


Hello, Officer Jeon

by orphan_account



Category: taekook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Jealousy, Kim Taehyung | V is a Tease, Love at First Sight, M/M, Obsession, Possessive Jeon Jungkook, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripper Kim Taehyung | V, Sugardaddy, Top Jeon Jungkook, criminaltaehyung, policeofficer, policeofficerjungkook, seductivecriminal, sexualtension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23264785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Um, guys, who exactly is this Taehyung guy?" Jungkook spoke up, but then Jackson signed and walked over to him with his arms crossed against his chest."The worst guy anyone in this department ever had to deal with. He gets into trouble almost every week, we chase him, but he always getaway. The thing is he has great gang connections across the city, we can't ever do anything to him, and he also never does anything too serious. Just a bunch of petty crimes all the damn time. And then he gets bailed out after 2 hours, and then he does the same shit again," Jackson signed. He looked so done with his life. Damn, Jungkook wanted to meet this guyIf any one wants to continue this story or rewrite it I give you my permission :).Top: JungkookBottom: Taehyung
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung/others
Comments: 24
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

" Roxanne! Roxanne!! All she wanna do is party all night, Goddamn, Roxanne!.." Jungkook sings at the top of his lungs driving, his new Red Mercedes Benz with the windows down, with a cup of coffee in his hand. It's only 8 am, and he has never felt this alive and awake before in his life. He's on his third cup of coffee because he spent all night thinking about how his first shift as a Police Officer would be like. He has been waiting for this moment since he graduated from Seoul University with his bachelor. He would have continued to get his master's degree, but he didn't feel like studying anymore. He fucking hates studying; he practically had to brainwash himself, endless nights, endless days of nonstop studying, just so he could get his dream job. 

Just as Jungkook was about to replay the Roxanne song for the fourth time that morning, a car came speeding down the lane and stopped right next to Jungkook's car at the traffic light. Jungkook turned to look at the vehicle, and holy shit was the car expensive as hell, it's a fucking Porsche Boxste. He looked up to see who was driving the car and he was surprised that he didn't look at his face first because the first thing he noticed was the guys very bright shiny blue hair, he was wearing a very loose blouse that showed his chest and collarbones, he had on a white sparkling neck choker on, and Held a vapor in his hand. Jungkook has no idea why he was scared to look at the man's face because if his chest looked a that attractive, he wonders what his face looks like. His eyes slowly trailed up to his face and his breathe hitched, his heart started to pound with lust because MOTHER OF GOD! WAS HE BREATHTAKING!. He couldn't even see the man's face very well because of the shades he was wearing, but he could already tell he was handsome as hell. He could only see his pink lips and his sharp features.

He probably was staring too long because the man turned to look at him and had this smirk on his face. He then bit his lip and slowly dragged the vapour to his mouth and blew the smoke out, while he was touching his neck slowly with his fingers. Jungkook doesn't know why, but he suddenly noticed the slow music that the man was playing in his car. It sounded like a song you would play while you are having some heated late night sex. Jungkook doesn't know why, but he suddenly blurted out, "N-Nice music, w-what's it called?". The man grinned widely and said, "It's called Singularity, it also can give you the best orgasm of your life," he said with a smirk. Jungkook didn't get to fully register what the fuck he just said before the light turned green, and the man sped off. Jungkook froze in his car for a good 30 seconds before the honking started to haywire. 

////////////////////////

Jungkook surprisingly showed up to work early and not broken in pieces. After that encounter with that gorgeous man, he had a tough time concentrating on the road. His mind would always drift back to those luscious lips and creamy chest that he wants to lick and Oh god! Jungkook never felt more perverted. 

He slowly made his way into the police department, shaking with fear. What if he fucks up on his first day? What if they hate him? What if he randomly gets a boner? What if…… 

Before he could finish his trail of thought, a very tall and handsome looking man with cute dimples and huge thighs and a huge. Oh my god, what the fuck is wrong with me?!!! Why am I so dirty-minded! Jungkook thought. 

"You're Jungkook, right?" he said tonelessly. He looked like he had a ruth day, there were noticeable eye bags under his eyes, and his hair was messy. 

"Ye-yep that that's me!" Jungkook stuttered. It hasn't even been 5 minutes yet, and he was making a fool of himself. 

"Great, follow me," he replied with the same lifeless tone in his voice. 

Jungkook tried to keep up with Mr. thick thighs, but he was walking way too fast. He was practically running. The building was huge, with many see-through windows and doors, hard brick walls, and people who looked like they didn't want to be there. It looked like a dungeon, the one you see in horror films. He wouldn't be surprised if he saw Chucky walking down the hallways. 

They ended up entering a tiny room that was all pink, filled with flowers everywhere.  _ What the hell did I step into Barbie's office?.  _

"Hey Namjoon, what brings you here today," a lady with long black hair and big brown eyes said out of nowhere. Seriously Jungkook didn't even see where she came from. 

_ This place is fucking haunted. _ __

"Well, I want you to meet our recruit," says Namjoon with a smile. He turned towards Jungkook and smiled at him. "His name is Jungkook, Jungkook meet IU; she will be showing you around the place," replied Namjoon, turning back towards IU. 

"H-Hi! It's a pleasure to meet you," Jungkook stutters yet again, extending his hand to shake IU's.

_ Dude what is wrong you, get your shit together.  _

Jungkook was so nervous he couldn't even look at her face, he was always so fucking scared and awkward around girls for some reason. 

Namjoon noticed this and just stared at Jungkook with a concerned look on his face. "Okay, well I gotta go, hope you enjoy your first day here Jungkook," Namjoon said tonelessly again, and then sprinted out the door. 

They stood there for a good minute before IU spoke up and told him to follow her. It was so awkward with Jungkook following IU behind her while he tried and tried not to stare at her ass. He couldn't stop staring at how the cop outfit fit nicely around her legs, waist and ass. Some guy noticed Jungkook looking at her, and he gave him a smirk and said quietly, "We all wish we could tap that." Jungkook didn't know if he should smile back or give him the death stare because what on earth is going on with him today.

"Hey guys, this is your recruit!" IU shouted towards five men who were all scattered around a desk full of papers and documents. They all seemed to be having a very heated conversation; they all looked miserable, except for one guy who looked like he didn't give a fuck about anything. They all turned their heads slowly and looked at Jungkook with disinterest. One of them stood up and walked over to Jungkook, and he couldn't help but notice how he was the same height as Namjoon and gave off the same vibe as him. "Hey, my name is Jackson, nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out. Jungkook shook his hand, and Jackson continued to say, "Over there to your left is Bogum, along with Hoseok, Jin, and Yoongi." 

"Wassup," they all said together, holding their drinks up for some reason. They all seemed like friendly people. Although he wasn't so sure about that Bogum guy, he had this look in his eyes that Jungkook couldn't read. He stared at him like he was trying to figure out if Jungkook was a boy or not. 

"Did you meet Namjoon already?" Jackson asked Jungkook. All the other men in the room continued to do what they were doing before. They all looked so focused on what they were doing Jungkook felt like he was intruding. 

"Uh yeah, I just met him, he's a— "UGH NOT AGAIN" stood Jin up from his chair yelling across the room. He scared the shit out of Hoseok that he ended up falling backwards from his chair and landed on his head, which caused him to yell out of pain. 

"What the fuck, man? Why did you yell like that," screamed Hoseok while he was still on the floor? 

"Yea, what the hell? You scared the shit out of me," yelled Bogum. 

"It's Taehyung! He fucking stole my car again," Jin said with anger. Everyone in the room gathered around his desk to see him pointing out the window. Jungkook didn't expect everyone in the place to start laughing. 

"Ah man, I feel bad for you, this is the fifth time!" Jackson burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, Jungkook thought he was going to die. 

"Stop laughing, and one of you go get him!!!" Jin screamed with anger. He was so mad his whole face was red, and Jungkook could see the veins popping out of his neck. 

"Okay, chill bro, I'll go get him," Bogum said calmly. "I'll come as well," said IU. Bogum got up and grabbed his keys and sprinted out the door with IU. 

Jungkook had no idea who this Taehyung guy is, but he seems like a very reckless person with no sense of remorse. Jungkook was a little impressed and very curious to know more about this Taehyung fellow. 

"Um, guys, who exactly is this Taehyung guy?" Jungkook spoke up, but then Jackson signed and walked over to him with his arms crossed against his chest. 

" The worst guy anyone in this department ever had to deal with. He gets into trouble almost every week, we chase him, but he always getaway. The thing is he has great gang connections across the city, we can't ever do anything to him, and he also never does anything too serious. Just a bunch of petty crimes all the damn time. And then he gets bailed out after 2 hours, and then he does the same shit again," Jackson signed. He looked so done with his life. Damn, Jungkook wanted to meet this guy. 

"Here's his file" Yoongi picked it off his desk and handed it took Jungkook. Who smiled and thanked him. 

Jungkook skimmed through the file, he learned that he is 20 years old, he was born and raised in Seoul, and his occupation was "Gang-related". There was a lot of unnecessary information in the file. It was like this person was playing a Q&A quiz for themselves. Stuff like his favourite colour, his favourite mug to drink from, etc. He then came across something exciting. 

Sexuality: I love sucking Dick

Top or bottom: I guess you should find out ;) 

Kinks: I love being manhandled and fisted

Well, Jungkook didn't know if he should laugh or be genuinely concerned. He tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably. Jackson noticed his discomfort and smiled; he probably knew what he came across. "So umm… to make sure... you guys didn't write this? Right?". 

"Oh no, we have no idea how he got ahold of his file, he probably sneaked in when we weren't here. The guy is like a ninja," Jackson laughed. 

Jungkook looked back down to continue reading his criminal records and holy shit. The guy has been arrested over 20 times in the past month alone. He escaped over ten times from getting stopped. He's done almost all of the crimes such as Vandalism, robbery, reckless speeding, physically assaulting Police Officers, street fights, etc. Jesus, this guy is shameless.

"Yep, he's the worst; you soon will have to deal with him through," Jackson said, yawning. Jungkook looked back down at the file and noticed that there was no picture of Taehyung. 

"Uhh.. where's his photo?" Jungkook asked, annoyed, damn he wanted to see how this guy looked like. 

"Oh yea, the little shit somehow managed to delete all of the photos that have ever been taken of him in the system, the last time he was in here," Hoseok said exasperatedly from the floor.  _ What the hell? Was the system that shit here? Or his Taehyung just very intelligent.  _

"For fuck's sake, Hoseok get off the floor," Yoongi said drowsily. Jungkook is starting to wonder if this Yoongi guy sleeps all day. 

Just as Hoseok was about to say something, they heard yelling and screaming in the corridors. 

"Oh, fuck, it's him. Well, uh, see ya guys," Jackson said rather quickly and ran out the door. Yoongi looked at Hoseok and smirked. Jin gave him a devious smile. And Jungkook was so fucking confused because Jackson seemed very nervous, and he noticed the slight redness on his cheeks. 

Jungkook looked out the window and saw Bogum and IU talking to someone; he couldn't see who they were talking too because Bogum is tall as fuck. And IU…. well… her ass was blocking the view as well. Jungkook was about to walk away when he saw a very familiar shade of blue peeking out. 

_ Wait a fucking minute… that can't be…. Nah  _

Jungkook felt the air knocked out of his lungs because as soon as Bogum and IU turned around and started walking towards the office. He saw HIM; he saw the gorgeous man from this morning. They were coming this way, and Jungkook didn't know if he should escape like Jackson has done or stay and hope he doesn't get a heart attack. He quickly ran to a desk and sat down. 

"I'm back, BITCHES!! Your favourite twink is back!!" Taehyung sang as soon as he entered the door with Bogum and IU. Jungkook almost fainted because he could correctly see his face right now, and it's even better than he imagined. His face was the most beautiful thing Jungkook has ever laid eyes on. His lips were still that luscious pink; he had these big sharp brown eyes that could kill, he has beautiful tanned skin, the perfect nose, the ideal thick eyebrows, EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT. He was wearing the same loose blouse he had on this morning with his chest and collarbones showing, with tight black jeans that fit perfectly around his long legs, a red bandana around his head, big hooped earrings, and the same teasing smirk on his face. 

Jungkook felt like the air had has been knocked out of his lungs; he felt like he couldn't breathe because this man doesn't look like a criminal; he looks like a SEX GOD. He felt his dick start to harden in his jeans. 

Jungkook looked around the room to see the reactions of the other, and surprisingly they all seemed very disappointed. Except for Bogum.  Jungkook felt uncomfortable because Bogum was eye fucking Taehyung. He was looking at him like he wanted to devour him on the spot. IU seemed to notice because she had to nudge Bogum in the arm so he could stop staring. Jungkook wondered if Taehyung knew the effect he has on others; he probably does. 

"No one missed you, Taehyung! We're so done with your bullshit! How many times are you going to steal my fucking car? Huh? How long are you going to keep this shit going on? This can't go on forever!" Jin screeched. His voice was practically gone from all the screaming he did today. 

"Oh come on Jin, you know I love riding your car. Just like how I love riding your dick," Taehyung says teasingly, with a flirtatious smile on his face. Jin turned so fucking red that Jungkook was genuinely concerned. Everyone bursted out laughing except Bogum. 

"You wish you could ride my dick," Jin mumbled. 

Jungkook felt the second-hand embarrassment from across the room. He can tell that everyone in this room liked Taehyung, maybe even more than just like. He still didn't know what was up with Bogum, though. Taehyung was about to walk up to Jin when he landed his eyes on Jungkook. 

_ Oh, fuck.. He's looking at me…. Shit  _

Taehyung was looking at Jungkook like he was trying to solve a puzzle. He licked his lips and started to walk towards him. Everyone's eyes were watching Taehyung like they were watching a model down the runway. Jungkook felt like he was going to faint on the spot because the way Taehyung was walking while he was swaying his hips should be illegal. He walked right up to Jungkook and bent down, so he was eye level with him. He realized that his shirt was see-through, he could see his nipples under his shirt, that's how loose the shirt was. He's pretty sure that the others are checking his ass out right now. 

"You look so familiar, have I seen you from somewhere?" Taehyung said lowly only for Jungkook to hear. His deep voice went straight to Jungkooks dick. His eyes were staring at him with lust and infatuation; Jungkook felt so small under his gaze. 

"U-um no, I just started work here today," Jungkook stuttered out as always. He couldn't help but stare at Taehyung's lips while he was talking, he wondered how they would feel on his. 

"Oh well, you're going to have fun here," Taehyung said very dangerously, almost like a promise. Jungkook couldn't help but stare at his perfect pink nipples. Taehyung noticed and started to come closer to Jungkook when the door busted open. 

Namjoon came in, staring at everyone very suspiciously because everyone was staring at Taehyung and Jungkook. He noticed that everyone except Yoongi (who was sleeping) was staring at Taehyung's ass. He also noticed that Bogum had a fucking Boner. Namjoon never felt so disgusted in his entire life. He felt like he walked in on a porn shooting that wasn't a porn shooting because the star of the show was fully clothed. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING??!!" Namjoon yelled out loudly for everyone to hear. It was then everyone snapped back to reality and remembered that they are supposed to be working. Not by checking out Taehyung. Hell, even IU was checking him out.

"Umm, sir, I need to go to the washroom," Bogum said rather quickly. He stood up very quickly with his hands covering his crotch. Namjoon felt like he was going to vomit. It wasn't the first time he's seen Bogum with a boner. He practically has one every damn day. He just gave him a nod and Bogum ran out the door. Namjoon didn't want to imagine what he was going to do in the washroom. 

"Taehyung comes with me please and the rest of you, GET TO WORK!!". He yelled. Taehyung slowly got up teasingly because he knows everyone was watching his every move. He turned around and locked eyes with Jungkook and mouthed "Fuck me Officer" and then turned back around and walked out the door with Namjoon, leaving a very dazed and confused Jungkook. 

When he left with Namjoon, everyone was quiet. It was so quiet you could hear Trump yelling at his daughter from across the world. Hoseok was daydreaming on his desk, Jin was still red, IU was confused, Yoongi was still sleeping, and Jungkook was thinking about the dream he had last night. 

"Okay, where the hell did Jackson go?" Jin said. He has gone for more than an hour. Jungkook was still trying to recover from his encounter with Taehyung; he can again hear Taehyung deep voice. God, he has so whipped already. 

//////////////////

**_Jungkook was sitting in his bed with his laptop on his lap when he heard someone knock on his bedroom door. Jungkook had no idea why someone was knocking on his bedroom door late at night when he was the only one living in his house. But oh well, he answered it anyway._ **

**_He opened the door and saw Taehyung standing there half-naked, wearing a soft, thin-fabric see-through T-shirt and little cotton panties. His Nipples were visibly poking out from behind the T-Shirt. His hair was messy; his lips were swollen and bitten; he had hickeys all over his chest and thighs. His eyes were dark and lustful. His hair was pulled back by the black headband he was wearing that exposed his forehead. It was the most erotic sight Jungkook has ever seen._ **

**_"I've been a naughty boy tonight Jungkook, I let Bogum and Jackson touch me," he said with half-lidded eyes, staring right through Jungkook soul. "I let them kiss and mark me up all over my body," he said while he pinched his Nipple through his shirt._ **

**_Jungkook was so fucking mad, no he was boiling, he was also so confused but so turned on he felt like his dick was going to fall off any second now. All he could imagine was Jackson's and Bogum's hands all over his body. He saw red. He was about to grab Taehyung when suddenly Jackson and Bogum appeared out of nowhere beside Taehyung. Jackson to the left side of Taehyung and Bogum to the right. They had their hands wrapped around Taehyung's waist. Bogum turned to look at Jungkook in the eyes; he had this seductive, but evil and possessive look in his eyes. He turned back towards Taehyung and started to lick and suck on Taehyung's neck. Taehyung threw his head back and moaned._ **

**_"Ah fuck yes, Bogumie~" Taehyung gasped out. Bogum trailed his hands down Taehyung's body and grabbed his hard erection through his panties. He started to jerk him off very slowly._ **

**_Jungkook was fucking fuming; he felt like he was drowning. He tried to Pull Taehyung away from them, but he couldn't. He was stuck watching them. He couldn't even move his neck._ **

**_Jackson turned Taehyung's face towards him and started to kiss him deeply. Taehyung hummed into the kiss, and Jackson then grabbed Taehyung's ass and squeezed it. The kiss began to get very heated, full of lip and tongue sucking. It was very messy and loud._ **

**_Jungkook was shaking with so much anger he thought he was going to pass out. He couldn't believe what he was watching. Taehyung being manhandled by two guys, and the worst part was that Taehyung was enjoying it so much._ **

**_"We are going to ruin you, Taehyung," Jackson said between Taehyung's lips. Taehyung whimpered out loud. "We are both going to fuck you at the same time, baby, while Jungkook watches," Jackson said with a smirk looking at Jungkook._ **

**_"I'd like that very much, Daddy," Taehyung said with a gasp. Bogus started to jerk him off at a swift pace, leaving Taehyung a whimpering mess._ **

**_Jungkook couldn't take this anymore; it hurt so much. He was fuming with anger and jealousy. He wanted to kill them for touching Taehyung like that. But he couldn't do anything about it._ **

**_"Come on, baby boy, let's go to me and Bogums room," Jackson said in between sucking on Taehyung's bottom lip. "O-okay," Taehyung replied._ **

**_"Get off of him, you fucking perverts, Taehyung!! Don't do this," Jungkook screamed out with so much rage. He was suffocating._ **

**_They ignored him._ **

**_Jackson lifted Taehyung By his thighs, and Taehyung just giggled out loud, wrapping his legs around his waist._ **

**_"Wait, isn't Jungkook going to watch us, Daddy?" Taehyung asked Jackson. Bogum signed._ **

**_"Oh baby boy we were just joking, he's not allowed to touch you, only your Daddies can," Bogum told Taehyung. Taehyung just hummed._ **

**_"Yea Jungkook can never touch you, he can go fuck himself," Jackson said with a laugh. Bogum agreed and started to laugh, as well. Taehyung followed along as well. They all started laughing until they disappeared into the dark hallway, leaving Jungkook scream and yell to his death._ **

"NOOOOOOO!!!" Jungkook screamed out as soon as he woke up. His heart was beating so fast, he was severely sweating, his face was pale, his hair was messy, and his bed was very wet. It took a Jungkook a minute to remember what he was dreaming about, and when he did, he screamed again. That was probably one of the longest, most disturbing dreams he has ever dreamt about. Most importantly, why did he have a dream about Taehyung with Bogum and Jackson of all people, and why did it make him so mad?. Jungkook decided that he wasn't going to think about it any longer for his mental well being.

///////////

Jungkook walked into the police department with the biggest headache ever. His third cup of coffee that morning didn't seem to do the trick for him. He walked in on everyone in the office, looking completely exhausted. 

"Why do we have to chase him all the time and bring him back here just for his bullshit charges to be cleared and for him to get bailed out the next hour?" Yoongi said with an exasperated grown. He was up all night chasing Taehyung (who was on a motorcycle) around the city. He eventually gave up after Taehyung flashed him his bare ass and gave him the middle finger. 

"Protocol Yoongi, we have to follow it," Jin said with a yawn. Yoongi rolled his eyes. 

"Yea, but the protocol doesn't mean shit to him," spat Yoongi with anger. He looked down at his desk and grabbed his taser. "I want to taser him; maybe it would snap some sense into him," Yoongi said evilly. 

"Yea, sorry it doesn't work that way," Bogum said, turning his chair to face Yoongi. 

Jungkook just sat there listening to them talk; he had no idea what to say, so he just kept his mouth shut. He couldn't stop staring at Bogum, though; there was something about him that annoyed Jungkook. He was extremely handsome; he had these very round and soft eyes, he always came into work super early, and of course, who could forget the lustful stares, he gives Taehyung. 

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late" Jackson came in with Hoseok through the door carrying donuts in their hands. They started to hand them out to everyone.

"Ah man, you shouldn't have," Yoongi said excitedly, grabbing a donut with the biggest smile on his face. This is the first time Jungkook has seen him smile. He usually looks like he's about to murder someone. 

"So...I heard that Yoongi was chasing Taehyung last night. Jackson laughed out loud. Yoongi's happy face turned into a scowl. 

"I am so done with that fucker, I wouldn't be surprised if I ran him over with my car one day," Yoongi said in anger. Jackson laughed out loud while Bogum gave him a dirty look. 

"Awe now, I'm sure you don't mean that baby," a deep soothing voice said. Taehyung was leaning against the door with a box in his hand looking gorgeous as always, wearing tight black jeans with an oversized hoodie that hang loosely around his body. He was wearing high black heels with a black bandana wrapped around his shiny blue hair. "I made you guys some delicious cookies," Taehyung said with a smirk. 

"Awe! That's very kind of you," Bogum said with a grin. Taehyung gave him a teasing smile and walked over to his desk. 

"Yea, I made them myself; they have a special ingredient," Taehyung said while opening up the box of cookies. Bogum smiled and looked into the box and gasped out loud. 

"What!? What is it? Please tell me he didn't eat them all," Yoongi said with wide eyes, shooting up from his chair. Jackson walked over to Bogum and Taehyung, and then he screamed in horror. 

"What?? Tell me, you fucking idiots!!" Jin said in annoyance. 

Taehyung grabbed one cookie from the box and brought it to his mouth. Yoongi and Jin looked at each other and snickered. 

"Well? Don't you love them! They're penis-shaped cookies! I even wrote your names on them," Taehyung said with a grin. He started handing the rest out. 

"Holy shit, he did write our names on them; he even made mine the biggest size," Bogum said with a huge smile on his fucking face. Taehyung just winked at him. 

Taehyung walked right up to Jungkook's face and shoved a penis-shaped cookie in his mouth. He leaned forward into his ear and whispered. "I spent the longest time making your Officer, I added an extra special ingredient, I hope you like it," he said against his ear, while he gently sucked on his earlobe. Jungkook whimpered quietly, feeling his hot, warm breath against his ear. Taehyung slowly backed away from his ear and stared deeply into Jungkook's eyes. Jungkook stared back and could see that Taehyung's eyes are Dilated.  _ Woah _ . Taehyung stared at Jungkook's mouth, and that was when Jungkook remembered that he had a penis-shaped cookie in his mouth. He slowly lifted his hand to his mouth while keeping eye contact with Taehyung and bit into the cookie. The cookie surprisingly tasted very good; he could feel the sugary Vanilla taste melting on his tongue. Taehyung was watching him very closely with half-lidded eyes. 

It was when Jungkook took a second bite into the cookie when he started to taste something very unfamiliar. It didn't taste like vanilla anymore; it tasted like salty seawater. Taehyung noticed his discomfort because he had on a malicious grin. 

_ "I added an extra ingredient." _

Jungkook's eyes popped out of his head because he had an idea of what might that "extra ingredient" might be. He suddenly started to feel that burn in the back of his throat. _ No fucking way…. He didn't… he wouldn't!.... Would he?....No he wouldn't….. But he's Kim Taehyung… he most certainly would do such a thing…. But why?...  _

"Do you like it, Officer? Does it taste good?" Taehyung said quietly with the same grin on his face. He was staring right into Jungkook's soul, waiting for a reaction from him. 

But Jungkook couldn't speak or even think at the moment. He felt like he couldn't move; he was paralyzed. His thoughts were interrupted by someone entering the room very loudly. 

"Taehyung!!! Someone is here to bail you out……Woah…..ARE THOSE PENIS SHAPED COOKIES!!?" IU gasped out loud in surprise and shock. 

_ Yea cum filled cookies.  _

  
  



	2. 2

The thing about living in Seoul is there's either so much crime happening in one night or there was none. Tonight was one of those nights. Jungkook's first shift as a patrol officer and the most exciting thing he has seen were two men making out outside near a tree. He felt like a freak sitting in his car, watching them. He was bored out of his mind; he had no data on his phone, no music, nothing. He did daydream about Taehyung and about that Penis shaped cum filled cookie he ate. He still couldn't believe that Taehyung had put his cum in his cookie and why he found it oddly satisfying and sexy. Couldn't a little harmless something happen right now?. Jungkook would honestly take Officer work over this any day. He never wanted someone to do something illegal so wrong in his entire life. 

And just like that, his wish was granted. 

A car came shooting past his where he was parked, tires screeching so loudly that he jumped from his seat and hit his knee on the steering wheel. "Fuck me!!" he growled out loud in pain. The car was going so fast, skimming so close to his car, he thought that his door had been ripped right off. Jungkook immediately started the engine, shaking with excitement and anger, and drove off chasing after the car. "Oh, it's so on, Bitch!" Jungkook murmured under his breath. The person dared to drive a that reckless right next to a damn Police car, acting like they were in a street race. This person is either high as fuck or just plain stupid. If this person wanted to be street chased so severely, then they were surely getting it. He slammed his foot down on the accelerator, praying to God that there weren't any other cars on the streets. I mean it is 11 pm after all. 

The person started to drive even faster if that was even possible. 

"Holy shit!- just fucking stop already, for fucks sake-my god!, you fucking piece of shit, I'm gonna fucking murder you." Jungkook had been screaming profanities now for the past hour. He'd chased this crazy bitch around the entire central city area, and even though he tried to give up and let this person go of how ridiculous it was to catch him. He was too deep into this chase; he was not fucking leaving tonight without sending this asshole to jail or at least fining him. This person was so good at driving; you'd think you would see these kinds of people in movies only but not. His gas was low now, he was somehow physically exhausted, and the asshole started to slow down to taunt him but then speeding up right away when they did the craziest U-turn Jungkook has ever seen in his life. He thought he was going to crash into another car, but he successfully did it. Yep, this person is mentally insane. 

Jungkook was sweating with frustration and rage. He was even madder then he was in that sick dream he had the other night. It was a miracle he hadn't crashed into another car or accidentally ran over a stop sign. This guy had a costly and durable vehicle, though. 

"Please God, please make this guy give up, I just want to go home and drink some banana milk, please that's all I'm asking" Jungkook chanted over and over again to himself. The asshole suddenly took a swerve into a side street. Wow god does love me. He followed the car speeding with relief; he saw the car parked to side on a deserted road, a couple of metres down. Jungkook practically threw himself out his vehicle, wasting no time, parking his car right behind it, and running over to the car to yell his head off. 

"Do you know why I pulled you over dipshit?" Jungkook spoke out icily, and the window started to roll down while he took a glance at the car, and it was indeed costly, at least $200,000 at most, and it also looked very familiar. The window rolled down, and Jungkook saw who was sitting inside. Holy fuck, it's the cum monster. Jungkook didn't know why he didn't expect it, and he also couldn't believe that a criminal like him could own such an expensive car like that. 

"No, Officer, I have no idea, please tell me," Taehyung replied innocently, widening his beautiful anime eyes in confusion. 

"Are you. Fuc--F-Fuck" was all was managed to get out of Jungkook's mouth, while he just stared at Taehyung with his mouth opened a little. He couldn't believe that he spent the past hour chasing the one and only Kim Taehyung. He finally caught his breath for a bit after he was done processing what had happened the last time when they have met. Jungkook was so angry, not just because of the chase but because he looks so damn gorgeous right now, that he can't seem to think straight. All he could focus on was his sparkling choker necklace on his beautiful neck, and his chest and collarbones (that turns him the fuck on) that was fully exposed out in the chilly night of Seoul. He wore a very loose fluffy pink jacket that slipped off his shoulders, with a see-through (Of course) tank top underneath and left nothing for imagination. He could see his pierced nipple that was achingly hard. 

Jungkook never thought that a piece of clothing could turn him on so much. He had a sudden thought that he wanted to fuck Taehyung Missionary style while he wore that fluffy pink jacket that was practically falling off his body, teasingly. (Jungkook intends to fuck him Missionary style because it would be a shame not to see his gorgeous face while he was fucking into him) It made him look so tiny and submissive and so innocent — _ the things that I would do to you, Taehyung, the things that I would do to you.  _

"I'm sorry, what was that Officer? I didn't quite catch that" Taehyung smiled with gleaming eyes, while he shifted in his seat so his pink jacket could fall off his shoulders some more. Jungkook could see that Taehyung was laughing at Jungkook on the inside.  _ Fuck  _

"You were speeding like a crazy person Taehyung! You were driving so recklessly, breaking so many traffic laws every hundred metres. What the hell were you thinking?! You could've killed someone." Jungkook spoke through gritted teeth, and Taehyung just started laughing, raising his eyebrows as if he was impressed. 

"Awe didn't know you cared so much about me, Officer, but since I have been such a bad boy tonight, will you punish me?" Taehyung asked with a dazzling smile on his face; it was so full and so pretty that Jungkook forgot that he was supposed to be angry for a second. But only for a second, as he reminded himself that this little cum monster had actively decided to be a danger to the road and was utterly remorseless about it. 

"I don't know what you are talking about, but all I know is that you're coming with me." Jungkook leant down to glare at him, resting his hand down against the window frame. I'm going to give you the most significant fine of your damn life, little cum monster. "Oh?" Taehyung met his icy glare and leaned towards him, fluttering his eyelashes at him, reaching out his arm to touch his biceps. Fuck, Jungkook wished he would stop acting like this, it made him forget that he was a police officer that was supposed to save this city from danger, not getting seduced by some penis cum making monster. 

"Isn't there another way we could work this out? Come to an agreement that would satisfy both of us on this chilly Friday night?" Taehyung said lowly, squeezing his biceps, with dark shimmering eyes. Jungkook tensed, flicking his hand away from his muscles, narrowing his eyes. 

"Stop looking at me like that and stop touching me like that, I am on duty," Jungkook warned, though it was more like he was reminding himself. Fuck, he wants me to fuck him right now. Jungkook already talked to himself about this many times about this, morals, ethics, the whole set, that no matter what happens, he wouldn't fuck Taehyung. No matter how sexy he looks. 

Jungkook suddenly realized that they were the only ones on the streets, not a single human bean was out. He was here alone. With Kim Taehyung. 

"But how can I when you are this hot? You turn me on so much, Officer, come on, let's do this, let's fuck." Taehyung murmured, voice dropping low and airy as leaned forward some more out the window and grabbed Jungkook's dick through his pants. The touch sent an electric shock through Jungkook's body. He ripped his hand very quickly away from his dick and stepped back a good metre away from the car. His heart was beating so loudly from his chest; he couldn't believe that Taehyung just said that out loud and grabbed his crotch like that. He wanted to tell him that he turned him on as well and that he really wanted to fuck the shit out of him, but he knew it was wrong. Taehyung was staring at him with shadowed eyes, hunger burning from his eyes.  _ Holy crap _

"Get the fuck out of the car Taehyung, get out right now!" Jungkook growled out loudly, grabbing his handcuffs from his harness. Taehyung looked at him, and fucking smiled. He got out of the car slowly when Jungkook noticed that he was wearing no pants with high pink heels that look like they belong to a stripper. What the fuck?. Jungkook froze for a few seconds, staring at his heels and then his long shiny legs that were completely shaved. Taehyung noticed his staring, that's why he was taking his time getting out of the car. 

"Oh come on now Officer, I know you want me, I can see it in your eyes," Taehyung said with a teasing smirk, slamming his car door. He was leaning with his back against the car door with his legs crossed and arms crossed against his chest. Jungkook walked forward towards Taehyung in a prolonged and intimidating way until he was in front of him. "Shut up and turn around," Jungkook spit out coldly, with his handcuffs in his hand, ready to be snapped on someone's wrists. Taehyung stared at him and the cuffs with a mischievous glare. Jungkook thought that he was going to obey him when Taehyung grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against his chest, causing him to drop his handcuffs to the floor. Jungkook lost the strength to push him away the moment he was up so close to his beautiful face. He could smell the strawberry perfume radiating from his body. He noticed that there were tiny sparkles, sparkling around his chest and neck.  _ Woah _

Taehyung wrapped his hand lightly around the back of his neck, tugging forward just a bit. Jungkook had to bite back a sign as Taehyung trailed his fingers down his throat to tease along the edge of his collar. He was staring at him with lustful eyes, licking his bottom lip slowly before biting on them, looking right into Jungkook's soul. Jungkook never wanted to kiss someone so badly in his entire life before. Taehyung slowly trailed his fingers up from his neck to cradle his jaw. Jungkook felt like he stopped breathing; his touch was intoxicating. He tilted his head back to press a soft kiss right beneath his jaw. Jungkook's dick was screaming through his pants. 

"Awe look at you...so sensitive just from my touch. You look so stressed out, Officer, you look like you could use a little relaxation, am I right?." Taehyung murmured sensually, sounding so fucking sexy while he was squeezing the tense muscles around his neck and shoulders. Jungkook felt like he was going to cum just from hearing him speak like that. He smiled at him with his famous boxy smile that Jungkook started to love while he continued. "Come on, Officer, I can give excellent blowjobs; I have an outstanding gag reflex," he whispered against his ear sensually. "Come on, Officer, use my mouth, I'll let you cum down my throat," Taehyung begged as he sucked on his earlobe desperately, moving down his throat to leave big wet kisses around his neck. 

Jungkook was so relaxed but so anxious at the same time. He had the biggest fight with his brain right now. He didn't know if he should fuck Taehyung right now against the car to release this sexual frustration he's feeling or snap out of it and act like a good cop and arrest his ass.

Taehyung ran his hand down Jungkook's chest, smirking as he could see Jungkook's pathetic lack of protest or discouragement. He trailed his hand until it landed on his crotch; he started to palm him, teasingly slowly. Jungkook was trying so hard not to let out a moan but failed miserably. 

"Fuck, I knew you would have a big dick, god you're so fucking hot," Taehyung murmured lowly, squeezing his dick with his large hands. Jungkook let out another moan, but this time it was even louder. Taehyung grabbed Jungkook's hands and put them on his tiny waist. Jungkook decided that it was a better idea if he would grab his asscheeks instead. That's exactly what he did. Jungkook grabbed his cute asscheeks and squeezed them. Taehyung let out a tiny whimper. 

"Fuck Taehyung, you teasing slut, what are you doing to me?" Jungkook rasped out against his neck, where he started to leave a bunch of small wet kisses. He smelled so fucking good; his head was spinning with lust. Taehyung looked up into Jungkook's eyes and smiled that beautiful boxy smile of his. He looked so breathtakingly beautiful that Jungkook grabbed him by his choker necklace and smashed his mouth against his. Taehyung let out a surprised gasp but then hungrily started to kiss him back, his mouth opened a little so he could slip his wet hot tongue into his mouth. They worked their mouths against each other, their tongues battling back and forth like wrestlers, each trying to pin each other. Jungkook felt like he wasn't in his body anymore; he felt like he was in another universe floating. 

Jungkook slowly trailed his hands below Taehyung's thighs (while he was aggressively making out with Taehyung) and lifted him against the car, until his ass felt the cold metal between his asscheeks. Taehyung giggled while wrapping his legs around Jungkook's waist while Jungkook hands are wrapped around his waist. 

"I'm going to destroy you, Taehyung; I'm going to fuck you until you bleed all over until you can't breathe," Jungkook said in a cruel tone. Taehyung whimpered. 

"Oh yeah? Then do it, Officer, fucking destroy me, fuck me until I can't walk." Taehyung replied seductively, with half-lidded eyes staring back into his soul. Jungkook is so fucking hard he can feel his dick tightening around his uniform and can even feel his precum starting to leak out. 

Jungkook was entirely gone by now, sending Taehyung to jail was long gone from his mind. The only thing he wanted to do right now was to fuck the living daylights out of this gorgeous human bean in his arms right now. They started to french kiss again when Taehyung unwrapped his legs from Jungkook's waist so he could hop off the car and got down on his knees for him. He stared up at Jungkook with dark, dilated eyes that were screaming with lust. "Prepare to be amazed by my dick sucking skills," Taehyung said with a grin, looking up at Jungkook with sparkling eyes, his lips swollen and bitten and hair messy from Jungkook trailing his fingers in while they were making out. Taehyung looked so innocent yet so erotic from down there, Jungkook thought it should be illegal to be this beautiful. "Then show me, baby, show me what you got," Jungkook replied with a smirk and Taehyung just winked. 

Just as things were about to get interesting, just as Taehyung was about to unzip Jungkook's pants to pull out his 8-inch dick that was spilling precum, his fucking phone started to ring very loudly against his harness. 

"Oh, god! You have gotta be shitting me!!." Jungkook growled out in frustration and pain. Taehyung just stared back at him with the most disappointed look on his face. He gripped the phone from his harness with so much anger; he thought the phone was going to snap in half. "Hello, this is Officer Jeon," Jungkook said with a monotone voice. He was trying so hard not to scream in pain because his dick was so hard. 

"Hey man this Namjoon, umm ...where are you? It's like 1 am; your shift ended 2 hours ago." Namjoon said with concern. 

Jungkook's heart started to beat fast from realization; he completely forgot about his job; he forgot that he was a Police Officer. He forgot about everything; the only thing that was on his mind was Taehyung. Jungkook started to panic because what the fuck was he supposed to say to his boss?. "Oh, hey yea boss, sorry about that I was just busy trying to get my dick sucked by some gorgeous seductive cum cooking eating monster who was supposed to be arrested but seduced me instead." The only way to get out of this was to tell him the truth about him chasing Taehyung all around Seoul city just minus all the seduction stuff. 

"Oh I'm very... sorry boss, I lost track of time, I also was chasing Taehyung around the city, but he got away, unfortunately." Jungkook squeaked out on the phone. Namjoon was quiet for a second on the line before he continued speaking. 

"Well, Jungkook, next time you should've called for backup instead of chasing him yourself, and also you must keep track of the time, we need to know where you are at all times to make sure you are safe. You'd be surprised about how many Officers get killed every year, usually the ones who work night shifts." Namjoon replied in a severe tone. Jungkook just jumped because what was he supposed to say to that?. He knew he fucked up big time, and it was only his first shift. 

"I understand boss; I'm very sorry, this will never happen again," Jungkook said in a sincere voice, his hand gripping the phone very tightly in his hand to stop the shakiness. 

"Alright, we'll get back here as soon as possible, I need to get home," Namjoon said flatly and then hung up the phone before Jungkook could say anything. 

Jungkook stood there for a few seconds, still shaken from the phone call. He needs to take this job seriously; he needs to impress Namjoon because he knows he doesn't like him. He was so lost in his thoughts; he didn't realize that Taehyung was no longer kneeling in front of him. Instead, he was in the car speeding away from Jungkook with his middle finger sticking out of the car window. **_Shit_ ** . 

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Jungkook woke up to the sound of people moaning very loudly, it only took Jungkook 20 seconds to realize that it was his stupid loud neighbours having very rough sex again. He got up and looked at the time and gasped because it was literally 4am, who has sex this early, who even has the energy. They were so loud he could hear their skin clapping against one another, it felt like they were fucking right next to his head. Jungkook slept very late; he slept at 1am, meaning he only got 3 hours of sleep. He slept very late because he was watching some very kinky gay porn shit to ease his sexual frustration that he has been suffering for days now. He tried watching porn to forget about a certain someone, but it didn't work at all; in fact, it only made him hornier. 

You see, Jungkook has been going utterly insane since the last time he saw Taehyung, that cum monster has been in his mind every second, minute, hour, of the damn day. He couldn't get him out of his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about how it would've gone down if his annoying Boss hadn't have called him, how it would've felt getting his dick sucked by Taehyung. He did mention that he has an excellent gag reflex. Jungkook wonders just how deep he can take it, just how deep he can shove his dick down his throat. If only he had gotten the chance to see Taehyung sucking him off, with those big beautiful chocolate amber eyes of his and those luscious lips of his. He got hard all over again, just thinking about it. 

_ "Oh, yes, Mark!!!!!! Just like that!!!!! Fuck!!!!!! Go faster!!!!!! Oh GOD, CHOKE ME!!"  _

_ "Yea? Like this Marissa?, YOU LIKE HOW MY DICK FEELS INSIDE OF YOU, BABY!? "  _

_ "Oh GOD YES! I LOVE YOUR COCK BABY, LOVE HOW IT IS SPLITTING ME OPEN!  _

Jungkook could hear the bed slamming now against the wall much faster and harder, he could also hear Marissa screaming like a porn star, and he could hear Mark slapping her ass repeatedly. He never wanted to disappear so badly in his entire life until now. He's starting to regret renting this room in this shitty apartment filled with a bunch of crackheads and crackwhores, but he really didn't have much of an option, He's 26 years old and is drowning in $400,000 school debt and he only just started a job that he thinks he's going to get fired from anyways. It was a miracle that he even got a job that pays reasonably well, he thought he would end up working as a male prostitute. 

He came from a crazy family that never cared about him. He was raised by his mother who worked as a stripper her entire life, she made a decent amount of money but never liked to spend it on him, she would much rather spend it on makeup and cigarettes. His father was nowhere to be found, the last time he's seen him was when he was 6 years old, when he picked up his suitcases and left. His older brother joined the mafia when he was 17 years old, he tried convincing him to join as well, but of course, he declined. He wouldn't join the mafia even if someone threatened him with a gun because he's smart like that. So yea, he hasn't seen his brother in years, they never talk, he's practically dead to him. 

So, after years and years of putting up with his mother, Jungkook decided that he didn't want to live with his stripper mother, who would bring abusive men home every night to sleep with, didn't want to live with someone who didn't care if he was dead or alive. So, when he was 17 years old, he took out a loan from the government, got a shitty part-time job at McDonald's, and moved out. You could say he was pretty lonely throughout his entire life, but he didn't care; in fact, his introverted ass loved it. It's not like he didn't have any friends or girlfriends during his University life, he had quite a lot, but he just preferred to be alone. 

_ "Yes, give it to me! Cum inside me, baby, come on!!!!!"  _

_ "Here it comes Marissa!! It's gonna be a lot!! ….. OHHHHHHHHHHHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"  _

Jungkook really wanted to cry right now, he really is debating on whether or not he should just get up and call the fucking cops already because this is just getting ridiculous, but he also didn't want to be that petty bitch. He has work in the morning, and he really needs to get at least 4 hours of sleep for him to function properly. He decided that he would just cut up some ear swaps, dip it in some vaseline, and stick it in his ears for now. It surprisingly worked, he couldn't hear those horny basters anymore, well just a bit. 

///////////////////////////////////////

"I'm back! Your favourite twink is Back Bitches!!!" Taehyung sang as he swung into the Office, handcuffs dangling from one waving hand. Jungkook tried so hard not to turn around in his desk to look at him when he heard his cheerful voice, but of course, he couldn't resist staring at him. It's been 2 weeks since he's last seen Taehyung around here, and his makeout session with Taehyung still haunted Jungkook's mind, driving him fucking crazy, he can still taste the strawberry lipgloss he was wearing that night, on his lips. He prayed to god that Taehyung wouldn't touch him in the Office around the others. He really couldn't risk getting a boner right now. 

"Jesus, I was wondering why it was so quiet these past few weeks," Jin groaned, and Taehyung smiled, striding into the Office wearing black tights that made his ass stand out even more, with a blue crop top that matched his blue hair.  _ Woah, he has a belly piercing? Wtf  _

"How rude of you Jin, I actually missed you the most" Taehyung faked sniffed, and Jin just rolled his eyes and continued staring at his computer screen. 

Taehyung walked up to Bogum, who was already watching him and sat down in his lap. Bogum let out a surprised gasp when Taehyung grabbed his arms and put them around his waist while resting his head back against his Chest. Taehyung turned his head towards Bogum's ear and whispered something that made Bogum blush, making him shift in his chair uncomfortably. 

"Woah, Woah, Woah, what are you doing Taehyung, get off his lap, can't you see he's uncomfortable?" Jackson said annoyingly with a hint of jealousy in his tone. Bogum just stared back at Jackson with a scowl and rapped his hands tighter around Taehyung (at least that's what it looked like to Jungkook). Jackson just stared at Bogum, looking very annoyed. 

"Awe baby, you jealous? Don't worry, I'll sit in your lap next." Taehuyng said flirtatiously. Jackson just huffed and turned back to his computer, grabbing the mouse very aggressively. Jungkook tried to focus again on his work when he saw Taehyung dragging Bogum’s fingers under his crop top, just underneath his nipples. He swears he saw Bogum pinching one of his nipples. Taehyung turned his head to lock eyes with Jungkook and smirked; this made Jungkook even more pissed. 

"Oh.. what's this?" Hoseok asked with an amused tone, coming into the Office (late once again), with a Tim Hortons Coffee and a bagel sandwich in his hand. He walked over to his desk, throwing his suitcase and sat down with his legs up on the counter, biting into his bagel. 

"Just Taehyung bothering us again, but his new target is Bogum today," Jin said flatly, turning his chair to speak with Hoseok, who was swallowing. 

"Bogum doesn't look bothered though, it looks like he's enjoying Taehyung sitting on his dick." Hoseok teased, giggling out very loudly, pointing at Bogum, who just sent him the finger. Jin just grinned while Jackson was trying so hard not to get up from his seat and separate them off of one another. 

"So anyways, how you liking it here so far, Jungkook?" Jin asked, turning his chair to the other side to face Jungkook, who was pretending that he was working when he was actually, just side-eyeing Bogum and Taehyung. 

"It's great, really great," Jungkook said flatly, trying so hard not to stare in Taehyung's direction. 

"Well that's good to hear, I hope we can all be friends, I don’t want us to be strangers or anything," Jin said with a sweet smile. Jungkook found that hard to believe because he feels like Bogum and Namjoon hate him already. "And don't worry about Namjoon he just sounds like that, he's been working here for almost 8 years now, he's probably sick of everything" Jin added with a laugh. Jungkook just nodded his head when the door burst open. 

"Umm Bogum, Namjoon needs to talk to you… like right now!," IU said very seriously, leaning against the door with her arms crossed against her Chest. Bogum just nodded, waiting for Taehyung to hopefully get up from his lap himself. Taehyung got up very slowly, making sure Bogum got a beautiful glimpse of his ass. Bogum wanted to slap his butt but knew it was inappropriate to do so and also because IU was giving him the death stare. 

Jungkook wonders what Namjoon wanted to talk to Bogum about, IU seemed very tensed. Also speaking of Bogum, Jungkook is starting to notice that Bogum might have some extreme feelings for Taehyung with the way he looks and acts around him. He also thinks Jackson might even have a crush on him too, in fact, he thinks the whole department might be in love with him, maybe that's why they let him wander around the Office and Corridors freely. 

Jungkook was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice Taehyung walking towards his desk. Taehyung got behind Jungkook's chair and wrapped his arms around his neck. Jungkook jumped from the sudden cold contact of the handcuff that was dangling from his hand. The blue-haired boy bent down to whisper in Jungkook's ear. 

"Don't worry Officer, I missed you the most, don't think I forgot about last time," Taehyung said huskily against his ear, giving his earlobe a tug between his teeth. Jungkook got goosebumps all over his neck and arms, he could smell the intoxicating smell radiating from Taehyung's body, he could feel his dick starting to harden. _ Fuck this is not good  _

"Woah, Woah, Woah, Taehyung, you can't just hop from Dick to dick that quickly, come on now," Hoseok shouted with a snicker while spinning around in his chair. Jin just let out an awkward laugh while Jackson just rolled his eyes for the 50th time that day. Taehyung ignored Hoseok and started to massage Jungkook's neck and shoulders with his fingers very hard but slowly, pressing on the stiff muscles. Jungkook felt like he was in heaven, it felt so damn good, maybe even better than a blowjob. 

"You like that Officer? Like how I'm massaging your neck and shoulders, god your so stressed all the time, you need to relax." Taehyung said, whispering against his ear, while Jungkook just let out a quiet groan. Jungkook didn't know how he can ever relax with Taehyung around, he feels like he's going to faint whenever he's around him. Jungkook was about to close his eyes when he saw Jackson staring at him with hatred in his eyes. _ What the fuck is his problem? Why does he look like he wants to kill me? _

Before Jungkook could go any deeper into his thoughts, the door burst open with a very irritated Namjoon with Bogum by his side, who was scowling. Jungkook started to panic when Namjoon looked over to his direction. 

"Okay, get back to work, Bogum, and Jungkook. I need to speak with you next," Namjoon said only while staring at Taehyung, who was still massaging Jungkook's neck and shoulders. 

"Namjoon, can't you see that I'm giving Jungkook a very good massage right now? He really needs this, can't you just wait for 10 more minutes." Taehyung said with a sweet smile, gripping Jungkook's shoulders very tightly. 

"I don't think you get to make the decisions around here Taehyung, I am the boss, not you and….." Namjoon stopped talking for a second to look at the handcuff that was dangling from Taehyung's wrist, "W-Why isn't the other ring locked on your other wrist, AND WHY AREN'T YOU BEHIND BARS!!?." Namjoon barked, turning to look at the others, "WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS DIDN'T BOTHER LOCKING HIM UP? WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE SO DAMN STUPID? WHAT THE HELL IS HE EVEN DOING IN HERE?!!" Namjoon shouted out with rage, pointing at all of them accusingly. 

Everyone just sat there in their seats frozen, in complete shock, staring at one another with their eyes wide, No one dared to speak up, they didn't know how to answer Namjoon without making him in even madder. Everyone just sat there with shame and quilt. Just before Namjoon was about to say something else, the door opened with a very cheerful IU standing there with a Starbucks caramel ribbon crunch Frappuccino in her hand. 

"Hey Joonie, I got you your Starbucks Coffee, better drink it now before it gets cold," IU said with a sweet smile. As soon as Namjoon saw IU and that Starbucks Caramel Ribbon Crunch Frappuccino in her hand, his anger completely vanished into thin air. Namjoon gave IU the biggest dimple smile anyone in the whole Office Department has ever seen. 

"Awe thank you, honey, you really know how to make my day," Namjoon said, walking over to IU to give her a kiss on her cheek. Everyone just stared in confusion and relief. Hoseok turned his chair and mouthed "what the fuck" to Jin and Jungkook. 

"All of you get back to work," Namjoon said, leaving the Office without even looking at the others, just staring at IU lovingly with a smile while grabbing her hand. As soon as they left the Office, everyone started to talk over one another. 

"Dude, what the hell, I didn't even know they were a couple, did they just start dating? because I'm fucking confused." 

"I have never seen anyone so happy over a Starbucks coffee in my life." 

"Bro I thought he was going to fire all of us, I was so close to crying." 

"Did you see the way they were looking at one another, they got horny over a Starbucks Coffee, I bet they went to fuck in her Office." 

"Wow, he literally forgot to take me behind bars, the power of IU and her tits." 

"Why does he even like her though, she's not even a that pretty, I look way better." 

They all didn't notice Yoongi standing outside the glass windows laughing his ass off at them. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////

It was finally 9pm when Jungkook had finally finished his shift after a long day of paper filing. Don't get him wrong, he absolutely prefers Office work over Patrol duty, but sometimes it's just too much, staring at the screen all day is just not right for his sanity but  **oh well** . He was just finishing saving and logging out of his computer when Jin grabbed a chair and sat right next to him.

"Fucking finally, today felt like the longest day of my life," Jin said signing, resting his elbow against the desk. 

"Tell me about it, my fingers hurt from typing all day," Jungkook replied. 

"Yea, same.....hey, can I ask you something?." Jin said quietly. 

"Yeah, sure.." Jungkook said with a small smile. 

"Do...do you find me attractive? like, am I attractive." Jin burst out. Jungkook stared at him with wide eyes because he really didn't expect him to ask that. 

"Uhh..yeah... You are, ve-very much attractive, y-you have a very nice face," Jungkook replied, stuttering like a fool but with complete honesty.

Jin just stared at him nodding his head for a second before he said. "Do you think I could make a straight guy fall for me, like could I turn them gay, am I attractive enough to do it?" Jin spits out rather quickly and desperately. Jungkook's eyes got even wider because he did not just ask that. Nope. 

"Ummm... Ye-yea, I guess? Jin, why are you asking me this? Is there something wrong?" Jungkook replied in concern. Jin just froze, didn't answer him for a few seconds. 

"Well... there's this guy..... and... I really like him....but he's already in a relationship.....and he's just so fucking hot and smart.....and so....." Jin trailed off, looking down at the desk, sounding very sad, "Wow, I sound so pathetic right now... look forget I said anything." Jin said very quickly, standing up to grab his jacket and suitcase to leave. 

"W-wait! Where the hell do you think you are going?, Come on, Jin, you can't just leave me like this; talk to me, what? You don't trust me or something," Jungkook replied, disappointed. Jin just shook his head and said, "No It's not that; it's just.... look....oh god, this is embarrassing.... why did I even say anything." Jin started to fake laugh. Jungkook tried to grab his arm, but Jin just snatched his arm away. He was heading to the door when he turned around and threw the keys at Jungkook's desk. 

"Do me a favour and lock the Office when you are done.....Bye!!." Jin said and then ran out the door, slamming it behind him. 

Jungkook froze for a good 2 minutes, just staring into space, he zoned out. It took him awhile to process what just happened, after he was done processing, he decided that he was going to forget about what just happened. Erase Jin asking him if he could make a straight guy fall for him. But he honestly wanted to know so badly about who this guy is that he's crushing on. But decided that it wasn't any of his business. Or is it? 

After Jungkook was done packing his stuff and making sure he locked the door securely, he started making his way down the long dark hallways. There was no one in the department except for some few janitors who were still cleaning, it was so quiet, the only thing you could hear was Jungkook's loud footsteps. He was about to make a right turn when someone yanked him by his jacket and slammed him so hard against a wall in a dark room. 

"OWWWWWW!!! FUCK! What the hell!." Jungkook screamed out in pain. His head hit so hard against the wall he could feel it starting to bleed. He couldn't see shit, it was completely dark. He could, however, feel someone's Chest against his Chest and could feel their warm minty breath against his face and the smell of strawb----  _ wait a minute _ . 

"FUCK Oh my god, this is you, Taehyung, isn't it? What the fuck is wrong with you!! Are you crazy? What the hell are you even doing here still, what are---" Taehyung shut Jungkook's mouth with his hand before he could say anything else. Jungkook tried licking his hand, but that only made Taehyung moan against his ear. 

"Shhhh Officer, you don't want the janitors to hear us now, do you, "Taehyung whispered huskily against his ear while grabbing one of his hands to lift it under his shirt. He moved Jungkook's hand up and down his Chest and over his nipples. This somehow reminded Jungkook about what Taehyung and Bogum did in the Office the other day.

"Come on, Officer, play with my nipples, please." Taehyung breathed heavily against his ear. Jungkook tried speaking over his mouth. 

"Promise me you won't start yelling once I remove my hand, lick my hand if you understand," Taehyung said softly. Jungkook licked the shit out of his hand.

"Okay, good." Taehyung smiled and removed his hand from his mouth. Jungkook couldn't see Taehyung or anything, but his beautiful smell was making him horny, he smelled like Justin Bieber’s perfume. Jungkook started to play with Taehyung's nipples, he pinched and squeezed one while he pulled on the other pierced one. Taehyung bit into Jungkook's shoulder to stop himself from moaning out loud. 

"Taehyung, you smell so fucking good, it's driving me crazy," Jungkook whispered. Taehyung just chuckled. 

"Yea? Well let me drive you even more crazy, let me suck your dick," Taehyung said while starting to kiss and lick against Jungkook's neck, sucking in a spot right beneath his collarbone that drove him nuts. 

Jungkook should really shove Taehyung off and leave to get home to his empty apartment, but why the hell would he do that? He has been dreaming about this moment for days now, he wants this, no he needs this. He needs his dick in his mouth. 

"O-Okay, but we need to be fast, they are going to lock the place up soon." Jungkook gasped when Taehuyng started to palm him through his jeans. 

"Oh, this will be fast, don't worry, you will be cumming in no time," Taehyung said in between kissing against his Chest. 

Taehyung slowly trailed his fingers up and down Jungkook's Chest and torso before he dropped to his knees. Taehyung leaned forward to kiss his bulge, letting his lips fall open and mouthing Jungkook's cock hungrily through his pants. Jungkook swore, dropping his hand to cup Taehyung's head, tangling his fingers through his soft hair. 

After all the Teasing, Taehyung finally unzipped his pants, freeing his aching cock. Taehyung grabbed it in his hand and started to pump very slowly, "Fuck Officer, it feels so big in my hand." Taehyung said softly, kissing the tip of his cock, slowly swirling his tongue against the head. 

"So, no gag reflex, huh?" Jungkook managed to say, trying to see if Taehyung was actually serious. 

"No, absolutely none," Taehyung replied before merely taking the whole thing into his mouth, sucking hard. Jungkook's knees started to shake from the pleasure that he was feeling. Taehyung hummed around his cock, which sent shivers down Jungkook's whole body. Taehyung released his cock from his mouth to spit on it and took it back into his warm mouth again, until it hit the back of his throat, without letting out any gag. 

"What the fuck? How is that even possible?" Jungkook muttered hoarsely as Taehyung angled his body up a little so he could take it down a little bit more down his throat. Jungkook honestly believed that he swallowed his dick down his throat because this is just ridiculous, "Fuck, you weren't joking when you said you had no gag reflex." 

Taehyung didn't respond, too busy bobbing his head up and down his length, to busy pleasuring him with his fantastic dick sucking skills.  _ Fuck _ , Jungkook hasn't had a good orgasm in a long time, he felt like he was either going to cry or explode or collapse as Taehyung continued sucking him off like his life depended on it. 

It took no time before Jungkook felt that heat peak, on the cusp of bursting, and he quickly tightened his grip in Taehyung's hair and pulled his head away to force his mouth off his cock because he couldn't tell Taehyung that he was about to cum, too lost in pleasure to speak. 

"W...what the hell are you doing, Officer? Cum down my slutty mouth right now!." Taehyung spoke breathlessly, with that deep voice that somehow got even more profound, getting Jungkook even more aroused (if that was even possible). Taehyung didn't wait for Jungkook to shove his cock back in his mouth, he did it instead, going back to sucking on his dick like he couldn't afford to waste a single second. 

Taehyung did something evil with his tongue that sent Jungkook over the edge. A breathless moan was ripped out of Jungkook's mouth as he came hard in Taehyung's mouth. Like. Really. Hard. Ejaculating a good 8ML of cum, in his mouth. Taehyung swallowed half of it down his throat, while the other half dripped down his mouth, all over his Crop top and Torso. 

"F-Fuck Officer, you came so much, my god, when was the last time you jerked off?" Taehyung signed contently, dragging his fingers to wipe off the rest of the cum against his Chest to suck it off his fingers. 

"Well...I haven't orgasmed in a long time." Jungkook explained simply, letting out a breath as all the stress was washed away from his body from that intense orgasm he just had. That was the best blowjob Jungkook has ever gotten and from the most gorgeous human bean on this planet. He felt like a king right now. 

“H-How long?” Taehyung replied simply, trying to zip up Jungkook’s pants for him in the dark. Jungkook didn’t answer him. Instead…..

Jungkook grabbed Taehyung's face and kissed him hard, tasting his own cum on his tongue, but he couldn't care less right now, he wanted to kiss him. They swirled their tongues around, exploring each other's mouths, sucking each other's tongues hungrily until the other had to gasp for air, spitting in each other's mouths. It was very wet and messy, but that's just how they liked it. They loved french kissing so much, they loved drowning in each other's mouths. 

They made out for a good 10 minutes until they remembered that they needed to leave before the place got locked up. 

Jungkook grabbed his suitcase from the floor before he opened the door for Taehyung. When they got out, that was when Jungkook noticed that Taehyung had cum all over his clothes and chest. He was reeking with sex, his hair was messy, lips were swollen and bitten, dark purple marks all over his stomach, neck, and chest (Jungkook smiled sadistically at this), his eyes were dilated. Something snapped inside of Jungkook. _Fuck this._

"F-fuck Taehyung, I can't let you go home like that," Jungkook said suddenly, checking the ceiling and walls to make sure there weren't any hidden cameras around to catch what he was about to do to Taehyung. Surprisingly there wasn't any around since they were in a corridor that no one even used. 

Before Taehyung could respond, he lifted him up by his thighs and slammed him against the wall in the hallway. Taehyung widened his eyes in arousal, clearly affected by the sudden manhandling. Jungkook knew he would love this. 

"W-Well I guess I was going to, but it is your fault for making me like this Officer, why don't you clean me up?" Taehyung breathed out. 

Jungkook didn't know what came over him, once he saw a glimpse of Taehyung splattered everywhere with his own cum all over him, he just couldn't resist. Now, Jungkook thought, licking up his own cum was a disgusting idea, but somehow with Taehyung here, it didn't seem so bad. 

"You're so fucking lucky you look this good, I literally don't mind licking up my own cum for you," Jungkook smirked, whispering in his ear while grinding up into him. He couldn't resist biting into his neck. 

"S-Shit your so fucking strong, you lifted me up so easily," Taehyung muttered, breathing heavily against his ear while Jungkook pressed a kiss to the corner of his jaw, thoroughly enjoying the little whine that escaped Taehhyung's pretty parted lips. Jungkook breathed in deeply against Taehyung's neck, filling his senses of Taehyung's body. 

Jungkook lifted him up higher against the wall, so his face was about level with the centre of his slim torso. He bent his head down and licked the cum off of Taehyung's stomach. Taehyung let out a shaky breath, running his fingers through Jungkook's hair, letting his head fall back against the cold hallway wall. 

"F-Fuck oh god...Officer." Taehyng whimpered out loudly, squirming in Jungkook's arms, as Jungkook dipped his hot tongue into his navel to lick the cum that accidentally slipped inside. Taehyung was moving so violently in between his arms, Jungkook had to grip one of Taehyung's hips tightly to stop him. 

"Don't move, or I'll fucking stop Taehyung," Jungkook growled, pressing him into the wall some more (if that was even possible). Taehyung replied with a moan but didn't dare to say anything, gripping Jungkook's hair and gasping when Jungkook continued to run his tongue all over his torso, licking it completely clean. His cum tasted like shit as expected, but he didn't really care, seeing Taehyung a whimpering mess like this was enough for him. Seeing Taehyung gripping his head to press him closer against his skin but then pushing away shily from the ticklish feeling was the sexiest thing ever to Jungkook. 

Jungkook wasn't done yet, he slid his tongue from his torso all the way back up to his Chest to clean it. He pulled down his crop top between his teeth (ripping it a bit) so he could get better access. Taehyung let out a surprised gasp when he started to suck hard on his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark that would last for a few days. He wanted that fucker Bogum to see it; he wanted him to know that he doesn't belong to him or anyone else for that matter. After he was satisfied enough with his mark, he licked it to soothe the stinging pain. 

"Shit, Officer, they are going to see it," Taehyung said with a gasp, gripping Jungkook's jaw to look at him in the eyes. Jungkook just winked at him. They both stared at each other, completely lost in each other's eyes. He wanted to live in this moment forever. 

Jungkook was reluctant to let Taehyung down, but they really needed to leave. 

Jungkook let his hands slide down Taehyung's body as Taehyung steadied himself on his feet, and he smirked from the dazed look on his beautiful face. He reached out to fix Taehyung's hair a bit while Taehyung just stared at him. Jungkook didn't know why, but he felt like kissing him again but stopped himself. They really need to get the fuck out of here already. 

"Well, are you going to escort me out or what Officer?" Taehyung said with a grin, reaching out to lace his fingers with Jungkook's. He felt butterflies in his stomach just from the contact. 

"I don't know you tell me?" Jungkook said with a huge smile plastered all over his face, squeezing his hand against his. Taehyung smiled back with that beautiful boxy smile of his that had left Jungkook completely breathless. Jungkook really felt like a fucking king today.  _ Fuck, I really hope no one saw us.  _

But little did they know that a certain someone saw and heard everything they did, a certain someone who was clenching his jaw in rage.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

If there's one thing that Jungkook Hates in his life more than his neighbours and just his life in general, is his shitty ass apartment. 

It reminds him of his sad childhood, the plain white walls and the tiny space reminds him of how he had to share a room with his evil brother, and the thin walls reminded him of his many nights where he had to listen to his whore of a mother, fucking all night with the disgusting choice of men she would bring home from work. 

Except for the apartment he's living in right now is much worse. Since he's on a tight budget, he only has enough money to buy a bit of furniture and food. If someone walked into his apartment, they would be very shocked to only see one tv and one couch in the living room. Jungkook could buy more furniture, but he would instead save it on ramen. And plus, he's the only one living here, and no one even bothers to visit him. He got no friends or family. So really, what's the point? Who is there to impress? 

The only good part about his apartment is his room, it's bigger than the living room and the kitchen combined. With his king-sized bed and his PlayStation (that he loves more than himself) and his work desk where he has his MacBook computer on. He spends most of his hours in here, doing absolutely nothing productive but playing games and sleeping. 

Jungkook is currently in the washroom, doing his skincare morning routine while singing to Billie Eilish's new song "Everything I wanted." He takes his skincare very seriously; it's the one thing he never forgets to do. He would rather die than have acne, ruff skin, or pimples on his face. After he's done his skincare routine, he puts on a bit of makeup afterwards to make his cute face stand out even more.

When Jungkook was younger, he would often sneak into his mother's bedroom to take some of her makeup. She didn't notice at first, but she later found out and called him out for it; she would call him a "faggot" for wanting to wear makeup. She, later on, she started to hide her makeup up inside a box with a lock on it. 

Jungkook never followed the gender stereotypes of men, of what "men" should look, act, and dress like. He did what he wanted, and he honestly couldn't care less of what people thought about him. He loved wearing scented perfumes, loved wearing Pink, loved wearing lipstick, etc. Jungkook found out that he also was attracted to men when he started fantasying about making out with Justin Bieber, he would always have dreams about him, imaging about what it would be like to kiss him, to hug him, to fuck him...... 

He accepted his sexuality when he was 18 when he finally left his toxic mother to live how he wanted. That's when he felt like he could be himself, finally. To live how he wanted without being constantly reminded that he's not "manly enough." Honestly, "What is a man?". 

After Jungkook was done with his daily routine, he got dressed for work, made some eggs and bacon, filled his coffee mug up, grabbed his suitcase, and made his way out of the apartment door. 

He was busy locking up the door when he saw his neighbours getting out of their apartment at the same time as he did. _ Just great. _

Jungkook prayed that they wouldn't start talking to him, but God really didn't love him enough. 

"Hey, there, neighbour!!!! Off to work so soon?" Mark shouted out way too loudly as if Jungkook wasn't just a few steps away from him... 

This is the first time Jungkook has ever talked to them, he usually tries his best to avoid them. They give him the creeps. 

"G-Good morning guys, and yes, I'm off to work, unfortunately," Jungkook said awkwardly, turning his whole body to face them, giving them his full attention. 

Mark gave him a big smile showing off his crusty yellow teeth, while coming towards him with Marissa by his side, Fuck that's disturbing, does this guy not have a toothbrush? 

"Ahhh, so you're a cop, huh? Wow, that's lit man! That's fucking cool, I love cops. Also, I don't think we ever properly introduced ourselves, my name is Mark, and this is my girlfriend, Marissa." Mark replied, holding his hand out to shake Jungkook's. Marissa smiled at him flirtatiously, while pressing her boobs together, she was wearing a bra bralette crop top with super tight booty shorts that practically looked like underwear. Huh, typical crackwhores. Mark looked homeless, wearing a ripped white shirt with ripped blue jeans, it looks like he cut them himself. They both looked like a complete mess. 

"N-Nice to meet you guys, my name is Jungkook." He replied with a fake smile, shaking Mark's hand first, then Marissa's who gripped onto his hand way too long while sending him bedroom eyes. Mark was too oblivious to notice. 

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Jung---" Mark suddenly froze, staring down at Jungkook's crotch with concern. Jungkook was confused for a second until he looked down at his crotch and gasped out loud in embarrassment and shock.  _ Oh my god, this isn't happening right now…….Why do I have a fucking boner! I'm not even sexually aroused! What the hell.  _

Jungkook quickly covered his crotch with his hand, trying to make his way past his neighbours, when suddenly Mark pulled Jungkook back very roughly by his arm. 

"Now Now Jungkook, there's no need to be embarrassed, this is a totally normal man, guys get it all the time for no fucking reason. Hell, I get it all the damn time! There's no need to be dramatic now, you can trust us." Mark said so casually, loosening his grip on Jungkook's arm a bit. Marissa stood by him, smirking, nodding her head along with what he was saying. Yep these people are for sure on some heavy drugs right now

"U-U-U-Um O-Okay….." Jungkook stuttered out in humiliation, not believing that this was actually happening to him. Why are weird and embarrassing things always happening to him all the fucking time? Does God hate him that much? 

"Listen, man.. We can help you, Marissa, and I can help you out if you just let us," Mark replied, snapping Jungkook back to reality. 

"W-Wait..what?." Jungkook breathed out in confusion. Can these middle-aged fuckers just leave him alone already? 

"Mark and I can help you with your sexual desires, we can help you release that sexual frustration you are feeling all the time, and the only healthy and natural way to do it is to… well. Have sex. Masturbation is not always the way to go, sometimes you need something way more." Marissa said softly, rubbing Jungkook's arm. 

Jungkook couldn't believe what he heard right now, couldn't believe that his neighbours are offering him sex. His middle-aged neighbours want to have a fucking threesome with him. Someone wake me the fuck up 

"Oh, and don't worry about us; we are very open with our sexualities. We are kinda Unicorn-hunting right now. We are trying to find someone who will be comfortable enough to join us." Mark said optimistically, reaching out to grab Marissa's hand. "Look Jungkook, you don't have to give us an answer right now, will give you some time to think about it, alright?." he continued. 

Jungkook would rather die being sexually frustrated than having sex with them. They are probably infected with STDS and AIDS. He wouldn't touch them even if they paid him. 

"Here, this is our number and our passcode to our apartment if you decide that you want to join us," Marissa said with a smile, handing him the card. Jungkook took it, smiling back fakely. 

"T-Thanks…. Umm… well, I gotta go now guys...have to get to work…" Jungkook said exasperatedly, trying so hard not to cringe at the way they were looking at him at the moment. 

"Oh, yeah, right! Well, see ya, man!." Mark said with a small smile while Marissa sent him a wink. 

Jungkook just nodded very quickly, sprinting out of there as fast as he could, not looking back once. He was running so fast, he almost fell down the stairs twice, tripping over himself to his car. A group of crackheads were outside the apartment smoking when one of them called out jokingly, saying, "Run Forest Run." 

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Jungkook stopped outside the Office Doorway, completely exhausted from the running marathon he just had. He opened the door when he saw Taehyung sitting on his chair, alone in the Office (with a lollipop in his mouth), with his feet propped up on his desk. 

Jungkook really didn't have time for this right now, he wanted to turn right around and walked back the way he came. He really hoped he didn't have to see him again so soon after what happened last time. He wants to be able to work for once without a distraction, but of course, he had to look so fucking good in that tight see-through white shirt, with some tight blue jeans that fit his legs nicely. The shirt hugged his slim, subtly curvy body so tightly it left nothing to the imagination, he was practically shirtless. 

"Woah, you okay there, Officer? You don't look so good. You not happy to see me?" Taehyung murmured airily, with a teasing smile on his lips, his eyes looking at him with hunger. 

All it took was that stare for Jungkook to lose his composure. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth to stop himself from staring at him for a few seconds, trying to pull himself together. 

He walked over to Taehyung, resting his hand on the desk, leaning down a little with one of his eyebrows raised. He made sure to keep his expression cold, threatening even, playing a scary cop right now because he knows that Taehyung isn't going to listen to him if he was friendly with him. 

Taehyung didn't even twitch, just lifting his gaze to stare up to meet Jungkook's eyes. Jungkook leaned down a little closer and instantly regretted it because he smelled so fucking good. 

"Get off my chair Taehyung, right now," Jungkook spoke bluntly, staring intensely into his eyes. Taehyung lifted his eyebrows a little and pulled out the lollipop from his mouth only to start licking it very slowly, without breaking eye contact with Jungkook, swirling his tongue around the red candy (that matched his perfectly red lips), leaving it glistening wet. 

Jungkook felt like he was going to pass out when Taehyung smirked at him and continued to assault the lollipop in his mouth. 

"Actually, don't you think it would be better if I could sit on your lap instead?" Taehyung replied huskily. Jungkook just blinked and turned his head away, flushing red from the question, he wanted Taehyung to sit on his lap ever since he saw him sitting in Bogum's lap. He quickly pushed himself up from the desk, sliding his hands into his pockets, pretending that he wasn't affected by what Taehyung just suggested. 

"W-What are you even doing here? Do you like, live here? Also, where is everyone else?." Jungkook asked flatly, trying not to stare at Taehyung's red lips that were glossy from his spit. 

"I don't know where everyone else is, but what I do know is that you are one serious and professional guy. I looked through your computer's history, and there's not a single thing that was not related to your work." Taehyung said, pointing at the computer screen lazily, gazing up at him with compassion. Jungkook just let out an exasperated sigh. 

"Well, I'm at work, and this is my workplace, that would be inappropriate for me to do so," Jungkook replied dryly, and Taehyung widened his eyes in curiosity. 

"Yea, but Office work can get pretty boring, don't you listen to music or watch any videos? Or……" Taehyung trailed off, letting his hand trail down near his crotch to act out jerking off motion, even adding noise to mimic ejaculation. Jungkook choked out, feeling himself flush all over. He really did not need to see that with Taehyung's long pretty fingers curling near his dick, he already dreams about it enough. 

"Well, even if I did watch anything like that, I would obviously delete the fucking history, also shouldn't you be somewhere right now? Where's your bailer?." Jungkook babbled, feeling himself flush all over again. Fuck, he really couldn't be around him without at least blushing a hundred times or without feeling like he was going to pass out. This man is very dangerous for his health. 

Taehyung stood up deliberately slow from the chair (Making sure that Jungkook had the time to examine his body), taking prolonged small steps towards Jungkook until he was right in front of him. He hooked his fingers around his belt loops and tugged him harshly towards his chest. Jungkook let out a quiet groan at the feeling of Taehyung's slim body pressed up against him. Taehyung pulled the lollipop out of his mouth to press it against his lips, moving it back and forth, like he was applying lipgloss on. 

"I'd rather be here with you right now, Officer." Taehyung murmured sensually, gazing up at him, fluttering his long eyelashes and smirking. 

"Taehyung...please don't do this to me, not here, please. I could get fired if they catch me here with you."Jungkook replied weakly, trying to shove Taehyung off, but he wouldn't let go, only gripping onto him more tightly. Taehyung was starting to lean in when the door burst open rather quickly. 

"What the fuck are you two doing?" Bogum spoke overly coldly, harshly through gritted teeth, the door slamming loudly against the wall. Jungkook jumped back from Taehyung in surprise, his heart beating out of his chest. Taehyung, on the other hand, was utterly calm, standing there looking amused. 

"Oh, nothing... Jungkook was asking me if he could have my lollipop." Taehyung said calmly, pulling out the wet lollipop from his mouth to press it against Jungkook's lips, only to shove it harshly inside his mouth. Jungkook was too shocked to take it out of his mouth, only to stare at Taehyung with wide eyes who just smirked at him back.  _ What the actual fuck.  _

Bogum stared at them in rage, tapping his foot repeatedly against the floor. "Oh, really now? He wanted it straight from your mouth?" Bogum asked, clenching his jaw tightly. Taehyung rolled his eyes, flicking his hair back sassily. 

"Uh, yea? It's the only one I had, and plus, it's better that way, it's nice and warm." Taehyung said innocently, staring back at Jungkook with a smile, who was glaring at him. 

Bogum clenched his jaw, nodding his head angrily, clearly unamused with what Taehyung told him. He turned to give Jungkook a dirty look, which he returned right back. 

"Well, my bailer is here, Jungkook care to escort me out?" Taehyung said, glancing back up from his phone to look at Jungkook, who just nodded. 

"Uh, actually, why don't I escort you out," Bogum said flatly, sounding very desperate.

"Maybe next time, I want Jungkook to take me," Taehyung said, walking right up to Bogum to slap his hand against his chest. Bogum was not happy about it but nodded anyway. Jungkook followed Taehyung out the door when Bogum stopped him by his arm. 

"Enjoy it while it lasts, asshole," Bogum said with a promise. Jungkook really didn't know what the fuck his problem was, he's really starting to annoy the fuck out of him. Jungkook is a petty bitch, so instead of ignoring him, he pulled out the lollipop from his mouth to say...

"You know Bogum, jealousy is a disease you can DIE from it," Jungkook said quietly with a grin (pushing the lollipop back into his mouth) before snapping his arm away from his face, walking past him like the bad bitch he is. 

He didn't notice the middle finger that Bogum was sending him behind his back. 

"Why the fuck did you------" Jungkook started Heatley, and Taehyung just giggled out loudly, hiding his mouth with his hand, glancing at Jungkook with pity. 

"Oh, don't you fucking dare act like you did not just enjoy riling Bogum up." Taehyung purred, and Jungkook immediately dragged him to a deserted side corridor around the corner. He yanked Taehyung's body back against him very harshly, one hand gripping his waist tightly while the other hand gripped right beneath his chest.

Taehyung gasped out in surprise, completely taken off guard by the sudden rough manhandling. 

"I swear to god Taehyung, one of these days I'm going------" Jungkook growled out while Taehyung shifted in his grasp with wide eyes, blushing madly. 

This is the first time Jungkook has seen Taehyung blush like this, he must've REALLY been entirely taken off guard for him to be like this. _ Fuck, that's hot. _

"One of these days, you're going to WHAT, Officer?" Taehyung managed to breathe out weakly, looking so innocent and submissive in his arms. 

They stared at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move, but none of them did anything. That was when Jungkook realized that he can't do this right now, Taehyung's bailer is fucking waiting for him. Also, he really couldn't risk being caught by anyone, especially not that Bogum fucker. 

Fuck, Taehyung really is that bitch, he really can make a man lose his God damn mind over him, he was literally about to FUCK him in the corridor, he lost control. This. Is. Not. Good. 

"F-Fucking-hell-Taehyung...Y-you… what are you doing to me?." Jungkook wheezed out, and Taehyung just laughed out, still looking flustered. Jungkook looked at him and immediately regretted it; he looked too desirable right now (he always does) with his messy hair, red lips, and flushed cheeks. Oh god, he really wanted to kiss those lips. Jungkook steadied himself on the wall to stop himself from possibly collapsing on the floor.  _ Fuck, he's so beautiful I'm gonna die!  _

"S-Stop looking at me like that Taehyung, please, you're going to----." Jungkook breathed out shakily, refusing to look back at him. 

"What has gotten into you Officer, just a minute ago you were looking at me with hunger in your eyes, and now you can barely even look at me." Taehyung pointed out amusedly, and Jungkook just sighed out. Jungkook couldn't believe that he recovered so quickly, he really had no idea about the effect he has on people, how he almost fainted just by looking at him. 

"You're fucking beautiful, Taehyung! You drive me fucking insane! Come on, why are you so oblivious." Jungkook said annoyingly, and Taehyung just blushed again, looking away from him shyly. Jungkook couldn't believe that he made Taehyung blush again. 

"You really think I'm beautiful Officer?" Taehyung said quietly, looking up at him timidly. Jungkook almost scoffed in disbelief. 

"Yes I really fucking do, your beauty scares the shit out of me, how are you even real?" Jungkook replied, and Taehyung giggled and smiled that beautiful boxy smile of his. Fuck, I want to kiss him. 

Jungkook just stared at him dazedly, admiring his beautiful sunshine smile that always made his heart skip a beat. Taehyung stopped laughing when he noticed that Jungkook was staring at him so lovingly. 

"Umm ...I think we should go now…." Taehyung said very quietly, shily. Starting to feel the butterflies in his stomach. 

"Right...Let's go… your bailer's probably already done signing the papers." Jungkook replied calmly, Taehyung nodded and started to walk forward. They walked silently next to each other, the tension was so thick between them, thankfully the exit was a few feet away from them. 

Jungkook realized that he never even met this "bailer" of his, he's been working here for a month already, and he never once met the bailer. He's pretty sure that none of the other guys have met him before, maybe Namjoon, but that's about it. He was interested in finding out who this person was because of one thing for sure. They must have a lot of fucking money to be bailing him out almost every week. 

Jungkook was glancing around when he noticed a very tall, muscular man that was speaking with IU. He looked around his late forties, he was very tall compared to the others around him. He definitely stood out in an intimidating way. He is a pretty handsome guy, he looked physically fit for his age. The most noticeable thing about him though was his clothes and jewelry. It didn't take a genius to know that he was extremely wealthy, with a golden chain that was hanging from his neck, a partially open silk dress shirt tucked into grey slacks, and his very expensive Prada aviator sunglasses. He looked like a Mafia boss or some type of underground drug lord. He was fucking enormous, looked like the hulk. 

Everyone noticed him he was extremely intimidating and scary looking, it was impossible not to see him. One slap from this guy and you would be dead. 

Jungkook almost had a heart attack when the man glanced up removing his sunglasses from his face, in his direction, thankfully he wasn't looking at him, he was looking at someone beside him, waving his hand at them. Wait...

Jungkook realized that the man was waving at Taehyung because when he turned to look at Taehyung, he was staring right back at the man with happiness, waving his hand back at him. Taehyung was smiling so sweetly at the man who was staring right back with a half-smirk before talking back with IU. Jungkook was completely shocked by the unexpected exchange. 

"Is that your dad or something?." Jungkook asked, very curious about how Taehyung seemed very familiar with such a scary-looking guy. Taehyung turned to him, looking dazed, his face glowing with happiness. 

"My dad? Bitch please that's my HOT Sugar Daddy, he's the one who always bails my ass out, I don't know where I would be without him." Replied very cheerfully, staring back at his Daddy. Jungkook nodded thoughtfully for a second until he realized what Taehyung just said. 

"Y-Your S-s-Sugar D-D-addy?!! W-what? Y-yOU HAVE A SUGAR DADDY?!" Jungkook managed to get out, stuttering out, and Taehyung just nodded casually, as if this wasn't a big deal. I mean, it really wasn't, but Jungkook just saw his life flash before his eyes. "I'm not surprised that you have a sugar daddy… there's absolutely nothing wrong with that… but I'm just fucking confused….he lets you fuck around with other men? A-are you even allowed to fuck around with me? I really don't want to die, Taehyung. He looks like-----." Jungkook said shakily, he can picture his Daddy pulling up at his apartment at 1am to shoot him in his sleep, this guy looked like the type that killed. 

"Yea, he is a big and scary guy. I'm not gonna lie. He is also extremely possessive over things that belong to him and loves killing people that piss him even just a little. He killed a man once that stared at me longer than 5 seconds, he shot him dead in the head in front of me….."Taehyung cut him off, explaining way to casually and cheerfully while Jungkook was starting to feel goosebumps all over his body, he was shaking with fear and so much fucking regret. 

Taehuynged looked at Jungkook and continued saying, "If Daddy ever found out that you touched me, Officer, **he will end you.** " 

Jungkook stepped back from Taehyung, feeling uneasy. Taehyung was fucking evil holy shit, he planned this, he wants him fucking dead by Mr.Hulk over there. He knew this was a mistake from the beginning, if he knew that he had a crazy possessive sugar daddy, he wouldn't have ever laid his hands on him. 

But you want to know the most ridiculous thing about this whole situation? Jungkook didn't ever want to let Taehyung go, he's in too deep, it's too fucking late, he had already fallen for him, hard. Jungkook can tell that they were very close and that somehow made his chest burn and his stomach churn. He was so so jealous, he felt incredibly stupid for it. Of course, Taehyung had other men in his life, he was so crazy to think that he had a chance. 

"Taehyung…." Jungkook didn't know what to say to him, he was so conflicted, should they end this, whatever this is between them? Or risk getting caught by his Sugar Daddy, risk getting killed over a damn boy. 

Taehyung was so calm, he had on an amused smile. 

"Don't worry Officer, you think I am stupid enough to tell him about us? If I wanted you dead, you would have already been dead a long time ago." Taehyung smiled kindly up at him. 

Taehyung suddenly grabbed onto Jungkook's arm way too intimately, not caring about how his Sugar Daddy was only 8 metres away from them. Jungkook stared at him in disbelief, slapping his hand away very quickly, leaving a reasonably good distance between them to not draw suspicions. 

The man looked up at them for a few seconds before looking back down to his paper. Taehyung just laughed, clearly too amused with the whole situation. 

"You are insane, Taehyung, cheating on your boyfriend with other men, knowing how possessive he is over you." Jungkook hissed out angrily 

"Are you out of your mind- Okay, I'm not even going to complain that you cheated on your boyfriend with me and are only now telling me that my life might be in danger because of it." Jungkook continued angrily. 

"He's not my boyfriend Officer, do you even know what a Sugar Daddy is?" Taehyung said, giggling, and Jungkook just glared, ignoring him. 

"What's his name anyway?" Jungkook said firmly. 

"Ummm.. I don't really know… I usually just call him Daddy." Taehyung replied. Jungkook just shook his head in disbelief. This fucking guy. 

"Okay, look, Taehyung, we can't do this, okay? You are clearly insane." Jungkook said while staring at his Sugar Daddy, who was staring right at him. Fuck. 

Taehyung weakly smiled before he moved closer to Jungkook and whispered in his ear, "But I want you, Officer, so badly, I want to get to know you." Jungkook shivered from that, staring at Taehyung, who was pouting up at him. 

"Why do you want me so badly? Does he not fuck you good enough? Is that why you go looking around for other men?" Jungkook whisper shouted, so no one could hear them. 

"No, he actually does fuck me good, he once made me cum 3 times in a row-- but that's not important, the point is I really want you, Officer." Taehyung smiled at him and Jungkook felt the jealousy coming back. He never got the chance to fuck him yet; it was really irritating him, he wanted to show Taehyung that he's way better. 

"Look, Jungkook, I depend on him for money and survival. I was an orphan, I didn't have anywhere else to go, do you know how bad it is in Orphanages? They mentally and physically abused us; I had to get out of there. So when I turned 16, I went on a sugar Daddy website, and I luckily found him on there. I approached him, acting all soft and cute because that's what men want from us twinks. He likes me being all soft and cutesy. He "adopted" me from the orphanage and took me to live with him in his million-dollar house. He said he would give me anything my heart desires as long as I obeyed him. He really changed my fucking life, I will forever be grateful for him," Taehyung explained with tears in his eyes, pouring his depressing life out to Jungkook. 

Jungkook did not expect Taehyung to tell him all of that, it really hit him deep. He felt really special that Taehyung trusted him enough to tell him this. Maybe the man wasn't so bad, after all. He also was shocked to find out that Taehyung was an Orphan, he always thought he came from a wealthy family. Boy, was he wrong... 

He was about to say something when he noticed that his Sugar Daddy was finally finished signing the paperwork. 

Taehyung quickly wiped his tears from his eyes, took a few deep breaths and then made his way over to him. Jungkook just watched him walk off, feeling that crackling burn in his chest. 

"Daddyyyyyy, you came so late today! Why!." Taehyung whined out in an adorable, child-like voice that surprised Jungkook, as he wrapped his arms around the man's waist as he pressed his face against his stomach to hug tightly. Taehyung looked extremely small next to him. The guy wrapped his huge hands around Taehyung's waist, bending down, smiling at him before giving him a kiss on his forehead. 

"Sorry about that Princess, Daddy had a few things to take care of. What did you do this time, baby boy?" The guy said, before giving him a quick peck on his lips and Taehyung just pouted, looking up at him innocently, with his big brown anime eyes. Jungkook was burning with jealousy, he didn't even know why he was still watching them. 

"I just wanted that pretty sparkling Gucci necklace that said "Daddy's little boy" on it," Taehyung replied petulantly, and the guy smirked at him, looking at him with hunger in his eyes. Fuck, Jungkook, noticed that his Daddy got turned on from what he said. 

"But Princess, Daddy can buy you all the pretty necklaces you want, you don't have to go around stealing them, just ask me, and I will get it for you. I'll spend as much money as I want for my baby boy," The man cooed, stroking Taehyung's hair softly with his large hands, leaving a soft peck against his cheek. The man's head suddenly snapped up to stare directly at Jungkook, it only took a second for the man's smile to immediately vanish. The room suddenly turning cold. 

"Princess, who is that man over there, he's been staring at you for quite a long time now, do you know him?" The man said, staring at Jungkook with a murderous look in his eyes. 

"Oh him? He's just the Officer who takes care of me when I get into trouble. He's a very nice and chill guy. He's probably just watching to see who my bailer is, to make sure I'm safe." Taehyung explained very calmly and smoothly, not drawing any further suspicions, the guy just hummed, gripping onto Taehyung's waist harshly, his face still stone cold. 

"Is he telling the truth, Officer? You take good care of my princess?" The man called out loudly enough for Jungkook to hear. Jungkook had about 2 seconds to come up with a good response that would not draw any suspicions, he really wanted to at least live until he was about 35. Jungkook settled on replying as calmly and respectfully as he possibly could. 

"Just doing my job, sir," I also plan on fucking your princess behind your back. The guy just stared at him with an unreadable expression, and Taehyung started whining like a brat. 

"Daddy! Can we leave now? I'm so hungry-yy." Taehyung said with a pout, swinging his arms back and forth like a child. 

"Okay, princess Daddy will take you to Pierre Gagnaire Seoul, but first Daddy has some business to take care of, so stay out of trouble tonight." The man said softly with a smile, but Jungkook knew that it was an order, and Taehyung nodded his head, "If you listen Babyboy, Daddy will give you a special surprise." He said with a smirk. 

"Okay, Daddy, I'll be a good boy," Taehyung said with a small smile, staring up at him with doe eyes. Jungkook cringed at the number of pet names this guy had for him. 

They started to head towards the exit when the man turned towards Jungkook and gave him the death stare, which scared Jungkook shitless. He really wished he didn't meet his sugar daddy because now he knows who he is, which means he has a higher chance of getting killed. He also wished he didn't have to witness their interactions with each other. 

Jungkook knows that Taehyung doesn't belong to him, but he's delusional ass wants to believe that he has a chance somehow. 

Just as Jungkook was about to leave, he saw Taehyung turning his head towards him to send him a flirtatious wink, behind his Daddy's back. 

_ “Daddy will give you a special surprise” _

Wow, what a way to make him feel even more miserable. He somehow felt even more miserable because he knows just what that "special surprise" might be. 

Fuck. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to whoever came this far into the book. This story was originally posted on Wattpad like a year ago but sadly Wattpad deleted it and I kinda forgot about it tbh. But I am bored right now and thought about finishing this story because this whole coronavirus is really messing me up. I am soooo bored guys, like you have no idea. I am also a biggg taekook fan, I have been shipping these two for years now, like I am completely obsessed with them. 
> 
> Anyways, I don't really know if anyone even is reading this or even likes it but I'm still going to write it because I have a lot of perverted ideas in my mind and I JUST so badly need to write it down. I didn't tag a lot because I don't want to spoil things in this book, I want it to be a surprise or like "shocking". 
> 
> But yea stay safe everyone and if you like this book (honestly I don't know what this is) just leave some kudos or comments if you want.

**_It was midnight, and Jungkook just finished his night routine after watching the latest "Keeping up with the Kardahsians" episode. He was tired and was ready to get comfy in his king-sized bed that he loves so much._ **

****

**_When he opened his bedroom door, he saw a half-naked Taehyung on his bed, laying on his stomach with his legs in the air, while scrolling through his phone. He was wearing a black thong that showed his perfectly rounded soft asscheeks with a white tank top that was practically too big for his slim figure._ **

****

**_Jungkook just stared in awe and confusion because what the hell is Taehyung doing in his room and on his bed?_ **

****

**_"U-Umm T-Taehyu---" Jungkook couldn't even speak with how flustered, and in shock he was, and Taehyung didn' t even give him a single glance. It was like Jungkook didn't even exist._ **

****

**_Jungkook was just about to make his way over to the blue-haired beauty when he heard the bedroom door squeak open and loud footsteps coming from behind him._ **

****

**_"Awe look at my beautiful baby boy, waiting for me so patiently." A deep and scary voice said from behind the brunettes head. Jungkook turned his head and widened his eyes because it was Taehyung's Sugar Daddy._ ** **_WTF?_ **

****

**_Taehyung looked up from his phone and smiled dashingly at his Daddy, fluttering his eyelashes and biting his lip, all flirtatiously, giving him the biggest boxy smile that made Jungkook's heart flutter._ **

****

**_"Daddy- you took way too long!" Taehyung said in a baby voice, whining like a 5-year-old child. The man laughed genuinely before making his way over to the edge of the bed, signalling with a finger for him to come to him, and Taehyung quickly obeyed, he crawled on his hands and knees over to him very sensually, making sure to stick his ass up._ **

****

**_"Fuck princess, you look so breathtakingly beautiful right now." The man said huskily, grabbing Taehyung by the waist with one of his large veiny hands very harshly towards his chest, while the other hand grabbed onto his buttcheek (which he slapped so fucking hard, that it left a red mark). Taehyung wrapped his arms around his Daddy's neck and giggled, staring up into his eyes all innocently and lovingly._ **

****

**_Jungkook just watched them, not knowing what else to do, he couldn't move or speak, he was speechless._ **

****

**_The man stared back into Taehyung's beautiful anime eyes that were darkened by arousal, before smashing his lips aggressively on his already wet and red ones. The blue-haired boy gasped into the kiss before kissing him back with the same aggressiveness, kissing him deeply and sloppily, swirling their tongues around, licking into each other's mouth like they were starving._ **

**_The brunette was gagging at the obnoxiously loud noises they were making while making out. It sounded like they were slurping up some oysters. He was also extremely jealous that he wasn't the one that was kissing Taehyung like that, the little whimpers that he made were driving him insane, he wanted to knock out that sugar daddy fucker to the ground._ **

****

**_They pulled back from each other's mouths before the man dived into Taehyung's neck, sucking and licking all over his neck and chest intensely, which made the blue-haired boy whimper and moan out loud._ **

****

**_"You smell so fucking good princess, you are driving me insane right now." The man said in between kisses, he kissed and sucked down his chest to his nipples, he grabbed one into his mouth and sucked hard, until it was red and swollen. He sucked and licked until his chest was filled with blue and purplish marks; he was gripping onto Taehyung's hips so hard that Jungkook was sure that they were bruised._ **

****

**_Once the man was satisfied with his abuse on Taehyung's neck and chest, he lifted the blue-haired boy by his thighs so he could sit on the bed while his baby boy straddled his enormous thick legs._ **

****

**_"Fuck, Babyboy, I can't wait to ruin you tonight, I can't wait to see you whimpering and moaning my name." The man husked with darkened eyes, gripping onto Taehyung's waist tightly with one hand while the other slowly made its way up inside his tank top so he could pinch one of his swollen nipples. The blue-haired boy moaned in pleasure and started to grind in his lap sensually, he could feel his Daddy's hard erection through his pants._ **

****

**_"D-Daddy- please, please Fuck me, I have been a good boy, please," Taehyung begged against his chest, he started to grind harder and deeper into his crotch, whining like a needy slut. His Daddy growled out, sending a harsh slap to his ass._ **

****

**_"Of course, baby, but first, you need to suck Daddy's cock." The man said, gripping onto Taehyung's jaw so he could look at him in the eyes. The blue-haired boy nodded and got down onto his knees between his Daddy's thick legs (that could kill him). He stared up at his Daddy, smiling and palmed him through his jeans like the good boy he was._ **

****

**_Taehyung mouthed against his crotch teasingly while making heavy eye contact with his DADDY, he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his 10-inch dick into his hand. He started to stroke it slowly in his hand before leaving little kittenish licks around the tip._ **

****

**_"Don't tease princess, or I will change my mind." The man growled out, pulling onto the blue-haired boy's hair harshly, and Taehyung groaned._ **

****

**_Jungkook couldn't believe that he was going to give this fucker a blowjob, he doesn't deserve to get his dick sucked by an angel-like Taehyung, he didn't even deserve to breathe near him._ **

****

**_The raven head wanted so badly to knock his teeth out, tie him to a chair, and make him watch HIM fuck his little princess all night against the mattress, he wanted the sugar daddy fucker to hear his princess moaning someone else's name, he wanted him to cry "Jungkook" not "DADDY". Jungkook smiled like a sadist, just thinking about it._ **

****

****

**_Just as Taehyung was about to put the whole 10-inch dick in his mouth._ **

****

****

**_Jungkook woke up._ **

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jungkook was once again on patrol duty, and he really wanted to cry. First of all, he barely slept last night because of that slightly arousing but disturbing dream that really left his dick confused and his sadist self popping out, he got a creepy letter from his crackhead neighbours asking him if he still wanted to have a threesome with them. Finally, he's currently in the car with none other than Park Fucking Bogum.  _ Seriously?  _ It's like Namjoon paired him up with Bogum on purpose just to piss him off, couldn't he have paired him up with Jin or Hoseok? Even Jackson sounds like a better option. 

So yea, they're currently in the car together (with Bogum giving him dirty looks every second), driving around, waiting for someone to do some illegal shit so they could send their asses to jail. 

Bogum reached out suddenly and turned on the radio on full blast, which made Jungkook jump out of his seat, almost losing his grip on the wheel. 

"What the fuck was that!!? I almost lost control of the wheel you fucking idiot" Jungkook screamed out, lowering the music all the way down and Bogum just grinned. 

"Good, I would rather die than stay in this car with you for another minute," Bogum said through clenched teeth, and Jungkook just huffed out in anger. 

"What the fuck is your problem? Why do you hate me so much!?" Jungkook said suddenly, looking over to Bogum, who was already staring at him. 

"I don't hate you, I Despise you." Bogum seethed, and Jungkook just laughed mockingly. 

"Oh, really? And why is that? What the fuck did I ever do to you?" Jungkook replied, gripping onto the steering wheel tightly until his fingers turned white. 

"I don't know, your existence bothers me so much, you should be happy that I haven't knocked your teeth out already because you really are testing my patience." Bogum lashed out, and Jungkook clenched his jaw with rage. 

"My existence? I think you're just jealous man because there's really no other explanation, I never did anything to you." Jungkook replied.

"Jealous? Please what's there to be jealous of, you look like a manwhore and act like one too." Bogum huffed out. 

"Oh come on now, I know exactly why you're jealous of me, and also you fucking suck at insults." Jungkook challenged. 

"Yea? What am I jealous of? Please tell me." Bogum said mockingly, and Jungkook just smirked. 

"You're jealous because the one man that you're obsessed with doesn't want you but wants me instead, and you know that, you know that he wants me back and that just pisses you off, doesn't it?" Jungkook said mischievously, loving the way he made Bogum turn red with anger, loving the way he just froze in his seat, not being able to speak. 

"You think I don't notice the stares you always give him? The way you check him out all the time, the way you seethe with anger whenever he looks or even touches another man, it's pathetic, really." Jungkook continued with a small grin, and Bogum finally spoke up. 

"F-Fuck you Jeon, I swear to god if I weren't on Duty right now, I would've punched that ugly smirk off of your fucking face!." Bogum replied with rage, pointing his finger at the brunettes face, and Jungkook just smiled evilly at him. 

Jungkook doesn't know if he should be happy or be scared for his life because this Bogum guy has some serious anger issues, he wouldn't be surprised if he had actually killed someone before. 

They didn't speak to each other for the next few minutes until Jungkook finally spotted someone doing illegal shit near some abandoned buildings. The person was throwing some rocks at the premises, breaking open the glass windows. The brunette parked the car some metres away and got out (not bothering to see if Bogum got out as well). 

Jungkook strolled towards the person, making sure that they didn't hear him so they wouldn't start running away from him. The person swung the rusty metal bar in his hand and smashed the window yet again as if for good measure, lodging the bar into the cracked glass and letting broken shards shower down onto the concrete. 

"Having fun breaking the windows?" Jungkook said quietly, standing right behind the person. The person lifted his hood back and turned around smiling at him. 

Jungkook honestly wasn't surprised that it was Taehyung doing this illegal act, he should've seen this coming. Who else would be wandering around these streets at night?  _ Wait, wouldn't his sugar daddy be pissed off?  _

Taehyung looked so gorgeous, so charming, even when fucking destroying public property, or what was left of it. 

"Ahh Hello there Officer, It's nice seeing you again, and oh yeah, it's fucking fun! It's like a form of self-expression, very therapeutic, you should join me." The blue-haired boy chirped. 

"Shouldn't you be home with your sugar daddy? Wouldn't he be mad if he saw you late at night like this?" Jungkook replied in curiosity, and Taehyung just laughed out into the night. 

"Well, Daddy is busy tonight, and he doesn't really care what I do, as long as I'm home by midnight, and I'm not cheating on him with other men, Oh, and if I give him good head," Taehyung said sunnily, as if what he said didn't affect Jungkook one bit. 

Taehyung was making no move to run, and Jungkook was already tired tonight, it was almost the end of his shift, and he just wanted to go home. He already had enough of Bogum's bullshit in the car. He really hoped that Taehyung would only cooperate with him tonight and would be willing to get arrested. 

"Okay, well, self-expression or not Taehyung, I still have to arrest you, so are you gonna come over here yourself, or am I going to have to chase you down?" Jungkook hardened his voice, trying to sound nice and threatening, but the blue-haired beauty just laughed, the bright, bubbly sound echoing down the empty street. 

"Don't worry officer, I'll come over like the good little boy I am," Taehyung replied sunnily as he skipped over to him. Jungkook couldn't help himself from checking him out from head to toe, he looked so fucking good, with that long baggy sweater that reached his midriff, it let his beautiful long clean-shaven legs stick out nicely. 

Taehuyng paused in front of Jungkook, waiting patiently with that sweet, pretty smile on his face, with his hands behind him, out of reach, not making Jungkook's job any easier. Jungkook raised an eyebrow at him, waiting patiently for him to bring his hands out. 

"You know I have been wondering something Officer, what's your favourite position in bed?" Taehyung asked out of nowhere, staring at the brunette with curiosity, and Jungkook just gulped before reaching out to shove Taehyung against the car door roughly, hoping he would shut that pretty mouth of his before he put it to good use. 

Taehyung gasped out in surprise because he noticed that Bogum was in the car, "Oh my goodness, Bogumie is here as well?" Taehyung gasped out when Jungkook pressed his hand heavily against his upper back and held him there roughly. 

Taehyung lips curved in an insufferable, all too pleased, suggestive smile as Jungkook held his hands together behind his back, "Oh my Officer, right in front of Bogum? Have you no shame? Oh, and thank you for the demonstration." Taehyung teased, wiggling his ass against Jungkook's crotch. 

"No, I really have no shame, and Oh-No, this is not it, by the way." Jungkook had no fucking idea why he is correcting him and acting so shamelessly like this, when Bogum could just report him to his boss. The brunette pulled out his handcuffs from his harness rather aggressively, struggling to unhook them with the way Taehyung was pressing his ass against his crotch and Jungkook gripped onto one of his hip.  _ Don't you fucking dare pop out a boner _

Jungkook couldn't help but smirk with the way Bogum was staring at him with pure hatred in his eyes, his hands were in fists, he looked like he was trying so hard to not punch the window. 

"So what is it, Officer? Cowboy? Doggy style? I'm guessing with someone as serious as you…..Maybe missionary?" Taehyung grinned, teasing voice dropping low as he turned his head back and raised an eyebrow while continuing to grind back into Jungkook. 

Jungkook finally succeeds with pulling out the handcuffs from his belt, when he didn't answer, Taehyung snorted, "Wow Boring." The brunette decided to answer him because he knows that Bogum is listening. The sadist in Jungkook has come out once again. 

"Well, I like to see my partner's face, I like to know how good I'm making them feel." replied simply, with a small grin, staring right at Bogum who was staring right back at him with a scowl, the raven head just winked at him. Jungkook successfully got the handcuffs off and clicking them into place around Taehyung's thin wrists, trying not to stare at his beautiful long fingers. 

"Fuck, that's very romantic, Officer," Taehyung commented airily, holding still as Jungkook locked the cuffs. Then a bright gleam appeared in his eyes as if he thought of something, and he reached his hands out behind him and groped Jungkook's dick through his pants. Jungkook almost jumped out of his skin, slapping Taehyung's hand away quickly because Bogum was watching, and as much as he wanted to push his buttons, he didn't want him to report him to his boss. 

"Fuck Officer, you're hard, do you want me to take care of it, Again?" Taehyung purred, emphasizing on the word "Again," he sounded so fucking pleased and sensual, and Jungkook honestly felt like he was going to have a stroke, his dick twitching in his pants. If only that Bogum fucker wasn't here, watching them, if only…..

Jungkook leaned down towards Taehyung's, to whisper in his ear, making sure that Bogum wouldn't hear, "You slut, you're doing this on purpose, aren't you? You know that Bogum is watching us right now." Jungkook said quietly against his ear, quickly sucking on his earlobe, to let the blue-haired beauty know that he was aching for him as well. 

Taehyung giggled, turning around and cocking his head, with a dirty smile with hungry eyes, arousal blazing like wildfire in his stare. He pushed his ass back into Jungkook, as his stare dropped down to eye the brunette’s crotch appreciatively. 

"And what if I am Officer? Will you punish me?" Taehyung murmured quietly, coy and teasing as he stepped closer while continuing to stare so hungrily at Jungkook's dick as if he wanted to rip the front of his pants off with his teeth. 

Bogum suddenly stepped out of the car, slamming the door on his way out. He was shaking with anger, practically about to burst at any second, he walked right up to them and snatched Taehyung by his waist, right out of Jungkook's grip. 

The blue-haired boy gasped out when Bogum smashed his lips against his suddenly, moving his lips quickly against his mouth. 

Taehyung tried to pull back from the kiss, but Bogum only grabbed onto him more tightly, forcing Taehyung to kiss him back. The blue-haired boy tried pulling back but eventually gave up and kissed him back, trying to keep up with Bogum's lips that were moving eagerly against his. 

Jungkook watched with rage for a few seconds before he lashed out and pulled Taehyung back roughly from Bogum's tight grasp. 

Jungkook was about to punch Bogum in the face when Taehyung quickly got in between them, stopping them from destroying each other's faces. 

"Woah, Woah, Officer's please don't fight over me please," Taehyung shouted into the dark, empty streets of the night. 

"B-But, he fucking kissed you without your permission!." Jungkook shouted in rage, trying to get into Bogum's face, but Taehyung quickly got in front of him. 

"Oh shut the fuck up, Jungkook!! You should be happy I didn't film you guys practically dry humping each other in the middle of the streets!! If I showed that to Namjoon, he would've fired you on the spot!!." Bogum shouted back at Jungkook, pointing at them accusingly. 

"What the fuck does that got to do with you kissing him!!? Huh?" Jungkook replied back, trying so hard to control himself back from punching Bogum in the face. 

"Look, Bogum, what you did was wrong, but it was also not your fault completely…" Taehyung trailed off, turning to look at Jungkook, "I did kiss him back Officer," Taehyung continued, looking into the brunettes eyes with shame. 

"Yea and he fucking loved it." Bogum hissed out, with a small grin, trying to reach out to pull Taehyung back in for another kiss. That was what made Jungkook snap finally, he moved too quickly for Taehyung to react, he punched Bogum straight in the jaw once, with all of his strength, which sent him falling to the cold concrete floor. 

"Oh my god! Why would you do that!!?" Taehyung shrieked out, trying to run towards Bogum, but it was impossible with his hands tied behind his back in handcuffs. 

"Oh come on, he was fucking asking for it," Jungkook growled out in pain from his bloody bruised hand. 

"Oh my god, he's unconscious… " Taehyung rasped out, his voice dropping low, his eyes darkening suddenly, "Fuck you really knocked him out hard. huh?" He cocked his head back to stare at Jungkook, he got up and slowly made his way to him, making intense eye contact with him. The brunette boy was fucking confused, did Taehyung really just get turned on by that?

Taehyung stood in front of Jungkook for a few seconds before making his way to the car, still making heavy eye contact with him. He bent over the vehicle slowly, sensually, sticking his ass up in the air and teasingly lifting up is a long baggy sweater to show off his long silky legs some more, making sure he got a good view of his perky ass. The brunette watched his every move, he slowly started to feel himself harden. The blue-haired beauty stared at Jungkook with hunger flashing through his pleased eyes. 

Jungkook was hypnotized, he felt a magnetic force pull him towards the blue-haired beauty, he mindlessly made his way towards him, too entranced to think of anything else. 

Taehyung smirked when Jungkook pressed himself behind him, gripping his hips tightly between his fingers, he pushed back into his crotch and gasped when he felt how hard he was. 

"Officer, please take these handcuffs off so I can touch you," Taehyung said softly, pushing his ass back harder, and Jungkook just groaned. He quickly fetched out the key unlocking the handcuffs, he pulled them off his wrists so fast, not waiting for a single second before he grabbed Taehyung by the hips and spun him around, lifting him up by his thighs, to slam him against the car door. He opened the car door with one hand and sat down in the passenger seat with Taehyung straddling him. 

Jungkook’s arousal blinded him, he’s is so fucking horny right now, he doesn't even care if Bogum somehow wakes up and sees them like this, he just went without any resistance, accepting his horny ass's fate. 

"Fuck Officer, and here I thought that I was the needy one." Taehyung laughed surprisingly, as he sat back, wrapping his arms around Jungkook's neck, leaning forward against his ear, "Shit, you really did turn me on though back there, knocking the life out of Bogum just for me." He murmured, sucking Jungkook's earlobe into his hot, warm mouth, and the brunette just moaned. 

"That fucker had it coming, I'll kill him if he ever touches you again" Jungkook growled against his neck, grabbing Taehyung's hips and tugging him forward sharply. Taehyung giggled, leaning back to smile at him with what looked like as satisfaction as he canted his hips forward a little more to press against Jungkook's crotch. The brunette grinded his hips up hard and slow, and Taehyung moaned, letting his head fall back, thighs squeezing the sides of Jungkook's tighter. 

"Oh my god Taehyung, you are driving me insane." Jungkook murmured into his skin, sucking and licking on his neck and jaw as he continued to grinde up against him hard. The blue-haired boy let out a moan, tilting his head back more so he could continue his assault.

"No, you drive me insane, actually," Taehyung replied breathlessly, his voice catching into a high pitched whine when he started to pinch one of his nipples through his sweater. Taehyung continued to move his hips, rubbing his dick against Jungkook's extremely hard one. It felt so sinfully good that Jungkook felt embarrassed. 

Taehyung wound his fingers through Jungkook's hair as he trailed his tongue down to his clavicle, kissing up along his collarbone. He nipped at it and smirked when the raven head's breath hitched, and he felt his hips stutter. 

"Fuck me, Officer, please, I'll ride your cock so well, I'll be good for you, I promise," Taehyung spoke breathlessly, urgently, biting his lip while staring down into Jungkook's eyes. The raven head couldn't take this shit anymore, the fire was bursting in the pit of his stomach, he's had enough of all this teasing. Jungkook leaned forward and licked the shell of Taehyung's ear. 

"Get in the back of the car, I need to fuck you properly," Jungkook whispered, gesturing with his thumb, placing a finger beneath Taehyung's chin and tilting his face up a little. Taehyung stared at him dazedly, his lips curved into a sharp grin and broke into a beautiful laugh that had Jungkook's heart skip a beat. 

"Wow that's fucking sexy, fucking inside of a police car, I like how you think." Taehyung babbled before rising from Jungkook's lap and crawling through the gap between the driver and passenger seats into the backseat, "Oh and don't worry about Lubes and Condoms, I got some right here in my pocket." Taehyung continued with a flirty smile, pulling them out from his sweater pocket to show him. 

"W---wow," Jungkook replied, stuttering in shock, not knowing if this was a good thing or bad thing that Taehyung goes around carrying Lubes and condoms in his pocket. He wondered who he was going to have sex with if he hasn't shown up tonight. The thought had him feeling uneasy. He stepped out of the car (not trusting his body to fit in the gap) quickly and got into the backdoor, not wasting a single second, slamming the door shut behind him with his leg, before climbing over Taehyung's sinful body. 

The huge loose baggy jacket was hanging off his shoulders and spilling over the seats, making Taehyung's body look even slimmer. Jungkook almost came from the sight. 

"Yea I know, I'm always prepared, you never know when you will get laid, it could happen anytime and anywhere," Taehyung replied with a dirty smile and Jungkook felt like he got punched in the face, having Taehyung smile up at him like that while lying beneath him, looking so utterly gorgeous. 

Jungkook couldn't wait any longer, he practically ripped Taehyung's short's off his body, along with his annoyingly big sweater, until he was only left with his underwear. The raven head almost choked at the sight, he looks unreal. 

"Shit, you're big," Jungkook muttered, and Taehyung shrugged like he heard this all the damn time. 

"Yea, I really don't understand why people never expect it," Taehyung replied dismissively, and Jungkook signed, a little annoyed and a little impressed. He ripped off his underwear, before wrapping his hand around the base of his stiff cock, making Taehyung shiver. 

"Seriously, what the fuck? You are fucking gorgeous, you have a heavenly body, and have a huge dick? It's unfair." Jungkook gestured to Taehyung's body, and face and Taehyung just shrugged in amusement. 

"What are you talking about? Have you seen yourself? You're fucking hot," Taehyung fired back, with flushed rosy cheeks from Jungkook's compliment. Jungkook just laughed because he's so adorable when he blushes. 

"Okay, well true, I guess we are both blessed." Jungkook shrugged cockily (and blushed), and stroked Taehyung's cock in a tight grip, pressing his hips down a little harder when they bucked up into his hand. 

"Yep, now stick that big dick up my ass already." Taehyung got out impatiently between moans and Jungkook smirked, pumping his dick for a few more seconds, before ripping open the lube packet. He gathered it on his fingers and grabbed the back of Taehyung's thigh, pushing it back and angling his hips up. 

He circled his finger around Taehyung's pretty hole with his fingertip and pushed it inside, feeling the tight heat wrap around his finger.

Taehyung moaned out, bucking his hips to meet his finger, relaxing his body to fit his entire finger up his warm loose hole, Jungkook felt so dizzy. He took his finger so smoothly, looks like he didn't need much preparation after all. Jungkook felt uneasy, Taehyung either must have fingered himself hours before, or he must have gotten fucked by someone because he was opened up already. 

Jungkook decided to forget about that thought, he didn't want to ruin the moment, so instead, he roughly rammed three fingers in his hole, and Taehyung moaned out loudly, gasping from the unexpected roughness. 

Jungkook drove his fingers in as deep as they could go, curling them against Taehyung's hot, slick walls to try and find that particular spot. He knew he must've brushed against it when Taehyung suddenly jolted, his walls tightening as he choked out a gasp. 

Jungkook smirked evilly and scissored his fingers, meeting little resistance as he stretched him open so more, he didn't add a fourth finger but his whole fist instead. 

"F-Fuck oh my god! Yes! Like that!." Taehyung moaned out, rocking his hips forward to fuck against Jungkook's fist as he quickened his pace, making obscene squelching noises, drooling and whimpering like a complete slut. The blue haired beauty felt incredibly full with the officer’s fist up his ass, pumping in and out vigorously. 

"H-Hurry... Officer, I can't take it anymore; I need your cock inside of me right now." Taehyung spoke shakingly, voice tight with tension and Jungkook was all too happy to oblige. He slipped his fist out and unbuttoned his pants, tugging them and his underwear halfway down his thighs, just enough for his aching cock to be freed. 

Taehyung whimpered from the emptiness his hole was feeling right now, he also stared hungrily down at it, and Jungkook smirked so wide because this was really happening. He was finally going to have sex with this teasing, beautiful, slut that has been driving him crazy for the past months. 

Jungkook fumbled around to locate the condom packet, ripping it open with his teeth. He rolled the condom on in 1 second before lining himself up with Taehyung's red entrance, pausing for a second before saying, "After I'm done with you baby, you will be begging for more, you will forget about all those men that fucked you. You will only remember how good I made you feel." Jungkook whispered against his ear seductively before finally pushing inside, letting out a guttural groan as he slid all the way into that tight, wet, slippery, heat. 

"Fuck," Jungkook muttered, needing to take a moment to breathe when Taehyung let out an obscene moan, lips dropping open as he threw his head back. 

"Shit, you're so fucking thick, I'm gonna cry." Taehyung breathed, every muscle in his body tensed. Jungkook was afraid to move, staring at Taehyung to make sure he's okay before proceeding. 

"You good, baby? Or is my dick too big for you to handle?." Jungkook asked quietly, with a grin, and Taehyung's eyes snapped open with disbelief and hunger. 

"Oh no, don't worry about me, I can take it, I'm just in awe right now." Taehyung purred, relaxing against the seats, spreading his legs wider in invitation. Jungkook grinned appreciatively and thrusted slowly, keeping his movements slow and careful at first to give Taehyung time to adjust to his size. When his sadistic ass just wanted to pound into him mercilessly until he was screaming, crying, bleeding, and squirting in pleasure.

"Hmmm, Okay then," Jungkook murmured lowly and slid in as far as he could go, pausing there just to watch Taehyung choke on a moan as he grinded against his ass. After a minute, he could feel Taehyung starting to relax around him, so he picked up the pace, rolling his hips forward faster and deeper, making sure he hit his prostate repetitively. 

"Fuck! Go faster!." Taehyung gasped out between moans as Jungkook finally snapped, pulling out to the tip before aggressively slamming back into him with a sharp and powerful thrust. 

Taehuyng's loud cries filled the car, rising in pitch as Jungkook fucked into him faster, shaking the whole car with every thrust. 

Jungkook pulled out for a second and lifted Taehyung's legs further back so he could get a better angle and Taehyung gasped out in surprise. 

He thrusted back into him, sliding in deeper with this angle and Taehyung screamed out in a high pitched tone. He adjusted the angle of his thrusts so he could hit his prostate perfectly, making Taehyung arch his back and give a beautiful hoarse cry. Jungkook smirked so wide, pushing Taehyung's legs and hips back, practically bending him in half as he pounded into him mercilessly, hoping by the end of this, his prostate would be nicely bruised.

The car was shaking with his powerful deep thrusts, and the windows started to fog up from the heat of their bodies in pleasure. Taehyung's moans turned into sobs, he began to suck on his thumb from the intense pleasure he was feeling. The brunette hit his prostate over and over and over and over again which ended up making him bleed a bit. 

Jungkook felt the heat start to tighten in his lower stomach, almost painful, he felt Taehyung tighten around his cock from his elevated cries. 

"D-Don't stop-" Taehyung choked out, tears spilling down his flushed cheeks. 

"Beg for it," Jungkook spoke breathlessly, feeling himself about to cum. Taehyung looked up at him dazedly. 

"Please don't stop, you're making me feel so good, Officer…" Taehyung immediately obeyed like the good little boy he is, moaning the word "Officer" so hungrily and lewdly that Jungkook felt the heat erupt in his body some more. 

Taehyung just laughed breathlessly at him, clearly amused with the way Jungkooks' face turned bright red. 

"You know… you fuck me better than Daddy, your dick feels so much better." Taehyung said huskily, voice dropping low, sexily, and something snapped in Jungkook. 

Jungkook reached out and grabbed onto the blue-haired boy's penis, jerking him off in a fast past, while he continued ramming into him mercilessly. This had Taehyung screaming and sobbing out in pleasure. 

"Oh god, don't stop, FUCK!" Taehyung sobbed out shakily, biting onto his lips so hard that they started to bleed and Jungkook didn't stop, he kept pumping and fucking into him with all he's got left in him. 

Jungkook knew that he was close when he started to tighten around his dick, and his breathing started to quicken. The raven head began to lose the rhythm of his thrusts in the haze of pleasure. 

"F-Fuck! I'm going to cum!." Taehyung warned loudly with half-lidded eyes. Jungkook nodded, and he gave one more sharp, punishingly hard thrust and one last pump on his dick when he finally pushed Taehyung over the edge, making him scream as he arched his back clear off the seats and came all over Jungkook's hand and chest. 

Jungkook had a near heart attack when Taehyung screamed way too loudly in his ear. He was cumming and squirting everywhere. Fuck, he really must've been way too overstimulated. 

The blue-haired beauty clenched down impossibly tightly around Jungkook's cock, and the pressure drove him to completion, a harsh and raspy groan, leaving his lips as he came. 

"HOLY FUCK!! I can't stop!." Taehyung screamed out, still cumming and squirting everywhere, and Jungkook was genuinely concerned now. 

Jungkook just stared down at Taehyung for a good 3 minutes, watching him whimper and moan while he jerked himself off to completion. It was honestly the most beautiful sight Jungkook had ever laid his eyes on. Watching Taehyung cum was his new favourite thing, it was better than watching porn. 

Taehyung opened his eyes and fucking smiled up at him once he was done and Jungkook swore under his breath, he slowly pulled out of him and let Taehyungs legs down, falling forward to brace his arms against the seats on either side of Taehyungs body. 

"You look even more beautiful when you cum." Jungkook said softly, and Taehyung just laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck to pull him forward to give him a quick kiss on the lips, "Umm, that's nice to know, I guess." Taehyung replied back. 

Jungkook laughed a little breathlessly, taking in the sight of him. He looked absolutely wrecked, tear-stained eyes fluttering as his chest heaved with exertion, hair messy and sticking a little to his damp forehead, lips red from being bitten on, Little bit of blood and cum dripping from his thighs. Jungkook almost felt turned on again just from seeing him like this. 

"You look like a complete mess right now," Jungkook commented, and Taehyung shot him a withering look.

"I just got the best dick I’ve ever gotten in my whole life, give me a break and let me recover." Taehyung fired back indignantly. Jungkook couldn't help but grin at the compliment, squeezing his hip lightly. 

"Really? Even better than your Sugar Daddy's?" Jungkook smirked, and Taehyung just widened his eyes in surprise, not expecting such a sudden question.

"Yes, much better, he doesn't even know where my prostate is! Can you believe that? All that muscle and dick and he can't even put it to good use." Taehyung said frustratingly, and Jungkook burst out laughing in shock and relief. He is relieved that he fucks him better then his daddy, that way he will be coming back for more (He smirked evilly) 

"Sex with him is exhausting! I have to do all the work!, you know that he's scared of crushing me during sex with his weight?, so we only fuck in two ways, either I'm riding his dick while he just sits there on the bed, or he fucks me on the sex swing, but that's only on special occasions." Taehyung burst out in frustration, and Jungkook laughed even harder, cleansing onto his stomach in pain from laughing, tears spilling from his eyes. 

"F-Fuck baby, I'm s-so -sorry a-about -that." Jungkook tried to speak in between laughter, "B-but d-don't worry, y-you h-have me-now." the raven head said in between breaths and pain from laughing so damn hard. He honestly felt like a sex god right now. 

"Yea, I do." Taehyung flashed him a pleased smile and sat up, running his hand through his messy blue hair and shaking it out. He grabbed his underwear and shorts, pulling them back up his legs, taking up most of the space in the backseat because of his long legs. Jungkook opened the car door, so he could lean out a little to give himself some space to pull his own pants up and button them. 

"Shit, there's cum on my sweater!." Taehyung clicked his tongue in annoyance as he glanced down at the sticky trails clinging to his shirt and Jungkook just grinned, images of Taehyung cumming everywhere flashing in his mind. 

"Well, what do you expect? You came literally everywhere----" Jungkook froze for a second, staring at the cummed stained seats, "Fuck, now I'm gonna have to clean the seats, shit, luckily I have baby wipes in my suitcase." Jungkook continued, and Taehyung just stared at him in confusion. 

"May I ask, why you have baby wipes in your suitcase?" Taehyung cocked his head to the side to say, and Jungkook just rolled his eyes. 

"I- I always make a mess every morning while I'm having my Coffee...." Jungkook trailed off, his ears turning slightly red, and Taehyung just nodded, not really believing what he said. He got out of the car, fixing his clothes when he suddenly gasped. 

"Wait, shit, where did Bogum go?" Taehyung shouted suddenly, pointing out to the empty spot where it once laid Bogum's unconscious body. Jungkook jumped out of the car quickly, making his way over to Taehyung on the other side, staring with wide eyes. 

"W-what the h-hell?" Jungkook said under his breath, suddenly starting to panic from the realization that Bogum for sure must've heard them having sex, there's no way he hasn't heard, not with Taehyung's loud moans and with the car shaking. 

"Well, shit, he's for sure going to snitch on you Officer," Taehyung said, cocking his head to the side to stare at Jungkook, who was frozen on the spot, staring into space with what seemed like forever to Taehyung. The blue-haired boy just stared at Jungkook, waiting for him to move or say something, but he didn't even flinch. 

"Okay, well, that was fun, see you around sometime, Officer," Taehyung said quickly before he dashi runned runned away from Jungkook. Who didn't even notice him leaving, still standing there, with his eyes wide open and mouth slightly opened, trying to process everything that had just happened. 

_ I am completely and utterly fucked. _

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this long chapter lol shit gets pretty crazy.
> 
> Also this account is run by two people. Another story will very soon be posted. It’s a story that takes place in the 1900’s (I’m guessing you know where this is going). It’s going to be a very angsty, smutty, and serious novel that will touch on very sensitive topics. It’s a TAEKOOK love story, so stay tuned.

“Yo, have you guys seen Bogum and Jackson? They are like an hour late for work,” Jin asks for everyone in the room curiously, turning his whole chair around to face them. 

“Nope, maybe Jungkook knows? He did have a shift with Bogum yesterday.” Yoongi says with boredom, pointing towards Jungkook, who had a near panic attack.

“Oh yeah, good point, do you know where Bogum is?.” Jin says, turning his head to look at the brunet who just froze in his seat, too afraid to look at him in the eyes. 

Jungkook’s anxiety all night and this morning was at its highest peak; he couldn’t sleep all night because he was worried that Bogum was going to snitch on him to Namjoon, and he kept on thinking about what he was going to do if he lost his job. 

He was also beyond pissed at Taehyung for ditching him in such a serious and scary moment, knowing that this is his fault too. It was the blue-haired demon's fault for seducing him when he knows he was in such a sexually vulnerable state; he knows that he’s irresistible, and he used it to his advantage. 

“N-nope, hadn’t seen him since last night when we parted ways from our shift,” Jungkook said firmly to Jin, making a reasonable amount of eye contact, so he doesn’t look suspicious. 

Jin and Yoongi looked at one another and nodded their head in understanding, not asking any further questions. 

“I bet you they are hungover from having too many drinks at the club last night.” Hoseok says suddenly, smiling evilly, and Jin just rolled his eyes, “They also probably are having some morning threesome sex with some twink they brought home from the club.” Hoseok continued, and Yoongi choked on his coffee, spitting it all over his computer screen. 

“Jesus Hoseok, what is wrong with you? Who even thinks like that?” Jin says in disgust, running over to pat Yoongi on the back to save him from choking to death. 

“Oh come on, you all were thinking it too,” Hoseok says with a perverted grin, leaning back in his chair to lift his feet onto his desk while Jin was smacking Yoongi’s back with all his strength. 

“F-Fuck! I literally pictured it, I’m d-disgusted.” Yoongi chokes out with teary red eyes, face red from nearly choking to death. 

“I also bet you that the twink they took home last night was Taehy-----.” Hoseok didn’t get to finish his sentence before Jin grabbed the taser from Yoongi’s desk to threaten him with it. 

“I dare you to say another word Hoseok.” Jin says threateningly, holding the taser towards him, “I fucking dare you,” he continued, and Hoseok just smiled at him. 

“Damn, you found one of my kinks,” Hoseok says with a wicked grin, licking his lips, looking at the damn taser in Jin’s hand like it was the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. Jin backed away from him in disgust, he was 100% sure that he was on some type of heavy drug this morning. 

“Jungkook?” Namjoon called through the radio suddenly, and Jungkook jumped in his seat, he really didn’t want to answer him because he knows what he’s going to talk to him about. He knows that he’s fucking screwed, he might as well start packing his stuff because he’s so going to lose his job. He’s going to end up as a male prostitute or even worse, he’s going to end up on the streets broke for the rest of his life. 

The brunette pulled the radio off his belt slowly, shaking from fear, and held it up to his mouth to speak. 

“Yes, boss?” Jungkook replied shakily, his whole body shaking with fear. 

“I need to see you in my office, right now, please,” Namjoon said coldly and quickly hung up before Jungkook got to say anything back. 

“Damn Jungkook, you look like you saw a ghost,” Hoseok said suddenly, sending Jin a teasing smirk, snapping Jungkook from his dark thoughts. Jungkook couldn’t even look at Hoseok at the moment, he just slowly got up and made his way to the door, trying not to burst into tears. 

As Jungkook made his way down the hallway towards Namjoons office, he suddenly felt like someone was watching his every move. He kept on turning his head in paranoia and fear, he felt goosebumps all over his neck and arms. Jungkook even though he saw Jackson for a split second, but it was just one of the janitors cleaning. He was, for sure, losing his fucking mind. 

The brunette finally made it to Namjoon’s Office, after his life flashed before his eyes. He stood outside the door for god knows how long until someone opened the door for him. 

“You good there, Jungkook?” IU said from beside him, she gave him a very concerned look, and Jungkook just nodded his head and gave her a small smile. 

Namjoon was so intimidating and scary sitting there with his elbows on his desk, staring daggers into Jungkook’s soul. Jungkook felt extremely small under his harsh gaze. The room felt like it was getting shorter as he made his way across the room. He sat in a chair right across from Namjoon, who was still watching his every move like a hawk. 

“You need anything, love?” IU said suddenly, snapping Namjoon from his murderous stare just for a few seconds. 

“No, baby, I’m good,” Namjoon replied back, sending her a quick wink before looking back to Jungkook, who was trembling under his gaze. 

IU shut the door, and Jungkook really wanted to call her back in to save him from her evil boyfriend, husband, or whatever the fuck he is to her. 

“You know, in my 20 years of working here, I have never had an employee call me, crying, telling me that they got assaulted by one of their coworkers for being gay.” Namjoon said icily, and Jungkook trembled, even more, felt his blood run cold, felt the room get even smaller, “I was shocked and disgusted when I heard that, I couldn’t believe that one of my recruits would do such a thing, I especially didn’t expect it to come from you.” He continued in a Murderous tone, dropping his voice deeply and scarily, almost like he was threatening him. 

Jungkook had so many thoughts and emotions, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing, he had a hard time trying to process all of these bullshit accusations. 

“Now I don’t know what your intentions were Jungkook, but let me tell you now that I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour, I will——“ Namjoon tried to continue, but he got cut off by a panicking Jungkook. 

“B-Boss, I didn’t punch him because he’s gay for Christ's sake! I mean come on, I’m literally bisexual, I love men more than women. Actually, I've started to think that I am only attracted to men now, In fact, I-----.” Jungkook blurted out suddenly, practically shouting out his words, before he stopped and realized what he had just said. Namjoon just froze. 

_ Okay, maybe that was not very appropriate to say.  _

The room was so quiet, they both just stared at each other in shock. Namjoon’s mouth was slightly opened, his eyes wide as an owl and Jungkook was hiding his face with his hands, embarrassed, his face was red as a tomato. After what felt like forever, Namjoon cleared his throat and spoke. 

“Look, Jungkook, it’s not any of my business if you have some unresolved beef with one of my employees. My business is to make sure that you are not acting unprofessionally and unethically, And that’s exactly what you have done.” Namjoon said finally, after a long and uncomfortable silence between them, “I’m suspending you for a week Jungkook, not just you but Bogum as well. I hope you take the time to think about what you have done.” Namjoon continued calmly, and Jungkook’s heart sank. 

“B-But S-Sir he's lying, let me tell you exact——-“ Jungkook stutters out, he felt the tears start to well up in his eyes. 

“I really don’t want to hear anything come out of your mouth right now. I made my decision, and that’s final!.” Namjoon cut him off in a loud voice, which made Jungkook tear up evermore. 

Jungkook is so mad and embarrassed by this whole situation right now, he couldn’t even explain what really happened between him and Bogum. Namjoon just cut him off, refusing to believe his side of the story. He hated how Bogum switched the story up and made him seem like a homophobic asshole when, in reality, that is so far from the truth. 

“Everything all right?” IU says, opening the door to peek in, only to see a furious Namjoon and a miserable Jungkook. 

“Yep, Jungkook was just leaving actually,” Namjoon replies with a fake smile, gesturing with his hands for Jungkook to leave. 

Jungkook didn’t even bother to try and explain himself again, he just got up and left, not sending a single glance towards IU, he just slammed the door aggressively on his way out. 

_ I hope the fucking door breaks or his office sets on fire.  _

Jungkook felt like a zombie as he made his way down the long hallways back to his office, so he could pack his things and go home early since he was suspended for apparently being “unprofessional” and “unethical.” This is not entirely true if you don’t count the time he fucked Taehyung in his car or the time when they made out and almost fucked outside, where anyone who walked by could see them. Jungkook felt himself get even more irritated at just the thought of Taehyung, the seducer who brought himself into this mess. If it weren’t for that blue-haired seduction beauty, he wouldn’t have gotten suspended in the first place. Something just snapped in him when he saw the way Bogum pulled Taehyung in for a kiss, he had this sudden wave of extreme jealousy and possessiveness that he never knew he was capable of feeling. Hence why he acted the way he did. 

Everyone was super quiet when he made his way to his desk, to pack his shit up. Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jin watched his every move, with confused looks on their faces. 

“Umm, where the hell are you going?” Yoongi says questionably, raising his hands in the air in confusion.

Jungkook tried so hard to not end up bursting in tears in front of them. He just packed his things up, not saying a single word. He couldn’t even believe the situation he was in himself. What on earth was he even supposed to say to them? “Oh, nothing I’m just suspended because apparently, I’m a homophobic asshole who loves beating up gay men for no apparent reason, just for my sick, pleasure.” 

“Yo, you death or what?” Yoongi said annoyingly in his chair, trying to get Jungkook's attention, but Jungkook continued to ignore him. 

The brunette was just about to leave when Jin came rushing over to him, with a thin piece of paper in his hand. 

“Look, man, here’s my number, if you need anything just hit me up, maybe we can even hit the club up some time together, I know this great strip---” Jin got cut off my Jungkook who just snatched the paper from his hand and aggressively slammed the door behind him. Leaving a very offended and confused Jin behind. 

“Wow, what the fuck is his problem?.” Hoseok said in confusion, looking completely aggrieved, getting up from his seat to steal one of Yoongi’s chocolate Eclair desserts, ignoring Yoongi's deathly stare. 

////////////////////////////

“All by myself” Jungkook sang to himself in his empty apartment, on his shitty old couch that was a hand-me-down from his great-grandma, while he drank some red wine and vaped, which is very unhealthy but who even cares, his life just ended, who cares if he ends up with lung cancer. It’s not like anyone is going to care, he has no one. No one to come home to, no one to love, no one who could give him head from time to time, but that’s beside the point. 

The brunette really feels depressed right now, and he just wishes he could have someone to hold on too, someone to tell him that everything will be okay, that he isn’t a complete fuckup. Jungkook wants to feel wanted and loved, but it doesn’t seem like he will be getting that anytime soon, not if he continues to be reckless. He needs to somehow befriend Bogum even though it seems impossible considering how he knows that Taehyung is infatuated with him. He also couldn’t forget those deathly glares he always sends him anytime he so much as dares to breathe next to the blue-haired beauty. 

Truthfully, Jungkook only wanted one person, and that so happens to be someone who is so out of his league and so happens to be already taken by a giant, muscular, possessive man who looks like he could kill someone by just staring at them. The brunette knows because he felt already dead when he locked eyes with him that day, he’s never been so intimidated, so fearful of someone in his life. 

Jungkook smirked suddenly, remembering how pissed off Bogum was when he had the blue-haired beauty in his grasp, how he was practically grinding on him with that perfect ass of his that he so desperately wants to feel between his fingers again. The brunette licked his lips and felt himself harden just thinking about it. 

“OH, MARK!! YES YES RIGHT THERE!! FUCK!!” Marissa suddenly screamed out loud between the thin walls of the apartment that had Jungkook snapping from his dirty thoughts and instead had him nearly choking to death on his vaper. 

“YEA YOU LIKE THAT MARISSA??! YOU LOVE MY THICK COCK??! HUH, SLUT!” Jungkook fell on the floor this time when he heard a loud Slam against his wall that nearly gave him a heart attack, only it wasn’t just one slam but repeated harsh slams that had Jungkook blocking his ears from the loud intrusion. He couldn’t believe that his neighbours were having nice rough sex right now while he is sitting here alone drinking and Vaping his pain away. 

His perverted neighbours haven’t stopped sending him notes almost every day, he would return home from work and find one of those letters under his door, asking him if he was still interested in joining them in on a threesome. They even sent him provocative photos of them having sex in every position possible, one with them fucking in the three-legged dog position with a message saying, “You’re really missing out, baby boy” that had him nearly vomiting. They both were so unattractive that it hurts his eyes to even looking at them; maybe if they were appealing to his eyes, he might have reconsidered. 

“FASTER!! FASTER!!! COME ON FUCK ME FASTER YOU LITTLE BITCH,” Marissa screamed out, which finally hit the last straw for the brunette. 

Jungkook has finally had enough of this bullshit, he needs to get out of here right now, he needs a distraction, he needs…..to forget. 

He suddenly remembered that Jin gave him his number, which he put in his jacket pocket. This was perfect; he did remember Jin telling him that if he needed him, he could just hit him up, and that’s precisely what he’s going to do. He’s desperate, he needs to get out of this house before he does something he will regret (Like finding out where Bogum lives so he could strangle him with his bare hands in his sleep). 

After nearly what seemed like 50 years he got up from his couch, almost falling again on the ground from his very numb legs, he grabbed his jacket. He signed in relief knowing that he wasn’t stupid enough to throw away that number that could save him tonight from possibly dying in his shitty apartment. 

He snatched his crappy, cracked screen, iPhone 6s from his pocket and dialled the number. Jungkook hoped to god that this was actually Jin's number and not someone else’s. 

After the third ring, someone picked up. 

“Hellloooooo, whooooo thissssss??!” Jin screamed into the phone, causing Jungkook to quickly pull away from his phone from his ear from possible ear damage. He could tell that he was at the club if the loud screams and music wasn’t any indication. He could hear R.Kelly's song “Cookie” playing in the background. 

“H-Hey, uh, this is Jungko—-“ Jungkook didn’t even get to finish before Jin started to sing along to the song, screaming at the top of his lungs to a line from that perverted song about how R.Kelly loves to eat out his women, that their pussies taste so damn good like an Oreo. The brunette Hates that man after he found out about all those women he manipulated and raped, he’s even madder that they haven't put him behind bars already. He knows for sure that if he ever came across R.Kelly on the street, he wouldn’t hesitate to shoot him in the face. 

“S-Sorryyyyy, I got distracted, Who' ss this again??” Jin asked again after the song ended, sounding completely out of breath. 

“This is Jungkook, I was wonder—-“ 

“OHHHH JUNGKOOK!!!! MANNNN YOUUU HAVE TO COME TO THIS STRIP CLUBBB!! THE HOTTEST CHICKS ARE HERE, THEYRE SO FUCKING HOT, YOU HAVE TO COME, LIKE NOW!!!!” Jin shouted into the phone, cutting him off once again, causing Jungkook to move away from his phone from his ear. Is this what Jin is like when he’s drunk? This is not what he was expecting at all. 

“HERE ILL SEND YOU THEEE ADDRESS, YOU BETTER FUCKING COME to CAUSE THE WHOLE GANG IS HERE!! YOU CAN'T-MISS THIS!!” Jin continued before he hung up. 20 seconds later, his phone lit up with the address to the club he so passionately was talking about. Thankfully the club is only a 10-minute drive from his apartment; he looked at the 5-star rating of this club. Apparently, it’s the best strip club here in Seoul. Some guy wrote a review saying that he came in his pants just from looking at one of the strippers, that’s how sexy and hot these strippers were according to this middle-aged men that’s most likely married. 

Jungkook was shaking with excitement, he hasn’t visited a strip club since senior year, this is the perfect time to let loose and have a great time. Hopefully, by the end of this night, he will get some sweet lap dance or find someone to take home for the night, so he could reck them between his sheets.

The brunette took a quick shower, drying his hair at the speed of light. Dressing up in the sexiest clothes he owns. Putting on a pair of these tight black jeans that show off how thick his thighs are, a nice loose blue silk satin shirt that shows off his muscular chest and biceps. He put on one of his silver chokers, some pink glossy lip gloss, some dark brown eyeshadow that makes his eyes appear much more significant than they already are. He then Sprayed himself with the most potent, most long-lasting perfume he owned. Brushed his hair back so his forehead could show (apparently he looks manly like this) snapped on 9 small black hoop earrings on his ears, and finally, he put on his air Max Goadome boots that make him appear even taller then he is. 

Jungkook looked into the mirror and almost moaned because god fucking damn he looked good. He would totally bang himself if he could, that’s how desirable he looked at the moment. He thought back to Bogum calling him a “manwhore” and smirked because that is precisely what he looks like right now, and he’s really digging it. He knows that if Taehyung saw him right now, he would be on his knees for him without a second thought. He quickly shook that thought from his head (he really couldn’t risk getting a boner) and grabbed his keys, winked at himself in the mirror and left for a boisterous night. 

//////////////////////////////////// 

As expected, the club is completely packed with a bunch of rich middle-aged horny married men that have nothing better to do with their time but gaze hungrily over a bunch of young beautiful, half-naked women. 

Jungkook is entranced with the place, he’s never ever seen a place so filthy but elegant looking at the same time. The club is costly, looking with Dim red neon lights shining throughout the room, giving it a seductive atmosphere. The tables were made out of real gold, including the chairs and poles. There is a vast stage way in the front where wealthy men in suits sat together, drinking. They each had a stripper in their laps that were grinding while they held onto their tiny waists, kissing up to their shoulders and neck. 

To the side of the club, you are introduced to the bar, where a stripper is currently giving a bartender a sloppy blowjob while he makes the drinks- like it was the most normal thing ever. Jungkook’s never been more confused in his life, how is that even allowed? How is that sanitary? He reminds himself to never order a drink from there, he can’t risk getting jizz in his drink accidentally. 

Just as he was about to turn back the way he came, he saw Jin drunkenly making his way over to him. He looked like a total mess with his hair messy, his lips were swollen red, his shirt was ripped open as well as his zipper. What the hell…..

“MY BRO!!! YOU CAMEEEE!!!!” Jin shouted across the club while he made his way over to him, trying hard not to stumble over his legs. Jungkook smiled at him awkwardly. 

Jin practically threw himself at him in a hug, the brunet almost fell backwards, but he used his muscular strength to hold both of them up. 

“Yea...wouldnt miss it for the world,” Jungkook said sarcastically, hugging him back. Jin chuckled against his neck, swaying Jungkook from side to side while clutching him, before retrieving back from his tight grasp to give him a lazy smile, that made Jungkook feel a bit uneasy. 

“MANN I JUST MADE OUT WITH THE HOTTEST CHICK KKK!!” Jin said happily, jumping up and down while trying to reach out to grab the brunet's hands to dance with him, but Jungkook quickly slapped his hands away. The brunette was surprised with his comment because it really looked like he got assaulted, why was his zipper ripped open like that? 

Jin suddenly screamed out loud, his eyeballs bulging out of his head, his mouth hanging open in shock. 

When he suddenly, literally out of nowhere, slut dropped to the floor, bending his ass back, trying to twerk, singing along to Rock city bitch by Tyga. 

“Rack City, bitch, rack rack city, bitch!!!, Ten, ten, ten, twenty on yo titties, bitch, 100 deep VIP, no guest list, T-T-Raw, you don't know who you fuckin' with, Got my other bitch fuckin' with my other bitch!!!!” Jin started rapping loudly, people began to join in, all of them slut dropping to the floor with him, people began grinding on the floor, the strippers started to aggressively swing their hips, some even started stripping their clothes until they were naked. Their naked forms all out into the open for everyone to see. 

Pretty soon, the whole club was rapping along to this ridiculous song while Jungkook just stood there staring at all these people like they were mentally insane. The brunette felt like he was dreaming of how odd everyone was acting. Jungkook is not stupid, he’s been to many clubs during his youth, but he can’t seem to remember them being this shocking. Everyone lost their shit. 

Someone tapped his shoulder, and when he turned around, he was so thankful to see Yoongi there, he looked like he was annoyed just as much as he was. He had the biggest scowl on his face, looking thoroughly out of it. Jungkook noticed that he was dressed in the simplest clothes, with a regular pair of jeans that were slightly ripped at the bottom, he had on a regular white t-shirt, with a black headband wrapped around his head. You could say he looked like a rapper at the moment. 

Yoongi rolled his eyes and pointed behind him when Jungkook nearly choked on his spit. 

Behind him, he saw a half-naked Hoseok (shirtless with his tongue out) twerking sensually against some stunning stripper with pink hair. The stripper grabbed onto Hoseok’s hips while he twerked against his crotch. People were surrounding them, throwing money and yelling “YES QUEENS” while they continued their very sensual dance. 

“Fucking kill me,” Yoongi said loud enough for Jungkook to hear him over their hectic surroundings. Jungkook couldn’t help but laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation they were in. 

“Man Hoseok really knows how to dance, he moves his body better than these strippers do,” Jungkook replied back, smirking, looking behind Yoongi to see Jin and Hoseok now both twerking against the pretty pink-haired stripper. Although from an outsider, they wouldn’t think that Jin was twerking, it looked more like he was having a seizure (but that certainly didn’t stop him from dancing), but he was enjoying himself too much. This made Jungkook realize that he isn’t having fun like he thought he would be. 

“Yea, he’s such a whore, he always comes to this club to hook up with that stripper, always dragging me along like I’m some fucking puppet.” Yoongi scoffed annoyingly, rubbing his neck. Jungkook widened his eyes in Surprise from hearing that word. “And Jin, well, he’s just trying to forget about someone, that's why he always comes with Hoseok to this filthy place,” Yoongi continued saying, which had caught Jungkook's attention immediately. 

“Really? Who’s that “someone” Jungkook asked rather quickly, suddenly remembering that odd conversation he had that one night when Jin asked him if he was attractive enough to possibly seduce a straight male into falling for him. 

“Oh, he didn’t tell you? Well then…... it’s our boss Namjoon” Yoongi said blatantly, and for some reason, it didn’t shock the brunette. Jungkook just nodded in understatement. He wasn’t surprised at that confirmation, introverts always notice everything, just like how he knew Bogum obsessed with Taehyung the moment he saw him gazing with lust at him in the office. 

Jungkook suddenly locked eyes with Jin for a moment, and he could see the sadness in his eyes, the way he tries to cover it up by drinking until he was drunk so he could forget about the pain. Jungkook can somehow relate to him, how they both are after someone that is already taken or way out of their league. 

After what seemed like forever, the song finally ended, and everyone went their separate ways. Another song started to play, but no one reacted to it the way they did to the previous one. Hoseok was still dancing with the pink-haired stripper while Jin watched them with half-lidded eyes, he struggled to keep himself standing up, so he eventually sat down on a chair. 

“Come on let's get a drink and find a seat, the show will start soon,” Yoongi said flatly, grabbing Jungkook's hand to follow him through the sweaty Crowd. The same bartender stood there, but this time he was alone, not with a stripper on her knees for him. It still made Jungkook's stomach turn, he didn’t trust that man making his drink with his filthy hands. 

“Two Carpano Antica please,” Yoongi said as soon as they got to the bar, playfully slamming his fists onto the table bar, giving the bartender a fake smile which the man returned back. Jungkook tried to tell Yoongi he didn’t want a drink, but he wouldn’t budge, he told him to stop being a little bitch and loosen up a little. If only he knew why he didn’t want one. 

Jungkook couldn’t help but watch the bartenders every move as he made their drinks, making sure he didn’t secretly spit in any of them. 

“Here you go fellas,” The bartender said plainly as he handed them their drinks, sending them a slow and forced smile that made both Yoongi and Jungkook cringe to the max. The brunette couldn’t help but notice how similar the man looked like Tom Hiddleston. 

Yoongi didn’t even waste a second before he gulped down his whole drink like he was taking a shot. The drink was not meant for it to be shoved down your throat in one go, you could end up Choking to your death. Jungkook felt like a weirdo now just taking small sips from his drink like he was afraid that it would somehow disappear or burn his tongue. 

“So I heard what happened between you and Bogum, shit must be hard, Huh?” Yoongi said, suddenly clearing his throat, making Jungkook's heart jolt and his face turn red from embarrassment. “He told everyone about it, he texted everyone whining about how you ruined his perfect face” Yoongi continued causally like he was talking about the weather and Jungkook started to turn red with anger, not from shame. Not only is Bogum a big compulsive liar, but he’s also an attention-seeking bitch. 

Oh I’m so going to kill him in his sleep 

“Don’t worry, I know what he said about you, “punching him because he’s gay” is not true, it’s complete and utter bullshit” Yoongi said after watching Jungkook nearly shattering his drink from gripping onto it so tightly. 

Jungkook snapped his head so fast to look him in the eyes because did Yoongi really just say that? He couldn’t help but smile at his words, they calmed his nervous self down. 

“Let me guess, you guys had an argument over Taehyung, right?” Yoongi said after a few minutes, staring right into Jungkook's soul, with a small grin on his face. The brunettes face was red as a tomato at this point, he couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. He turned his face away and covered them with his hands in embarrassment. Yoongi started chuckling next to him in amusement, patting his back to comfort him. 

“Ohh, god!! Is it that obvious?!!” Jungkook groaned into his hand, which made Yoongi let out a small chuckle. 

“Yea, you really are. Literally, everyone knows Except Namjoon and IU. I swear to god it’s like I’m watching an episode of keeping up with the Kardashians” Yoongi grinned mischievously at him which only made Jungkook want to die even more. 

_ Well that’s just great _

“Look Jungkook…. there’s something you don’t know about Bogum, you need to be careful around him, like very Careful he ca——-Yoongi didn’t get to finish what he was about to say when all the lights in the club dimmed down to a dark orange neon colour. The bright lights shined onto the stage where James Charles stood smiling sweetly, waiting for everyone to quiet down so he could give his speech. 

“Hey, sisters!!! I hope everyone is enjoying themselves so far!!, we have a very special guest tonight that is going to leave you all sister shook. He’s one of my best friends, one of my idols, I love this man with all my heart, he’s an inspiration to all of us, he’s—” James started to tear up dramatically making everyone in the room groin and roll their eyes in annoyance from how dramatic he was being. 

“Jesus gets to the fucking point, no one cares,” Yoongi whispered to Jungkook, who just snickered. 

“GIVE IT UP FOR SISTER SAM SMITH WHO WILL BE PERFORMING HIS NEW SINGLE: HOW DO YOU SLEEP!!!” James shouted into the microphone (after what felt like 20 years) when the whole room erupted into cheers and whistles. 

Jungkook almost fainted when he heard that name, he couldn’t breathe, he jumped out of his seat, grabbed Yoongi by his hand to drag him closer to the stage to see one of his idols up close. 

“I'm done hatin' myself for feelin', I'm done cryin' myself awake” Sam starts to sing, as he comes out from the side of the stage wearing the exact same outfit he wore in his music video (as well as his backup dancers). His heavenly voice touching people's hearts around the room, as well as his sensual dance moves that left everyone entranced. 

Jungkook watched his performance with tears in his eyes, overwhelmed when Sam started to seductively sway his hips while having his hands in sleeping like a position against the side of his head. The brunet remembers practicing this part in his room high off of adrenalin at 2 in the morning. 

“I'm hopin' that my love will keep you up tonight” Sam sings the last line before the whole club erupts into applause, people whistling and cheering for him. The room went crazy for him. 

“Thank you so much, everyone, I wish I could stay, but I got a plane to catch, but I will be back soon!” Sam sunnily says to everyone in the room before a wailing James Charles joins him on stage. 

“OHHHH MYYYY GOODDDDD SISTERRRRR THAT WASSSS AMAZINGGGG” James fake cried to Sam, reaching out to give him a bone-crushing hug that had Sam nearly falling backwards. Jungkook felt the second-hand embarrassment from across the room. 

“Oh fuck off James, no one gives a shit, go fake cry somewhere else!!” Some random man in the audience shouted out, which in return had James giving them the middle finger before he took off, sashaying away from the stage with Sam in his grasp. Another host replaced James after he refused to go back out, saying that the audience was “very disrespectful” and that he will not tolerate anyone who is not “sister confirmed” by him. Whatever that even meant. 

“We are now moving on to one of your favourite dancers of the night, this dancer is highly requested and one of our most experienced strippers. So without further or do, give it up for ANGELV!” The host said cheerily into the mic before the loud, overly exaggerated cheers erupted, more people that Jungkook had never seen before started to crowd around the room. Jungkook couldn't help but notice the men who were nearly sleeping before are now fully awake and interested, too interested….

Even James Charles joined in to see the show, his head popping out between the curtains backstage. 

The crowd started chanting “AngelV” before the silhouetted figure that has been nearly invisible in the shadows of the stage was now strutting confidently to the center of the scene where the gold-silver pole stood. 

Now, Jungkook knows for a fact that he is attracted to men more than women, but the dancer on stage had him questioning his sexuality. The girl on stage, with her long shiny, silky lavender hair and her tall, tanned slim figure, was so mesmerizing, so ethereal, so sexy, he nearly came in his pants right there. The impossibly tight short black Cut Out Bodystocking Dress left nothing to the imagination, he could practically see her whole cute perky ass and her small tits sticking out of her dress. 

“I want her,” Jungkook said dazedly to Yoongi, who was staring at him with a smirk on his face which the brunette didn’t notice. 

AngelV started to move around the pole to Earned it by the Weeknd, movements slow and sultry. Her head tipped back to expose her neck, her back arching at a curve. Her hands roaming her skin and between her thighs, stroking suggestively while biting her lips, making eye contact with the audience. 

The lavender haired beauty leaned against the pole and lowered herself on her heels while keeping her head tipped back and lips parted. The wealthy men started throwing her money when she spread her legs apart and slowly dragged her hand to her private area. She bent down in front of the stage to show off her long tan legs and perky ass. Her tight dress squeezing her tits and ass nicely. She was now in front of the stage and waited in that position as the hungry middle-aged men placed money between her dress. 

“What are you waiting for Jungkook, I thought you wanted HER?” Yoongi said teasingly while trying everything in his power to not burst out laughing. Jungkook was too mesmerized and too oblivious at the moment to catch the way Yoongi empathized the word “Her.” 

The men started to feel her up, touching her down her legs, and some even cupped her ass. AngelV sensually moved into a splitting position. The men stuffing their money in between her dress once again. Some men tried to reach their hands between her legs, and some tried to grab her tits, but she quickly snapped their hands away, teasingly gesturing “Don’t touch” with her finger. 

“Damn Jungkook, what are you going to do about all those men touching your GIRL like that?” Yoongi said with a mischievous smile, but Jungkook once again didn’t hear him. 

Jungkook was having so many dirty thoughts about the lavender haired stripper, he fantasized about going up on the stage, grabbing her by her tiny waist, to pull her in for a bruising, sloppy kiss for everyone in this room to see. To touch, lick, mark up her entire body to claim her as his. Then he would take her home and make sweet love to her all night long. 

AngelV was now thrusting into the air while pushing out her chest, her thighs were red from how hard the men were groping her. 

Jungkook got hard from seeing her thighs red like that, he would love to have the dancer underneath him like that, writhing and aching. He imagined her bare, spread out, and bouncing on his 8 inched dick while he gripped onto her waist painfully hard until she was severely bruised. 

AngelV was back on the stage, on the pole, rolling her ass against it expertly. She then suddenly made direct eye contact with Jungkook before she hooked one leg over the pole and started grinding on it, looking at the audience from upside down, while still making eye contact with the brunette who was now shivering in his seat. 

Yoongi noticed and grinned so full it hurt his cheeks after. 

Just before the song ended, the lavender haired stripper rolled her ass against the pole one last time, staring into Jungkook’s soul like she wanted to devour him right there. 

“Holy shit, he- I mean she’s literally eye fucking you Jungkook, what the fuck?!?” Yoongi commented in shock, finally catching the brunettes attention, who just turned and smirked at him. 

“Yea I know, and I promise you I am not leaving this club until I at least get a lap dance from her, I will fucking destroy anyone who gets in my way, I MEAN IT” Jungkook replied back with a promise to Yoongi who gave him a nod in encouragement. 

Right before the lavender haired stripper left the stage, she made eye contact with Jungkook once last time before forming the letter “V” with her tongue sticking out in the middle. 

That hit the last straw for Jungkook, he needed to let the stripper know that he’s fucking interested in her. He wants her between his thick thighs while he fucks her face mercilessly. So he did what he knows best

Jungkook slowly trailed one of his hands down his chest, down in between his legs, before grabbing his crotch in his palm before pointing with his other hand right at the stripper. To let her know that "this dick" is all hers to choke on and ride. The lavender haired stripper blushed a cute shade of pink before she disappeared behind the stage curtains. 

“You’re so shameless,” Yoongi says with a teasing grin after he just witnessed the brunettes inappropriate act with the stripper. Jungkook didn’t even give him a single glance before he eagerly got up from his seat to reserve a VIP select private show from the sexy, ethereal, dancer that had been driving him nearly insane ever since she stepped foot onto that stage with those 6-inch black heels. 

Jungkook practically sprinted over to a very exhausted attendant, so he could get that private show before he lost his mind or worse….died of blue balls. 

“Hello, I would like to reserve a private show from ANGELV, please,” Jungkook said rather quickly, eagerly, almost yelling at the attendant. The guy gave Jungkook a very displeased look before he looked at his computer screen to see if there were any available spots. 

“Yea, sorry, but AngelV is taken for the whole night, but you can reserve a seat for next week if you'd like,” The attendant said tonelessly, not knowing how badly those words affected the brunette. Almost making him burst out crying right then and there. 

Does this (he read his name tag) Jeff know that he needs to see this dancer right now? That he will literally die if he doesn’t see her tonight? Does he not realize how serious this situation is? He could die tonight, he could be the cause of his death.

“Look, I will literally pay you $10,000 if that means I get to see that gorgeous angel tonight, please I’m BEGGING you! I'm going to die if I don’t see her,” Jungkook said shakily, desperately gripping the counter tightly between his fingers.

Jeff gave him the “you’re insane” look before he zoned out for a couple of seconds, thinking about if he should just let this crazy man see the stripper or just let the police officers escort him out. Who would hopefully drive him to the mental hospital for him to get checked for possibly having obsessive love disorder or a borderline personality disorder? 

“Damn man, what on earth did this dancer do to you…..but yea okay, I guess that could work. I mean, I would be an idiot to decline such an offer,” Jeff says with a gentle smile, turning back to his computer screen to confirm his position. Jungkook gave him a beaming smile, reaching out to provide him with a bone-crushing hug that had Jeff gasping for air. 

“THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH MAN, I SWEAR TO GOD YOU ARE AN ANGEL, GOD BLESS YOUR SOUL, GOD BLESS YOUR EXISTENCE ACTUALLY. JESUS LOVES YOU, MAN!!” Jungkook said when he pulled back from a very flustered Jeff, who just shyly smiled at him. The brunette quickly snatched his wallet from his pocket to pull out his debit card with a crazy grin on his face. Before swiping it into the POS system, only to start giggling excitedly when it said “Payment confirmed,” which had Jeff staring at him like he was mentally insane. Jungkook gave him one last hug, blew him a kiss, and then made his way to the VIP section. 

////////////////////////////////

Jungkook showed his slip to the bodyguards who just lamely pointed him to room 9. The VIP section was oddly creepy, it was a long hallway with many doors at the side, with the strippers named labelled in bold letters at the front. You could hear the quiet groans and the slow sensual music coming from the rooms that left the brunette feeling uncomfortable for some odd reason. I mean, he did ask for this, so why is he thinking of backing out now? 

Jungkook wished he had made a stop to the bathroom to make sure that he looked still presentable and not like he got run over by a car. He wanted her to look at him with lust, not disgust, not yuck but fuck, not Jungkook but Jungshook. He wants AngelV to look at him the way women look at Channing Tatum in Magic Mike- with hunger. 

After Jungkook took a good few deep breaths, fixed his clothes and hair up, he slowly turned the doorknob to AngelV room, hoping to see her waiting for him there already. As soon as he opened the door, he didn’t get to breathe before he got attacked instead by fog fluids that had him coughing uncontrollably from the unexpected intrusion. 

The brunette quickly waved the fog smoke away from his face while making his way into the dark dimmed room that had a gold pole standing in front of a long red couch. There was a slow deep sensual song playing in the background that gave a sexy atmosphere in the room. Jungkook scanned the room with his brown doe eyes when he saw AngelV standing in the far corner. The brunet had to blink twice and rub his eyes to make sure he was not hallucinating, but he wasn’t because there she stood in all her glory, with the same sexy outfit from her performance, with a red glass of vodka in her palm. 

The lavender haired stripper stood there, gazing at Jungkook with the sexist most erotic stare that had Jungkook nearly fainting at the spot from the gorgeous sight. The slow music was making everything harder for the brunette because as the stripper started to make her way over to him with her slow, elegantly steps, it made everything more intense. 

_ Fucking hell I can breathe  _

The lavender haired stripper came right up to Jungkook, hitting him with her heavenly scent that had the brunettes eyes darkened with arousal. She stared at him with hunger in her eyes, licking her lips in a teasingly matter while she touched his muscular chest between her long slender fingers before bringing one of Jungkook’s large hands to wrap around her petite waist. 

“You’re so fucking sexy, babygirl," Jungkook says while he squeezes her waist softly, looking into her deep blue ocean eyes and red lips that he so desperately wanted to feel against his lips. 

AngelV didn’t say a single word. Instead, she brought her vodka drink to her lips while remaining intense eye contact with the latter before she chugged the whole drink down her throat in one go, leaving some to fall down her naked chest. Jungkook wanted so desperately to lick the remains off of her creamy chest but wouldn’t do so unless she wanted him too. 

AngelV suddenly pulled Jungkook by his blue blouse across the room until he fell back into one of the red couches. The brunette was surprised by how firm the dancer's grip was, how she so effortlessly threw him on the sofa. 

“Damn baby girl, I see you, trying to dominate me and shit,” Jungkook says while snickering, looking up at the dancer who is now staring at him with an expression that the brunette can’t read. 

They both stared at each other with challenging eyes before the dancer threw herself in his lap, straddling him and Jungkook immediately gripped onto her tiny waist. She started to grind in his lap like she was riding his dick, sensually rolling her hips around in slow circles before she started to press down hard against his crotch and that’s when Jungkook felt it. 

The brunet felt a hard bump that came from the dancer, as she was grinding into his lap like a needy whore. Jungkook was very confused, he had a girl grind into his lap before, but it didn’t feel like this, it wasn’t supposed to feel hard down there, it’s supposed to feel fluffy and soft like a marshmallow. Not….. like a rock.

_ Oh my god, does she have a dick?!! _

Jungkook needed to find out for himself, so while the dancer was grinding into his lap, he slowly trailed one of his hands down from between one of her legs to her private area, and that’s when he felt it, that thick patch. 

The lavender haired beauty suddenly stopped from grinding on his lap to look down at him with an unreadable expression before she slowly started to grin widely. That’s when Jungkook lost it. He pushed her off his lap, shrieking out loud; he stood up on the couch with his hands in karate like position. 

“W-WHAT THE FUCK!!??” Jungkook screamed down at the dancer who was now laughing hysterically at him, with that deep voice……that voice…..

The dancer slowly got up from the floor still laughing uncontrollably before giving Jungkook a crazy grin before she/he snatched her/his lavender hair from her/his head to reveal a very familiar shade of blue hair underneath….

“W-WHAT THE F-FUCK?!!” Jungkook shouted in surprise, not believing what he was seeing in front of him. 

“SURPRISE OFFICER!!” Taehyung shouted out happily, which had the brunette scowling in disbelief. 

“Y-YOU’RE A STRIPPER?!! H-HOW? W-WHY??” Jungkook replied back in disbelief and anger from Taehyung, tricking him like this all night long. He could have just told him instead of playing with his feelings. 

“Fuck Officer, I can’t believe you didn’t recognize me, you reminded me of that Austin guy in A cinderella story where he didn’t recognize Sam just because she was wearing a small mask on her face…. Man what an idiot,” Taehyung said absentmindedly, not caring that he basically just ignored his question and just indirectly called Jungkook an idiot. The brunet scoffed offendedly

“Oh come on, Taehyung, you look unrecognizable, I mean that wig, that makeup, those boobs!! Your non-existent dick!! How the hell did you even hide your dick like that!!?” Jungkook asked questionably. 

“Oh, these?” Taehyung playfully grabbed onto his fake boobs while squeezing them between his fingers, “It’s a strap-on silicone breast form, of course, Duh! and these...” Taehyung says gazing at Jungkook with a knowing smirk, before hiking up his tight dress up to show what’s underneath, “Is men gaffs, it’s basically a male thong, but it hides your dick from showing. Usually, transgender men wear them.” he continues before palming himself through his underwear, and the brunette eyes darkened. 

Jungkook really wants to slap that knowing smirk off of his face but can’t seem too with how sexy he was looking at the moment, he has a fetish for men who crossdress, it’s one of the hottest things for a bottom to do. And well...Taehyung makes the perfect bottom. The brunette never thought that he would see the blue-haired beauty in a dress, never thought that seeing him dressed as a stripper would make him so aroused. 

“So, like what? You’re a criminal during the day, and a stripper during the night is that it. Does your sugar daddy approve of this baby?” Jungkook says, his voice now an octave lower, slowly making his way to the blue-haired beauty in careful, slow steps until he stood right in front of him. He pulled Taehyung forward by his dress to stare into those big anime eyes and luscious lips that he loves so much. 

“More like I’m a full time criminal and a part-time weekend night stripper. Oh and Daddy? He doesn't know I’m a stripper if he found out…...well he would burn this whole place down, and then he would chain me up to his bed where he would aggressively fuck me all night long” Taehyung purrs while trailing his fingers down Jungkook’s chest. The brunette tongued the side of his cheek over that revelation that he didn't want to hear. He wrapped his large hands around his waist, squeezing the flesh between his fingers tightly before he picked him up by his thighs to carry him over to one of the couches so he could straddle his muscular thighs. 

“F-Fuck, I love it when you pick me up” Taehyung gasps against his neck, the brunette smirked before leaning into his neck to start kissing against his jaw and collarbones, sucking the flesh between his lips that had the dancer whimpering in his lap. The dancer began to Grinde in his lap while Jungkook trailed his fingers down to his soft perky ass, kneading the flesh between his fingers. 

“I miss you, baby, I miss touching you,” Jungkook whispered in his ear before sucking his earlobe into his warm mouth while he gave his marshmallow ass a gentle harsh slap. 

The room suddenly got hotter, It was too hot. Jungkook was incredibly turned on, their bulges were rubbing against each other harshly. The brunette groaned as his hips started to thrust up to meet his ministrations. Taehyung leaned back from the brunettes neck to meet his lips in a heated kiss. Jungkook used this opportunity to slide one hand up Taehyung’s body to pull down his dress. Taehyung gasped into the embrace as Jungkook harshly pulled up his dress enough so his lower region could be on full display, he then ripped open his gaffs with his long fingernails (that were painted black) to throw it somewhere across the room. 

Jungkook looked up and almost moaned from how beautiful Taehyung looked from above him, his hair was a mess, his eyes were shut with pleasure, his lips were incredibly red from all the lip-biting he has done. He looked wholly fucked out already, and they haven’t even done anything. 

“O-Officer, this is usually not how private sessions go,” Taehyung says dazedly. 

“I must be one special motherfucker, then” Jungkook rasped out, his voice an octave lower than before. The brunet trailed one hand up to his thin body, feeling the other’s flat, cute tummy and chest. Taehyung threw his head back deliciously, grinding down harder on his achingly hard cock. 

Now, there was a problem, Jungkook tried to play with his nipples but instead got hit by his fake small silicon boobs, that he soon noticed up close, were very disgusting looking. From afar, they look real but up close, well… it’s embarrassing. 

The Brunets dick was starting to soften with that very unpleasant view, so instead, he ripped his entire dress to pieces and took off Taehyung's fake small boobs, which was extremely difficult due to it almost being glued to his body. 

“Fuck officer, if I had a dime for every time you ripped one of my clothing off with your tiger-like fingernails, I would be rich” Taehyung giggled in his lap, and Jungkook just smirked evilly. 

“I’m sorry, but those fake boobs of yours were really turning me off,” Jungkook says as he pinched and rolled his now visible pink hard nipples between his fingers, before leaning down to suck one in his mouth harshly that had the dancer screaming out. Taehyung just sat in his lap to let him do as he pleased with his naked body. 

Jungkook had enough already with the teasing, so he grabbed Taehyung’s hardened cock and started to jerk him off in a quick motion with one hand so he could unbuckle his 8-inch dick from his jeans with the other (that was dying to be engulfed by a tight warm hole). 

“I want you to ride my dick like a good little slut,” The brunette says while he spits into his hand to jerk off both of their erections simultaneously. 

“F-Fuck, that’s one of my favourite position, Officer,” Taehyung breathlessly says, almost moaning his words out, biting into his lips so harshly that they nearly bled. Jungkook noticed, so he grabbed him by his neck to smash his lips against his in a needy, harsh, wet, slippery, kiss. Taehyung whimpered into the kiss, allowing Jungkook entrance so he could suck on his warm pierced tongue. He licked into his mouth like a starved man while gripping so harshly on his waist that it had Taehyung accidentally biting on his lower lip. But it’s not like it even bothered the brunette, oh no, he fucking loved tasting blood. 

The kiss was so filthy and needy that if an outsider was looking in on them, they would think that they were trying to swallow each other’s mouths. That’s how filthy and intensely they were making out, it was so intense that they started to drool down their mouths. But that’s how they loved kissing. 

“Officer, I want you to fuck me without prepping my hole,” Taehyung says as he pulled back from the intense make-out session that had both of their dicks leaking Precum. Jungkooks' eyes Darkened pitch black from his words. 

“Ah My little slut loves to feel pain, don’t worry baby I’ll fuck you real good. You will feel me inside of you for weeks,” Jungkook says sadistically, spreading Taehyungs asscheeks apart to tease his hole a bit between his fingers, which only made the younger give him a cute little pout. Telling him to stop teasing and just fuck him already. 

Everything got suddenly sexier once he heard those words come out from the dancer's swollen lips. Sex is ten times more enjoyable when he gets to fuck an unprepared hole; it feels much tighter around his dick, hence makes him have a mind-blowing orgasm much faster. 

But of course, he would never fuck any of his partners like this unless they consented to it. He loves causing pain to others, only if they enjoy it as well. He would never ever intentionally, physically harm Taehyung. 

There’s nothing better in this world than fucking an extremely tight wet hole. Nothing. 

Taehyung stopped grinding in his lap to slowly lift himself to position the brunets rock hard cock between his dripping entrance. He didn’t even put his cock in gently, he just shoved it up to his hole in one go, throwing his head back moaning out like a complete shameless slut. Jungkook couldn’t help but think that he does this regularly because this is not normal. 

“H-Hoy fuck!!!” Jungkook choked out, turning bright red from the overwhelming feeling of being inside of his hole that was impossibly squeezing him tightly, he felt like his dick was going to explode. 

“F-Feels SO GOOD!!” Taehyung moaned lewdly, riding his dick like there was so tomorrow like it was the end of the world, and this was his last day to ride a huge cock. 

“Shit holy shit, you feel amazing, taking my cock so well- F-Fuck!!” Jungkook screamed out, his nails digging into Taehyungs hips, while he continued to roll and fuck down on his cock fast, too fast that the couch started to rock with their movements. 

The only thing you could hear in the room was the sound of Taehyung's high pitched moans and the obnoxiously loud noises of their skins clapping against each other. The brunette reached out to suck on his hard pink nipples, biting on them roughly until they turned red. He then kissed up from his nipples to his neck to suck the flesh between his lips hard, hard enough to leave a nice purple mark, the size of his thumb, on his creamy neck that smelled like Ariana's grande's 'sweet like candy' perfume. 

“Officer!! Jerk me off” The blue-haired beauty whined out needly, his eyes closed with drool hanging from his mouth. Jungkook spit on the dancer's dick, before he reached out and jerked him off hurriedly, which sped up, The dancer's already fast pace. Jungkook choked on his spit when he felt his tight hole start to tighten, even more, he almost passed out from the feeling. 

“Come on, baby, cum for me” He slapped his ass harshly, fucking up into him faster than he already was, fucking up into him with harsh fast thrusts, Hitting his prostate repeatedly making it nice and bruised. Jungkook was the one who came first, spilling his warm cum inside his hole, and soon after, Taehyung came as well, ejaculating in Jungkook’s hand. 

“F-fuck, I love your dick so much,” Taehyung says, While the brunette was milking his orgasm to completion, when he collapsed against Jungkook’s chest from exhaustion, cock warming his dick. 

“I love your hole,” the brunette said with a chuckle, laying his chin on the dancer's head, wrapping his arms around his small body. Taehyung giggled against his chest with a small smile on his pretty flushed face. They both just lay in each other's arms for a few minutes, trying to steady their heavy breathings, staring into space. 

Jungkook felt like this was too intimate, he never ever cuddled like this with any of his partners, they usually just immediately got dressed and went their separate ways. But for some reason he liked it, he felt safe in his arms.

Everything was going perfect when Jungkook suddenly realized that they didn’t use a condom. 

_ Oh…. FUCK  _

“Umm, Taehyung… w-we didn’t u-use a condom…” Jungkook says shakily. Feeling suddenly very dirty in his arms. Taehyung sat back up in his lap (still with his dick in his ass) and gave him a small pout.

“Don’t worry, Officer, I’m clean, I get checked almost every week!” Taehyung says with a gentle smile, reaching out to cradle his jaw to look into his brown doe eyes. Jungkook couldn’t help but smile back at him cause he was just a that adorable. He looked absolutely gorgeous right now with his messy blue hair, his cheeks flushed red, his lips swollen and cut. He looked so cute and vulnerable. 

Jungkook reached up to pull him down in for a gentle, quick kiss, only a soft kiss. But, the dancer had other plans when he started to nibble on his lower lip, which then led him to ask him permission to shove his tongue in his mouth, which eventually ended up being a kiss that was all tongue and teeth. 

Taehyung started to ride his dick again, rolling his hips sensually, when someone suddenly knocked really loudly against the door, snapping them both from their heated make-out session, which could’ve led them for a second round but oh well. 

“Fucking hell, man,” Jungkook Growled, pulling back from Taehyung's sweet soft lips, staring daggers at the door. 

“Looks like your time is up, Officer,” Taehyung teased with a pout and Jungkook just tongued the inside of his cheek with that confirmation. 

Jungkook knows it’s stupid, but he didn’t like the idea of Taehyung being alone with another client. It made his heartburn in his chest, he couldn’t stand knowing that others were touching him in such intimate places, placing their disgusting crusty fingers on his body, hearing those beautiful sinful moans coming out of his pretty parted lips. Just the idea of Taehyung being somewhere else, breathing the same air as someone else's, just makes him shake with rage. 

“So.....are you going to do the same thing you did with me with that client?” Jungkook couldn’t help but ask, his jealousy taking over unexpectedly once again. He would also really like to know just precisely what Taehyung does with these “clients.” Do they get to kiss him? Do they get to fuck him? Do they get to feel his warm wet mouth sucking them off? Do they suck him off? 

Taehyung didn’t answer his question. Instead, he just pulled out from his dick that had both of them moaning from the emptiness before he stood up shakily on his heels. Making his way to the back of the room to get cleaned up and changed. Not giving him a single glance back. 

Jungkook scoffed, quickly zipping up his pants in offence from Taehyung, ignoring his question so bluntly, before he made his way to the exit. He thankfully found a cloth sitting on one of the desks in the room, he didn’t think twice before wiping the dried up cum from his hand (that Taehyung didn’t even bother licking it up for him). Jungkook looked down and surprisingly found some dried up cum on his blouse and jeans. Well that’s what you get for not bothering to take off your clothes during sex... Why am I always fully clothed anyways? Jungkook felt really bad for making the blue-haired beauty upset, he was just about to turn back around to apologize to him for asking such a shameful question when Taehyung opened the door. 

“The answer is Maybe, if they have a nice face and a big dick, then why not? Why wouldn’t I let them? I am just a SLUT after all,” Taehyung said sarcastically but bitterly before slamming the door back closed. 

Jungkook felt his face turn red from jealousy and shame for hearing those sinful words come out of his pretty mouth and for making him upset like that. He really shouldn’t have said that… 

He was just about to go apologize to him when the entrance door opened. Jungkook's stomach dropped when he saw who just entered the room. 

There stood the man who he so loathly resented with everything he had in him. Someone who he never wanted to see in his life again. Someone who almost ruined his reputation and made him be on not so good terms with his boss. 

There fucking stood Park Bogum of all people, with a shit-eating grin on his hideous face (that was baked with foundation and makeup), wearing a Gucci blouse, with tight black jeans, his hair was cut in a fuckboy fade haircut style, he had on Louis Vuitton shoes on. He looked very expensive, which only made Jungkook even angrier. He looked so punchable, he really wanted to knock him dead to the ground again for even thinking of showing up here. Jungkook suddenly realized that he’s here for Taehyung, he’s dressed like that for HIS Taehyung…..

Fucking prick. 

“What the fuck are you doing here? Don’t you have someone else’s life to fuck up?!” Jungkook spits out bitterly, looking at him with so much rage which only had Bogum grinning even more. 

“What does it look like? I’m here for a private session with AngelV, who’s also known as Taehyung,” Bogum so obviously says, grinning evilly while closing the door behind him. Even the way he walks is so fucking annoying 

Jungkook couldn’t help but feel stupid again for not knowing at first that AngelV was actually Taehyung. Even Bogum, who has an IQ of 90, knew that it was, in fact, the blue-haired beauty. 

Jungkook tried so hard to not lunge at him to kill him with his bare hands. It’s so funny how he thinks he even deserves to see Taehyung like this, to believe he’s worthy enough to touch, look, or even breathe next to him. 

Jungkook really wanted to lock Taehyung in that room, so he didn’t have to give this ugly fucker his time. But again, there’s nothing that he can do to stop Taehyung from seeing him. This is his job after all, and Jungkook is not stupid enough to come in the way of that. But he could rile Bogum up, he could say something that will leave him burning with rage. Jungkook smirked at the thought. 

Jungkook walked right up to Bogum's face (who was eyeing the cum on his clothes) until he was in his personal space before leaning into his ear. 

“Okay, well, try to go easy on him, yea? He’s very sore down there, so he might not let you go all the way tonight… I mean.. I did fuck his brains out just now,” Jungkook whispers against his ear before pulling back to see an enraged Bogum who was clenching his both of his fists. “Also, you may not want to sit on that couch over there,” he continues, pointing over to one of the sofas that they fucked on. “It’s broken from how hard and fast he was riding me,” Jungkook spat out one last time before opening the door quickly to leave the room, not giving Bogum a chance to say anything back to him. 

Jungkook evilly smirked to himself when he heard Bogum yell “FUCK YOU” behind the closed door. 

Jungkook walked past the bodyguard, who gave him a very suspicious look. He just gave him an evil smirk and walked off. 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you like this very weird chapter. 
> 
> Ps. I was 70% sober when I wrote this.

Taehyung was busy cleaning his dirty body clean from the intense sex session he just had with Mr.Jungcock, who just had to ruin the moment by implying that he spreads his legs for every client that so much as glances at him. Taehyung doesn't know why he got offended so easily; everyone thinks he's a whore, so why does it matter if Jungcock believes so as well? It’s not like he even meant anything to the cop, he’s just someone for him to stick his dick in, that’s it—nothing more and nothing less. 

The blue-haired beauty was snapped from his thoughts when he heard the door slam, and someone very aggressively yelling “fuck you” that had him nearly slipping and falling on the dirty floor. 

_ What the fuck was that?  _

Taehyung quickly finished cleaning his bruised hole before he went into his giant closet to pick out a simple blue lace bra and some black thong with his stage name AngelV printed at the front with glitter sparkling stars. He reapplied his makeup, brushed his hair, applied the Japanese cherry blossom body mist, and finally topped his sultry outfit with a real diamond choker that his Daddy gave to him for his 20th birthday. Taehyung was about to leave when he took a look in the mirror and gasped from the hickeys that Jungcock had left on him; there were so many dark purple marks decorating his neck and chest that he almost forgot to cover. 

_ Damn you Jungcock and your unnecessary possessiveness  _

He quickly picked up some Concealer to cover them up because he knows his clients don’t like seeing him marked up by someone else that’s not by them; it’s “undesirable.” 

This is going to be a long night. 

Taehyung hopes to god that this client won’t ask him for sex; he’s already ruined down there enough if he keeps this up will end up with a loose hole that he’ll have to get surgery for to get back his tightness. This is the reason why men even fuck him is for that exact reason, his extremely tight hole and well…. his small, thin body that men like to run their filthy hands all over. 

Taehyung opened the door and froze when he saw a very handsome but irritated Bogum leaning against the wall while muttering to himself, looking down at the floor in deep thought. 

As soon as Taehyung shut the door behind him, Bogum looked up startled for a second before he immediately grinned, licking his lips, checking him up from head to toe like he was a delicious chocolate cake. 

Taehyung felt his whole body melt under his intense lustful gaze on his half-naked body as his eyes were hungrily staring daggers into his skin. The entire room suddenly got hotter as soon as his mouth opened. 

“Fucking hell Tae…you look so sexy… so damn sexy,” Bogum says entranced as he started to make his way over to him in slow, careful steps. He was staring at him with lustful dangerous eyes that had Taehyung almost melting at the spot from the praise and the unexpected nickname. 

Okay, not to be dramatic or anything, but Taehyung would die for Bogum right now, he looks so damn sexy, so hot in those clothes and that new fuckboy haircut that he almost forgot where he and Bogum stood. He was confused about why he was here in the room with him, considering the last time he came and how that ended. 

“Hey…. what a surprise, I didn’t even see your name on the list,” Taehyung says to Bogum who was now in his personal space, so close to his face he could now smell his very Sophisticated sensual spicy scent that left his knees weak and his dick hard. 

“You know me; I wanted to surprise you, babe,” Bogum huskily says as he reaches out, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him against his body impossibly closer. He was staring down at the blue-haired beauties red lips and heavenly body that he so badly wanted to lay beneath the sheets to ravish. Taehyung could practically smell the arousal in the room, he tried pulling back from his arms, but he wouldn’t let him as that only made him want him more as he tightened his grip on his waist impossibly tighter. 

“This can't happen… not again,” Taehyung says weakly when Bogum started to lean in closer, leaving light wet kisses against his jaw then down to his collarbones and chest. 

“Yes, it can be babe, you know me, you know how much I have missed you, how much I want you...” Bogum says in between kissing his soft skin, trailing his hot tongue all over his neck and chest, licking and biting that had Taehyung whimpering, in his arms, pressing his legs together from the warm, soft feeling of his lips against his already marked skin. Bogum suddenly pulls back from ravishing his neck to look into the blue-haired beauties eyes, his face morphing into a bitter one. The room turned hot to cold in only a matter of seconds. 

“Did... that manwhore Jungkook leave this behind?” Bogum says dangerously, as he touches his neck where the hickeys were once hidden, making Taehyung hiss in pain when he pressed down on them, “So that fucker was right….” Bogum mumbles to himself, clenching his jaw, while he stares into nothingness, lost in his thoughts. Taehyung feels his heart start to beat fast in his chest when Bogum locks his gaze with him again, looking both angry but hurt at the same time. 

“How could you do this to me… huh?... Knowing how I feel about you..” Bogum says quietly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, looking away from Taehyung with small tears in his eyes. 

“Bogum… I told you already, this is just business, I have to do it,” Taehyung replies uneasily, regretting it once he sees Bogums eyes turn dark, Biting into his lips painfully. 

“No, actually you don’t, you don’t have to do any of this, you have a choice,” Bogum says eagerly, gripping his waist tightly, painfully digging his nails into his skin. “If you were with me, you wouldn’t have to do this stupid fucking job, you wouldn’t have to live with that son of a bitch you call ‘Daddy,’ you wouldn’t have to do any of it!!, you would be free, safe, and happy….with me” Bogum adds on angrily, narrowing his eyebrows. 

“Oh my god, I’m not having this conversation again with you; I already told you this a million times,” Taehyung breathes out, annoyed. He was trying again to pull himself from his tight grasp. To look anywhere but his face that was staring back at him with so much rage and jealousy. Bogum suddenly snapped, his loud broken voice breaking the silence. 

“Why don’t you love me back?! Why??! Why do you always push me away!! Why do you like breaking my heart?!!” Bogum cries out, looking down at him with so much hurt and pain in his eyes that Taehyung started to feel the tears in his eyes as well. 

Taehyung couldn’t stand watching him cry knowing that he was the cause of it, so he instead pulled him down for a kiss that Bogum returned with so much passion, he pulled one hand from his waist to cradle his jaw in his hand, turning his head to the side so he could get a better angle. He slipped his tongue into him, kissing him back just as eagerly as he was, moving his lips fast, kissing him like it was the first and last time he could ever feel his soft lips against his. 

“I love you so much…. that it physically hurts,” Bogum says, pulling back from his soft lips to look him in the eyes. “I hate knowing that other people get to see you so vulnerable like this, it kills me on the inside” Bogum adds, rubbing his finger softly against his jaw and lips before diving back in again, crushing his lips in a bruising kiss. Licking and sucking into his warm wet mouth, swallowing all his whimpers and groans as he passionately Makes outs with him. 

Taehyung couldn’t help but think how much of a weak bitch he was, how he should be pushing him back, asking him to leave, to find someone else to love.but no, he doesn’t. Instead, he gets lost in the kiss, gets lost with how much of a good kisser Bogum is instead, gets lost in his heavenly scent and his impossibly hard warm body. 

“Let me make love to you, please..” Bogum says against his lips, trailing one of his hands to cup one of his soft asscheeks, squeezing it lightly, slapping it softly between his long fingers. 

“I- I Can’t… too tired,” Taehyung says against his lips, which made Bogum kiss him more aggressively, biting his tongue and his bottom lip harshly, pulling back from his lips to stare into his anime eyes that he falls in love with every time. 

“Right…... Of course, you are,” Bogum says quietly, his jaw clenching, gazing down at him with an expression that he couldn’t read, “Can you suck me off then at least?” He adds, his foot tapping against the floor. 

Taehyung really should’ve said no and stopped any of this from happening again, but he didn’t, he didn’t have the guts or strength from telling him, no, knowing that he’s the cause of his sadness. It’s not healthy for him to keep leading him on like this, knowing how he feels about him. They’re both going to get hurt in the end, but they’re just too weak and stubborn to stop themselves. Taehyung is a soft bitch for Bogum, and Bogum is just hopelessly madly in love with him- for some reason, that Taehyung would never understand why. 

“Sure...why not? You’re here already,” Taehyung responds, and Bogum just smiles down at him, giving him one of his heartwarming smiles that always leaves Taehyung breathless. 

“I love you,” Bogum says before swooping a giggling Taehyung up in his arms to carry him over to one of the long red couches that weren’t broken (Bogum made sure to check). He sat down on the sofa with Taehyung straddling him so he could make out with him again, their lips immediately crashing into a deep sloppy wet kiss that left both of their cocks dripping with precum.

“Feel how hard I am for you, baby,” Bogum says as he grabs one of Taehyung's hands to place it on his crotch, making him feel how achingly hard he was. Taehyung whimpered against his mouth, grinding in his lap, from how big he felt between his palm. 

Bogum gave him one last peck on the lips when Taehyung got down slowly in between his legs, trailing one hand down his chest, teasingly eyes locking with him, to start unbuckling his trousers. Bogum reached out to trail his fingers in his hair softly, massaging his silky blue hair between his fingers that had Taehyung purring like a newborn kitten. 

“Look at you.. looking so gorgeous between my thighs” Bogum rasps down at him as Taehyung pulls his belt out, throwing it somewhere in the room, pulling down his underwear and jeans all together on his mid-thigh. As he grips his dripping cock between his palms, stroking his huge cock slowly in his hands while remaining heavy eye contact with a horny Bogum who was staring down at him lovingly and in lust. 

“Careful to not choke on my cock bab—” Bogum gasps when Taehyung shoves down his whole cock down his throat in one go, his tongue piercing rubbing against his dick deliciously, that had Bogum pulling on his hair very roughly. 

“H-HOLY SHIT YOUR MOUTH” Bogum moans out while Taehyung pulls back from his cock to give him a shit-eating grin, licking a long wet strip from his balls back up to the tip of his cock before diving back in, bobbing his head vigorously, shoving it deep down his throat without gagging. 

Bogum felt like he was in heaven at the moment, the way Taehyung was sucking and slurping his dick had him nearly passing out from the intensely pleasurable feeling. The way he uses his mouth and tongue should be illegal. He tried so hard not to cum in his mouth so soon; he wanted this to last longer because it doesn’t happen very often for him anymore, seeing him between his legs vulnerable like this is something that wishes he could see every day. So he tries to make every single second with him count. 

“Fuck my mouth,” Taehyung huskily says as he pulls back from his cock with ‘pop’ and Bogum’s eyes darken from his words and the gorgeous view of his flush face and cherry red spit glossy lips. 

“Of course, baby, anything for you,” Bogum says before aggressively shoving his cock back in his mouth, keeping a firm grip on his head as he fucks mercilessly into his mouth over and over again. Taehyung's eyes started to water, and his face turns red as a tomato when he pulled his dick back from his mouth only to shove it back in, almost making him choke from his aggressiveness. 

Taehyung's dick was so hard that he started to jerk himself off as Bogum continued to fuck his mouth mercilessly. All you could hear in the room is the sound of Bogum’s deep moans and the wet slurping slapping noises. 

“I’m gonna cum down your throat just the way you like it, baby” Bogum grunts out, fucking into his mouth faster, as Taehyung continues jerking himself off, both of them near their release. Bogum fucked his mouth for 10 minutes straight, non-stop. When Taehyung does something evil with his tongue, that’s when Bogum cums finally in his mouth. Ejaculating a suitable 7 ML of cum that Taehyung greedily swallows down his throat the same time as he cums into his hand, moaning from the concerningly sweet taste that left the blue-haired beauty wanting more. 

“Why does your cum taste so sweet?” Taehyung whines, licking his lips when Bogum pulls his dick from his mouth, giving him a mischievous smile. 

“Well I do eat a lot of pineapples and melons like almost every day” Bogum grins sweetly, carrying him back up into his lap, so he’s straddling him as he grabs Taehyung's hand to lick off his cum, “hmm yours tastes sweet as well babe” Bogum adds sweetly. Taehyung slaps his chest from the comment. 

“I didn’t need to know that; it’s not like I’m going to eat my own sperm” Taehyung giggles, wrinkling his face in disgust and Bogum laughs with him. He reaches out a cloth from the desk right next to them to wipe Taehyung's hand clean before he kisses his knuckles, leaving him a blushing mess from the sweet gesture.

Taehyung's heart skips a beat when Bogum locks his eyes with his, looking into his eyes so lovingly, so warmly, like he was trying to paint him in his head. Taehyung saw that his pupils are dilated, and that’s when he shyly buried his face in his neck. 

“Don’t….. look at me like that” Taehyung mumbles against his neck, his throat starting to tighten. Bogum lets out a little laugh as he holds him tightly in his lap, placing his chin on his shoulder. 

“I can’t help it….I just love you so much” Bogum caresses his cheek softly, sadly, and that’s when Taehyung feels the goosebumps all over his body, his eyes start to tear up against his chest and this only makes Bogum hold him tighter. 

“Oh yea, I almost forgot,” Bogum says suddenly, carrying Taehyung as he shifts in front of the couch a bit to reach down in his pocket to pull a tiny box out, opening it behind Taehyung’s back so he wouldn’t see. Bogum smiled at him before reaching for Taehyung’s right wrist to clip on an elegant diamond bracelet, that had left the blue-haired beauty choking back a sob. 

“Please don’t try and stop me from giving you this bracelet. I bought this for you and only you. Even if you don’t feel the same way, I do...” Bogum calmly says with a smile, reaching up to softly cradle his jaw to look him in the eyes. Taehyung was too speechless to say anything back to him, so instead, he just buried his face back into his neck, silently crying. 

Bogum sits there holding Taehyung in his lap as they both silently cry against each others bodies for what feels like hours, but when in reality, it’s only for a few minutes. Until another client knocks on the door and interrupts their silent moment that had Taehyung thinking that he might just be still madly in love with Bogum, but is too naive, weak, and in denial to realize it. 

///////////////////////////

Taehyung’s insides were burning; everything ached from head to toe. He was completely and utterly exhausted from having to stand up for long hours at the strip club. Don't get him wrong; he loves being a part-time stripper, there’s just something so exhilarating about having the power to make men worship at your feet. He loves the hungry eyes that the clients give him as he spins around on the pole, loves the way they lustfully stare at him while he touches his body. 

But what he doesn’t like, is the private sessions that he has to give to some clients, he tried talking to his manager about this. Still, he always tells him the same thing, that ‘it’s great business’ and that ‘You will make more money that way,’ but truthfully he would rather jump off a cliff instead than having to let old men touch him so intimately. 

Taehyung doesn’t feel safe being in the same room with some of these men. First of all, almost every man that comes to see him always wants to have sex with him. Still, he’s not comfortable in spreading his legs for every man that so much as stares at him. Especially not with these cocky, snobby, old rich men who think that they can do whatever they want to his body without his consent. Some would get so aggressive with him to the point he has to call security; there were so many times where he thought that he was going to get raped, so many times where his body was left with deep bruises and cuts.

He told his boss this, but he only shrugged it off, telling him to ‘get used to it,’ not surprising coming from a pedophile. His boss is a disgusting old pedophile who doesn’t care if he gets raped or killed, only cares about himself and his filthy business. There was this one time he caught him in his office watching child pornography, the time where he threatened him that if he dared tell anyone about it, he would kill him and everyone that he loves. Taehyung remembers crying in his sleep after that threat, the same night, his Daddy assaulted him in his sleep. But of course, he couldn’t say or do anything about it, not unless he wanted to live out on the streets. He just has to suck it up and take it like a good boy, or he will be punished. 

Taehyung has grown to be used to being degraded and used as a toy; his entire life, he has been viewed as a sexual object. When he was in the orphanage, he was always the one who got picked on by the jealous women and men that worked there. He was either lusted after or hated after; there’s no in-between. He lost count of how many people that assaulted him or wanted him killed there. It was not a safe environment for him. 

Many older men tried to adopt him from the orphanage when he was still underage; a lot of them were pedophiles. They would always request if they could see him, to talk to him, to “get to know him." So they could secretly touch him, they never really wanted him for anything else but their sick pleasure. Taehyung would cry when he would see the other kids getting adopted by people who wanted them and not for something else. 

Bogum would know this because he was there, in the orphanage with him his entire childhood, he remembers all the times he was there for him in his time of need, when he was sick or feeling sad he was always there for him, hugging and kissing him. They were very close until one of the homophobic women (who worked as a social worker) there got disgusted and jealous of their close friendship and separated them. Telling them repeatedly that it's not normal for two boys to be that close to one another- That it’s a ‘sin’ to love someone of the same gender. 

But of course, that didn’t stop Bogum from sneaking into his bedroom at night to sleep with him and hold his small body between his muscular arms. Taehyung was very young at the time to know what love was, but he’s pretty sure that what they had was precisely that. He’s pretty sure that Bogum loved him more than he did considering how much older and wiser he was. 

But all good things come to an end; good things never last for Taehyung, it ended pretty soon when Bogum turned a legal adult and got kicked out. Taehyung was 14 at the time and experienced his first heartbreak. When he left him, he got severely depressed and even tried throwing himself off a balcony. No one in the orphanage could ever compare to Bogum; no one could ever replace him; what they had was something irreplaceable. Bogum was the only one that cared about him, the only one who would make him feel like he was safe and not unloved. 

When Bogum left him, that’s where he started to get the mindset that he’s not worthy of love or affection from anyone. It all made sense to him why the social worker tried to separate them, why people resented him, why some people wanted to sleep with him, only. 

He didn’t deserve to be loved. 

So, That’s why he left, that’s why he desperately tried to find some old rich man that could take him away from that sickening place and turn his life around, he didn’t even care anymore. He doesn’t care enough to respect himself, to respect his own body, he just needs someone to take care of him, to make him forget, even if in return he needs to sell his own body. 

Taehyung has concluded that no one will ever love him; they all just used him for their sick pleasure. I mean, even his parents didn’t want him, so why would anyone else? He’s only here to exist to get taken advantage of by older men; that’s it, that’s his purpose. 

When he got “adopted” by his sugar daddy at the age of 16, that’s when his “life” started. No one even cared that he was underage. Still, that’s how badly they wanted to kick him out. So, he obeyed his daddy’s every word like the good baby boy he is, let him use his body as he pleased in exchange for living in his home, and that was that. 

Taehyung is currently trying to find a way to sneak inside his luxurious house without his Daddy noticing. He is hoping his Daddy was already fast asleep, so he didn’t have to face him and his accusations. Taehyung really couldn’t meet him now; he was too sore, too tired for anything. All he wanted was to get a good night's sleep for once without feeling anxious or scared. 

Their house is massive for only two people to live in-well at least he thinks so considering there are lots of places in the house that he’s not allowed to enter( Like the basement downstairs and the attic, and his Daddy’s Office that he has for his ‘secret business’ as he always tells him). He once tried finding out what’s in the basement and the attic, but his daddy had 18 locks on the doors, he tried opening them, but they all had a passcode that you had to match for it to open, and also a unique key- so yea it was useless trying. 

Taehyung is not stupid; he’s young and naive but not stupid, he knows that his Daddy is hiding many things from him, dark and horrible things, that his “job” might not even be what he thinks it is, but of course, what does he know? He’s just a slut, remember? 

As he opens the door to his million-dollar home he is surprised to find all the lights shut off, not a sound was to be heard, all he saw was the full moon shining through their glass ceiling and the sound of the crickets chirping outside.

Taehyung quietly locked the door behind him as he made his way across the marble floors to make his way up the long flight of stairs, quietly jogging up as to not draw any sounds (or accidentally fall to his death) that might wake up his Daddy. 

Taehyung made his way over to his shared bedroom when he opened the door, cracking it open a bit to see if his daddy was, in fact, asleep in their master bedroom. Taehyung's eyes were wide open when he saw the bed still made exactly the way it was from this morning. 

Shit, where could he be at this hour?? If he’s not in bed, then where is he.

Taehyung's heart jumped in his chest when he felt a warm body press up behind his back when he felt large arms wrap around his waist in a firm grip, hearing profound and harsh breathing coming from behind him.

“Why are you home so late, Princess?” Daddy says questionably, spinning him around to press him up against the door, Caging him with his massive arms. Taehyung’s blood went cold, his heart pounding roughly in his chest as he looked up at the very tensed man. 

“I-I’m not late….” Taehyung stutters, looking anywhere but in his eyes. He could smell the cigarettes radiating from his body, could see his sweaty body sticking to his clothes. 

“Yes you are, you’re one hour late… and you know how I feel about that,” Daddy says grimly, leaning one hand down to grip his jaw up to meet his hard eyes that were screaming danger. In contrast, the other hand had a bruising grip on his waist that left his skin burning, “You had me, worried baby boy, I thought someone had kidnapped you for themselves. I was about to send my men to search for you,” he continued dangerously, pressing his large body impossibly closer to his until there was no room left to breathe. 

“Well, I’m here, aren’t I? I’m alive and well, no need to be so dramatic,” Taehyung says without thinking, his blood running cold from realizing just how rude and bitter he sounded, which is not how he should ever talk to his daddy. 

Taehyung was just so annoyed from tonight’s shift that had him leaving the strip club Irritated from a certain brunette with big brown doe eyes and a sexy muscular, slim body that he has taken a strange liking too-for some reason. He was honestly surprised to find that Police Officer at the strip club considering how socially distant he is from everyone. The night was going well, from the teasing to the unexpected sex that happened, but then it got ruined from the shameless question that left him triggered. He didn’t even know why it hurt him so much; everyone always says degrading things to him, but why did he not like it when he said it? 

His Daddy’s eyes darkened pitch black when he seized his waist and threw him over his shoulder, kicking their bedroom door open to throw him harshly on their master bed like a rag doll, slamming the door behind them, plunging them into darkness. 

Taehyung tried to sit up, but his Daddy grabbed his legs to pull him harshly against the edge of the bed to kiss him- but not on the lips. Instead, he’s got his mouth on his neck, sucking and biting harshly into his flesh while he crudely palms him in his blue trousers. 

What is with people and their obsession with his neck?!!! 

Taehyung squirms underneath him, he tries pushing him away from his already bruised neck and sore, exhausted body, but his daddy is so heavily against him, sucking into his skin so hard That it painfully feels good, so good he couldn’t help but start to get hard, begin to respond to his touches. 

“Daddy, can we at least have the lights on or something..?” Taehyung asks him uncertainly, but his daddy doesn’t seem to hear him. He instead starts to undress him, pulling his underwear and jeans in one go before going to pull off his shirt over his head. Taehyung should’ve pushed him back but didn’t; he was too scared, tired, and vulnerable at the moment. He just let him use him once again as a sex toy, using him like a good fuck and nothing else. 

His daddy is once again feeling insecure about their “relationship,” he wants him to himself only, and the only way to show him that he belongs to him in- that sick stubborn Brain of his is fucking him until he passes out.

Daddy suddenly flips him over onto all fours, facing away from him, before spanking him harshly against his ass, leaving his skin painfully red. 

“D-Daddy!! That hurt!” Taehyung jolts under the bruising contact, his face red and his cock rubbing achingly hard against the white soft bed sheets.

“It’s supposed to fucking hurt,” his daddy growls, sending another harsh slap to the same asscheek. 

Taehyung couldn’t help but feel turned on from hearing his daddy sounding so agitated. He has a dark side to him, a Masochist, he wants him to stop but can’t seem to find the strength to stop it. A part of him wants to be taken roughly, wants to feel both pain and pleasure, wants to hear his daddy talk dirty to him in a degrading way. 

So he clutches at the sheets while his daddy very roughly fingers him open- his already bruised hole, with his long, stiff fingers, moving back into his hand as he is hitting his sweet spot continuously. Then he hears his daddy undo his belt buckle quickly and that’s when he realizes that he’s going to get fucked again for the second time that night. He looks to the side to check the time; his eyes widen when he sees that it's 1:15 am, which means that he’s not going to be able to sleep tonight. 

“Daddy, please go easy on me... please—OH!!” Taehyung screams out when his daddy is suddenly ramming into him, setting a brutally fast pace. Hips are slapping against his perky red ass—fisting one of his hands into his hair, pulling his hair so roughly as he fucks into him mercilessly. 

“Yea, that’s right, baby boy, take my fucking cock!! Take it like the cheating whore you are!!!” Daddy snarls, ramming into him even faster than had Taehyung screeching out in pain, shaking violently between the sheets. 

And Taehyung does take it, like the good little submissive he is, fisting his hands tighter into the sheets, sobbing out as his daddy fucks into his prostate, again, and again. He can barely breathe, tears are running down his red cheeks, his cock is achingly red, dying to be touched by his daddy, and although he likes the pain-he can’t help but find this very wrong. He feels like he’s being fucked by a stranger, not someone who apparently “cares for him.” This is the first time he’s fucked him in this position. He usually never does any of the work, he’s typically rough and sweet during sex, mumbling kind words into his skin like “sweetheart” and “princess,” but not like this, not Brutally harsh and uncaring like he is now. 

Daddy suddenly pulls out of him and flips him over onto his back, and Taehyung thinks that he might just kiss him or jerk his achingly hard cock. But, instead, his Daddy grabs his thin wrists and pins them roughly over his head, his grip tight before he renters him again with one harsh thrust, fucking into him mercilessly again.

“I know you love getting fucked like this; you love being abused by me, you get off on the pain” Daddy growls in his ear. “You are always going to be my little whore baby boy, always and forever” He bites onto his earlobe harshly that has Taehyung crying out. 

“Y-yes I’ll always be yours” Taehyung moans, “always,” he says weakly against his daddy’s bruising hold onto his wrists, “Come on daddy, I learned my lesson….I’ll never comes home late or speak to you that way again!!” he Cries out, his tears slipping onto the bedsheets. 

“NO!” Daddy snarls, “You’re going to take it like a good whore all night!! YOU'RE MINE, UNDERSTAND??! YOU BELONG TO ME!! ONLY ME!! NO ONE ELSE!” He growls out, reaching down to suck and bite over his already bruised neck filled with dark purple marks. 

Everything suddenly makes a weird sort of sense now, even if what they’re doing-what daddy doing to him, isn’t healthy or okay at all. Taehyung can’t seem to stop him now, even though he so desperately wanted too, because he’s now cumming, his daddy is driving into him through his orgasm. He’s cumming all over his body, spazzing around the bed as his daddy holds him down, still fucking into him, not until he feels his daddy’s cum filling up his insides. 

Daddy pulls out and stands up, sweating and breathing harshly, looking down at Taehyung with an unreadable expression before pulling his pants back up. 

“I’m gonna smoke; you better be cleaned up and ready for me on the sex swing by the time I get back,” His Daddy coldly says, picking up his jacket as he makes his way out the bedroom door, slamming it behind him. 

Taehyung stares up at the dark ceiling, his mind a riot of chaotic confusion and exhaustion from hearing his words. He feels his eyes start to tear up again from being treated so unlovingly from him. It’s so toxic of him treating him like this because of his insecurities, of him not liking the idea of him sleeping with other men. He doesn't belong to him or anyone for that matter, he’s not even his “lover,” he’s just his sugar baby who is here to give him pleasure in exchange for money and a home. 

Taehyung frustratingly gets up from the sheets to go to the bathroom to wash up his filthy body. He looks into the mirror and sees all the bruises and hickeys all over his flesh, he starts to cry, sitting on the cold hard washroom floors as he cries and cries, until he has no tears left to cry. 

//////////////////////////////// 

“AYE JUNGKOOK YOU’RE BACK!!!” Hoseok screams out happily in his seat when he sees him step into the office looking miserable as ever with his hair messy and big dark bags under his eyes from having to hear his neighbours fucking all night long once again. 

“Woah, what the fuck happened to you? You look like shit,” Jackson says so bluntly, checking him from head to toe with disgust, and Jungkook just glared at him--which made him look even more insane. 

“Shut the fuck up, Jackson, it’s not like you look any better” Yoongi fires back, having a now furious Jackson staring back at him with fire in his eyes. 

“Bitch, please, I’m fucking hot if you haven’t noticed already,” Jackson says cockily, flexing his biceps with a smirk which had Yoongi choking on his pomegranate juice. Hoseok jumped from his chair so fast, sprinting over quickly to pat him on his back. 

“Yea, not really, I’ve seen better-looking men on the streets, you ain’t special sweety” Yoongi fires back from nearly choking to death and Jackson just scoffed. 

“Well, at least I’m not a short little submissive bitch; I bet I can dominate the shit out of you,” Jackson says smugly, but soon after regrets it when Yoongi gave him the most deathly glare that nearly had him shitting in his pants right there. Yoongi was just about to get up from his chair to attack Jackson with his taser when Hoseok pulled him back quickly, stopping him from doing something stupid. 

“Yoongi, calm down, please, you don’t want to end up like Jungkook over there,” Hoseok whispers against his ear. Yoongi calmed down immediately as soon as he felt the warm touch that had him blushing red from the contact. They both locked eyes for a moment, staring into each other’s eyes before pulling back awkwardly from each other. 

“Umm yeah, you’re right,” Yoongi says calmly, feeling his cheeks heat up from the way Hoseok was staring back at him softly. 

“Yea, I mean look, the poor guy has been staring at the screen for the past 5 minutes” Hoseok replies shily as they both turned to see a very miserable looking Jungkook just staring into space. 

“Man I feel bad for the kid, Bogum did him so dirty,” Yoongi says sadly, staring at Jungkook with so much pity like he was a glass that could break at any given moment. 

“Wait.. what?? What did that fucker do?” Hoseok asks Yoongi, who whispers everything in his ear so that the others couldn’t eavesdrop- specifically Jackson. 

Jungkook was busy daydreaming about having Bogum tied up to a chair, his mouth tapped with duck tape, as he’s forced to watch him fuck Taehyungs brains out against the wall. He smirked evilly to himself; he even started to feel himself get hard from that thought, but then his speaker microphone started vibrating against his chest, making him snap from his dirty thoughts and instead had him panicking in his seat. 

_ Oh fuck, it’s namjoon, I know it’s him, he wants to talk to me, fuck, shit fuck.  _

Jungkook shakingly brought the microphone up to his mouth to speak when he noticed that Jackson had a smirk on his face, he stared at him bringing his hand to his throat to gesture that he was “dead,” which had the brunette nearly breaking the speaker between his fingers. He suddenly locked eyes with Jin, who just gave him a heartwarming smile that made Jungkook calm his nerves from lashing out at Jackson for being such a prick. 

“Yea Boss,” Jungkook says confidently, gazing back at Jin, who gave him a thumbs-up, and Jungkook smiled. 

“I need to see you in my office, now please,” Namjoon says tonelessly, immediately hanging up. 

Jungkook took a deep breath as he got up from his chair. He sent Jin an air kiss, gave Jackson the finger before making his way out the door to be scolded by his dick of a boss. 

As Jungkook was making his way down the long wide hallways when he saw from a far distance, two people pressed up against a wall making out very intensely.

_ Wow seriously? This early in the morning? Hope they brushed their teeth.  _

He felt disgusted watching them make out inside of a police department, didn’t they know that the wall they are pressed up against is filled with germs? Didn’t they know that there are cameras around? 

Just as he got closer to them, just as he was about to take a sharp turn, he heard a low deep Moan come out from one of them that made him freeze in his spot. He cocked his head to the side to look at them and felt his blood went cold when he saw a face he knows too well, a face that he sees in his dreams almost every day, a heavenly deep voice that turns him on so much. 

There was Taehyung pressed up against the wall moaning and making out feverishly with none other than park fucking Bogum, who was kissing him so hungrily, so eagerly that you could hear their loud smacking kissing sounds echoing across the hallway. 

_ What the fuck??!!  _

The brunette clenched his jaw so tightly when Taehyung suddenly locked eyes with him; he felt his breath hitched from staring at his half-lidded eyes that were blown and dilated with arousal. He looked at him and smirked, licking his lips hungrily, while holding on to Bogums neck, who was now kissing against his jaw and neck like it was his last meal, trailing one of his hands down to palm him through his shorts and that’s when Taehyung looked away from Jungkook to meet Bogums lips again in a hungry kiss. 

Jungkook's whole body was on fire from watching them make out heavily against the wall like a bunch of horny teenagers who couldn’t keep their hands off of one another for even a second. The brunette tried so fucking hard, tried everything from not sprinting over there to pull Bogum away from him, to knock him dead to the ground with his fist, to punch and kick him until he couldn’t breathe. 

But he didn’t because he knows Taehyung is playing with his feelings right now, he’s probably still mad from their last encounter and is trying to get back at him in the worst fucking way possible, with the worst person. He hates him for playing with his heart like this. Also, he looks like he’s enjoying himself too much- if his lewdly loud moans and lustful eyes weren’t an indication. 

_ Well, now I know for sure what happened in that private room. Fuck them both; they can go fuck themselves.  _

Jungkook continued walking without giving them another glance, stomping his way down the hall to Namjoons Office with rage. When he got to his boss's door, he took long deep breathes to stop himself from saying or doing anything stupid, and he still felt that lump in his throat that was about to burst any moment; he wanted to punch something or someone. 

“You don’t have to knock, you can just go in…. oh my god, are you okay?” IU says, appearing out of nowhere once again, leaning towards him to look at his face that was red with rage. 

“I’m great, really great, just tired, that’s all,” Jungkook says cautiously, clearing his voice firmly, fake smiling up at her but clenching his fists at the sides. 

“Oh… Okay, well, don't worry or anything; he's not going to fire you if that's what you're worried about, he just wants to talk to you about the job” IU says with a gentle smile, reaching out to comfort him with her hand on his shoulder. Jungkook felt a bit better from her comforting voice and touch. 

_ If only you knew what I was mad about…., you would laugh. _

They stood there for a few seconds smiling at each other before he finally decided to open the door. Namjoon was sitting on his desk with his eyebrows quirked, gazing at his computer screen like it was something odd. Jungkook just awkwardly took a seat in front of him with his back straight and with his hands respectfully in his lap. 

“Baby, there seems to be a problem, Taehyung is nowhere to be seen on camera.. could you please go find that little brat and bring him to the cell,” Namjoon says bluntly to IU, biting his lip in annoyance.

“Oh my goodness, not again,” IU says in annoyance, rolling her eyes before sprinting out the door, slamming it behind her. 

Jungkooks legs started to tap repeatedly against the floor in anger from hearing those words, knowing that Taehyung and Bogum are still behaving like a bunch of stupid, reckless idiots. God, he wants to punch them both in the face. 

Namjoon froze in his seat for a few minutes, staring into nothingness before he regained his composure to look straight into Jungkook's soul. 

“I’m going to get straight to the point Jeon and tell you that you will be working with Bogum and Jackson for the next four months. To find out who is transporting illegal drugs across the border, this is a serious case, and I need you all to work on this together” Namjoon spits out all at once, his voice in a Solemn tone. 

Jungkook blinked twice, closing his eyes for a few seconds, and froze in his seat, staring into nothingness because what now? What on earth did he just hear? 

“I-I’m sorry.. could you please repeat that?” Jungkook stammers out, not believing this is happening to him right now. Namjoon ignores his question and instead continues giving his very frightening speech. 

“We also believe that this person is running a brothel, we suspect it’s from the same person based on the information we’ve gotten from around the city. This person is attracted to young underage males mostly, but we suspect that they are using females as well.” Namjoon adds on to a now wide-eyed and opened mouthed Jungkook. 

“Jeon, I need you to pay very close attention to Taehyung, I have a terrible feeling that he might be involved in this…since he has gang connections around the city… he might even know this man we are looking for,” Namjoon finally says very seriously, staring at a trembling Jungkook. 

Well, you could say Jungkook is currently having a mental breakdown from all this information he’s just gotten thrown at all at once to his face. He felt his heart fall out of his chest; his legs go numb, his head explode, when he mentioned that Taehyung might be involved in this case, he felt like he was going to die. But of course, he would know something about this; he is, after all, sleeping with the entire city. 

“So yea, Here’s the file; I need you to read the whole thing and write down anything you see that may be suspicious. I need you to prove to me that you are a good and faithful cop..” Namjoon says as he hands over the very light folder to Jungkooks shaking hand. 

“Wow, okay, uh, yes, I will do exactly that, yep...” Jungkook says as he grabs the folder from his hand awkwardly, to see Namjoon giving him his dimple smile for once. 

_ Woah that’s new _

“Good, do not disappoint me again. I am trusting you with this,” Namjoon says, still smiling at him before shaking his hand. Jungkook just gives him the thumbs up like an idiot and makes his way to the door, giving one last glance at Namjoon, who immediately went back to working on his computer as nothing happened. Like he didn’t just give him a critical case that could potentially ruin his life. 

Jungkook was about to open the folder when he saw IU dragging Bogum and Taehyung by their arms down the hall, looking very frustrated. They both had shit-eating grins on their face as she was pulling them along with her. She suddenly opened a door and threw both of them in there before going in herself, slamming the door behind them. 

Jungkook wanted to know what she was doing inside of that room with them; he couldn’t help but feel like she was scolding them in there. Probably giving them a long speech about how it’s not okay for them to be doing PDA at work in front of others, especially not doing it intentionally just to rub it in people's faces, or a particular person…. which is him. Why on earth would Taehyung be making out with Bogum knowing that he can just kiss him instead? He knows for a fact that he’s a fantastic kisser, has a fantastic dick game, and is a hundred times more attractive than that fucker. Taehyung just needs some time; he will eventually come running back to him…., right?

Jungkook continued walking down the hallway to share the unfortunate news to his friends about having to work with Bogum and Jackson for the next four months on some very serious case that apparently might involve a certain blue-haired boy. He opened the office door only to see a smiling Jin and a sleeping Yoongi. 

/////////////////// 

“What the hell do you two think you’re doing??!!” IU shouted at Taehyung and Bogum, holding them both up against the wall in a fury, “You both should be so lucky that I Haven’t dragged you to Namjoons office.” 

“Okay, well, he’s the one who started it, he took one look at me and pounced,” Taehyung says smugly, looking at Bogum who just smirked at him. 

“Well, with you looking all sexy like that, how can I resist?” Bogum replies, checking him from head to toe hungrily. Taehyung was wearing a white sea through breeze crop top-that showed his hard pierced nipples, with tight booty shorts that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. 

“Shut up!! You both should be ashamed of yourselves!! Well, you” she jabs her finger into Bogum's chest, “Should know better! This is not appropriate work behaviour, and you know it!” IU spits out, scowling at Bogum. 

“Okay I’m sorry damn, I won’t do it again, I promise, just tell Taehyung here to stop looking so…….delicious” Bogum licks his lips hungrily at Taehyung who is sending him bedroom eyes and that’s when IU slaps them both in the face, not once but three times. Sending them both crying out ‘okay, okay were sorry.’ 

“You both are….. so shameless, my god,” IU says disappointingly, running her palms over her face in frustration from the two not taking this seriously. 

“Come on, IU, we all know you suck Namjoon's dick in his office,” Bogum says suddenly, breaking the awkward silence only for a second before IU rages out. 

“HOW DARE YOU!!! I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT” IU shrieks out, her face turning red. 

“Ouhhhh IU, you shameless slut” Taehyung teases, sending IU a suggestive wink. 

“Don’t lie; I heard him moaning the other day when I passed his office,” Bogum joins in on the teasing, while IU dies in embarrassment. 

“Damnnnn Girl, I bet he gives it to you real good,” Taehyung says right after Bogums comment. 

“So tell us IU, how big is his Dic—“ he didn’t get to finish what he was saying when IU grabbed him roughly by his ear, opening the door, to throw him out, only to turn back around and grab Taehyung by his crop top, sending him flying out as well. Taehyung fell backwards Landing on top of Bogum, his butt squishing his face. 

“That’s enough!! Bogum, get back to work! And Taehyung, you are coming with me,” IU Shouts out, glaring down at them, her voice echoing off the walls. When Taehyung got up from Bogum's body, he groaned from the electrifying pain. 

“Fuck, I feel like I just got spanked 100 times by the Incredible Hulk,” Taehyung whined out, rubbing his ass. 

“Your butt fucking destroyed my face,” Bogum says from the ground, his entire body numb from the pain. 

“Get used to it; babe,” Taehyung smirks down at him when IU rolls her eyes and grabs him by his arm to follow her, leaving Bogum to suffer by himself on the ground. 

////////////////////////

“What the fuck? There’s barely any relevant information in here, all just a bunch of question marks and circles everywhere looks like a fucking child wrote this up” Jungkook stared down in disbelief with Jin at the case file that has given them both a migraine for the past half hour. 

“Dude they are just guessing and making shit up about who this man might be, they don’t even know what his ethnicity or age is” Jin windshield laughs next to a frustrated Jungkook who was staring down at the file like it was his enemy. 

“Fuck, how the hell am I supposed to know who this man is if they don’t even know who he is??! Is Namjoon fucking with me?? I feel like he is fucking with me,” Jungkook slams his fist on the desk, grabbing his vaper from his pocket to smoke.

“Well, I guess that’s the point of going undercover…..Bro, seriously?!! In here? You have gone mad?” Jin stops his windshield laugh to scowl Jungkook, reaching out to smack it away from his hand. 

“I don’t fucking care, okay? I’m stressed, I feel like people are against me in this place, I don’t feel welcome here” Jungkook says frustratingly, bringing the vaper to his mouth to inhale the cancer fumes into his lungs then exhale outright in the Office without a care in the world. 

“Look, man, it’s not a big deal; you did say he thinks that Taehyung might be involved in this.. so why don’t you talk to him and see what he knows?” Jin says calmly, reaching out to squeeze him on the shoulder. 

“Yea, I don’t think that’s going to work.. besides he’s pretty occupied at the moment..” Jungkook childishly says, opening his mouth to breathe in the vapour cancer into his lungs, then exhaling out. 

“Occupied? This guy doesn’t do anything but cause trouble; I’m pretty sure he can give you a few minutes of his precious so time,” Jin says to Jungkook, who is now staring at him with hard eyes. 

“I’ll just ask Bogum to ask him since they seem so close to one another..” Jungkook bitterly says, taking another drag from his vapour aggressively, which had Jin's eyes bulging from his head. 

“Holy shit!! I knew it; I knew those two were fucking!!” Jin cheerily says, which only made Jungkook's jaw clench. 

“Y’all they have been fucking since day one, how did you people not know?” Yoongi rasps out deeply from his sleep, which made Jin and Jungkook jump in surprise from his surprisingly deep voice. 

“Wait. What?” Jungkook shouts out suddenly, his nails starting to leave marks in his palms. 

“Bogum and Taehyung go way back, they were in the same orphanage when they were kids. They parted ways for a few years, but then they found each other again. And well, I guess now they’re finally a thing. I bet he does all this illegal shit so that he can come here and see him” Yoongi says lamely like this did not just make Jungkook's heartbreak in half. 

“Woah? That’s very romantic if you think about it” Jin says gushing like a teenage girl who just received an “I love you” text from her fuckboy boyfriend who is secretly cheating on her with 20 other girls, his hand coming to rest at his heart, “wait, how the fuck do you know that?” Jin adds on, his eyebrows raising in suspicion. 

“I read Bogums file….I read everyone's,” Yoongi says with a yawn sitting up in his seat to stretch his back. The comment only made Jungkook even madder, his blood boiling to the max. 

“Wow, nice to know you go around digging into people’s private lives” Jungkook snaps out, putting the vapour back in his mouth to calm himself. 

“Chill man, it’s not a big deal, also what’s with you today? You look so mad, is there something bothering you?” Yoongi says with a small grin, pulling his legs up on his desk, “Maybe a certain someone?” He adds on, crossing his arms in his chest to stare at him in the eyes mockingly and knowingly. 

Jungkook closed his eyes and took a huge drag from his vapour to distract him from Yoongi's gaze that was making him feel uneasy in his seat. He knows that he knows, and it’s causing the brunette to lose his temper. He hates how Yoongi knows everything and everyone; it pisses him off to no end. 

“Wait a minute… Don’t tell me you have a crush on Tae—-“ Jin didn’t get to finish his sentence when a very frustrated and sweaty IU came bursting through the door. 

“Would one of you please go and keep an eye on Taehyung in the cell for me? He’s driving me completely nuts, I can’t take him and his smug face and inappropriate comments much longer,” IU says tiredly, looking at all three of them with desperation in her eyes. 

“Yea sure Jungkook can do it,” Yoongi says with a smile, “Right, Jungkook?” He locks eyes with the brunette who was fuming in his seat if eyes could kill, Yoongi would be dead right now. 

“Of course he will, he is the most patient one here,” Jin says with a grin, locking eyes with Yoongi who gave him a smirk, both of them laughing on the inside at the brunette. 

Jungkook murdered stared at both of them, couldn’t believe his “friends” were doing this to him knowing that he’s not on good terms with Taehyung, and they love it they love torturing him. 

“Thank god, You’re a lifesaver Jungkook,” IU says with relief, running over to his desk, grabbing him by his arms, to pull him out the door. Not even giving him a chance to protest or anything and making him drop his vapour on the floor, which is a big deal for him because it’s practically his child. 

Jin and Yoongi died of laughter as soon as he left, high fiving each other, as they were smiling evilly at one another. 

Jungkook got dragged by IUs impressively firm grip across the long hallways. 

Jungkook just lets IU drag him across the halls like a puppet, not even minding the weird stares the other employees gave him in the building. He had a crisis thinking about seeing Taehyung again; it was too early to see him, too early for him to see that beautifully annoyingly face. To see those Luscious pink lips that he so desperately wants to kiss, to lick up and suck on his tongue like a lollipop-To hear those sinful moans of his that he misses so damn much. 

Jungkook snaps from his dirty thoughts once they come to a stop somewhere empty and deserted that had left him slightly confused and scared out of his mind. 

“I know it looks creepy, but there’s a reason. We moved Taehyung into the older style solitary holding cells instead because we can’t trust him in the holding cells. Due to the unfortunate events that have happened a few days ago,” IU explains to Jungkook casually, her voice strangely calming him down. 

“Oh.. what happened?” Jungkook couldn’t help but ask, wanting to know why Taehyung is kept in such a cold and creepy place that has him nearly shitting his pants. 

“Well, we're not sure exactly what happened, but all the men in the cell ended up beating the shit out of one another. And the worst part is Taehyung was just sitting in the corner with the smuggest look on his face just watching them. I’m pretty sure they were fighting over something that he has said,” IU explains to a very tensed Jungkook. 

“Wow, that’s…” Jungkook couldn’t even finish his sentence from that revelation. Taehyung is an evil person; he likes toying with people's emotions. He uses his attractiveness as a weapon to seduce men, only to break them after with a snap. 

“There was also this other time where according to Taehyung, they tried to assault him in the cell, so he ended up beating them all up. I swear to god Jungkook I almost had a heart attack when I saw over 15 men just laying on the floor unconscious…” IU terrifyingly says to Jungkook, who was both shocked and amazed to hear that someone as small and vulnerable as Taehyung could karate punch all those men at the same time. The brunette felt his dick twitch, just picturing it in his head. 

“That’s very….” Jungkook again didn’t know how to respond; he also was embarrassed to admit that he would’ve loved to see that in action. To see Taehyung kicking and punishing them with that sexy teasing smirk that’s always on his face 24/7. 

“Yea, I am going, to be honest, I used to have a huge crush on him before, like months ago, not now, of course, I mean I have an amazing boyfriend, who loves me and I love him like that would be ridiculous… he could never compare to Namjoon; there’s just no way” IU rambles on quickly, her cheeks turning red from admitting such a thing in front of him. Jungkook couldn’t help but laugh at how unsure she sounded like she was trying to convince herself that she was hopelessly in love with her boyfriend and not someone else. 

“Yea…..” Jungkook responds awkwardly, rubbing his neck to look anywhere but at IU, who is still red in the face. 

After a long uncomfortable silence, IU clapped her hands together and spoke. 

“Okay, well, umm, thanks for doing this for me, Jungkook….bye and good luck!!” IU rambles out, giving him an awkward bow that only made the whole situation even more cringy. Jungkook swears he’s never seen anyone walk so fast away in his life. 

Jungkook types in his employee number to open the incredibly heavyweight door that nearly broke his back and arms. The isolated holding cell area was silent; all he saw were nothing but rows upon rows of empty cells and deserted corridors. It was a very depressing atmosphere. Jungkook prayed before he made his way to Taehyung's cell. 

Jungkook didn’t dare to make eye contact with the blue-haired beauty who he could see at the corner of his eye was sitting on the floor with cold metal chains on him, in complete isolation. 

“Well, hello there, Officer, fancy seeing you here,” Taehyung says cheerily, completely unbothered that he’s alone, chained, in a cell all by himself. Jungkook could hear the metal chains clinking together when he moved on the floor. 

“I am forced to be here, so don’t flatter yourself,” Jungkook says coldly, trying everything in his body to not turn around and look at him in the eyes, knowing how he’s probably half-naked like he always is, knowing himself, he just can’t seem to trust himself if he takes a peek at him. 

“I find that hard to believe, I know you are happy to see me, Officer, you’re just in denial,” Taehyung says confidently, and Jungkook felt his face start to heat up from hearing his deep voice bouncing off of the isolated walls. He could hear him moving around behind him, could listen to how he was struggling to do something with his harsh groans. 

Jungkook tried to ignore him, but it was impossible with the ugly coloured walls and the dirty floors, and the complete silence, he couldn’t block out his sounds even if he tried. 

_ I should have brought my earplugs… fucking hell  _

Jungkook was in his thoughts when he almost screamed when he felt a hand trail up against the back of his thigh. 

“Come on, Officer, I know you want me..” Taehyung purrs as he softly caresses his thigh with his long slender fingers that left the brunette's legs Weak, and that’s when Jungkook snaps his hands away.

“Don’t touch me, I’m on duty, go back over there and be quiet before I lose my temper” Jungkook responds firmly, still not daring to stare into those big anime eyes of his. Taehyung signs and thankfully moves away from him, the metal chains making loud noises as he sits back where he was. 

It was quiet, too quiet for a few minutes; you couldn’t hear a single sound, Jungkook just started to close his eyes when he heard a strange noise. 

The brunette's heart stopped in his chest when he heard a quiet groan and whimpers coming from behind him, continuous, almost rhythmic sounds of the chains clinking as if Taehyung was moving his hands up and down, which was impossible for Jungkook to ignore. The brunette froze, and every muscle tensed in his body. 

_ No fucking way….. he can’t be doing that in here, there’s just no way…  _

“W-what are Y-you doing?” Jungkook dared to ask him, Afraid to turn his head to see for himself. 

“I-I’m- I’m jacking off, F-fuck~” Taehyung responds, moaning as he speeds up his movements, the sound of the chains moving with his actions. Jungkook choked on air, his stomach feeling suddenly hot, his heart beating out from his chest, he felt like he was going to die, he felt like he was suffocating. 

“A-are you F-Fucking INSANE?? YOU COULDN'T WAIT! YOU HAD TO IN A FUCKING PRISON CELL WHEN THERES CAMERAS A FEW METRES AWAY FROM YOU??” Jungkook stutters out choking again; he couldn’t stop coughing, he started to hit his back against the wall to save him from choking to his death and all because of a particular crazy blue-haired criminal who couldn’t wait to jerk off somewhere else instead. Once the brunette caught his breath, he searched the ceilings for cameras and surprisingly, there was only one crappy one a few metres away from them. 

“Y-yea, I couldn’t w-wait, I imagined myself getting fucked by you and Bogum, F-Fuck My dick got so hard from just thinking about having two large cocks up my ass at the same time, splitting me open. I can just imagine how painful but sinfully good it would feel~” Taehyung says shamelessly, moaning and whimpering as he continued fisting himself, his deep groans and moans echoing off the empty walls. 

Jungkook wanted to kill himself at the moment from that weird, disgusting, filthy revelation and those hot moans that were straining his dick so hard in his uniform. He didn’t like hearing how Taehyung wanted him and Bogum to fuck him at the same time, first of all, he would never do such a thing with that fucker, he would end up cutting his dick off before even starting. Taehyung is crazy for thinking such a situation; he’s only allowed to feel his dick penetrating him, no one else’s. He would never allow it. Ever. 

Jungkook bit his lip so hard when Taehyung started to moan so loud, his movements speeding up extremely faster. He knew he was close, and that only made everything worse. Taehyung was shamelessly moaning his and Bogum's names, which only made the brunette wanting to die more.

“F-Fuck, yes, I’m-I'm—” Taehyung cums with a loud moan, and Jungkook just might think he might pass out. He cums lewdly, like a porn star, and the brunette nearly came in his pants. 

“I swear I have never met anyone so crazy in my life, Seriously why are you so damn horny all the Damn time??” Jungkook squeaks out, his neck burning, biting on his lip from the excruciating pain his pitiful neglected dick was feeling. 

“It shouldn’t be a surprise that I’m a sex addict Officer; I can't live a day without orgasming; it’s impossible. I need something up my ass all the time,” Taehyung says bluntly with a smile, his voice and his words going right to Jungkooks dick. 

Jungkook was busy pressing his thighs together to relieve the pain but failed when he felt Taehyung's hand stroking the back of his thighs once again, leaving his legs wobbly and heart a quickening pace. 

“Ohhh, Officer, You’re hard, aren’t you? I can see your dick bulging in your uniform; Fuck, did you get hard from hearing me pleasure myself? You want me to take care of that for you~?” Taehyung huskily says, his hands continuing to run along his thighs up and down, his touch sending electric shocks all over Jungkook's body. His hand is slowly making its way towards his crotch, but Jungkook slapped his hand away, and he dared to laugh. 

“Don’t touch me, damn it; I’m on duty! And there are cameras! I just got back from the suspension; I really can’t afford to get another one,” Jungkook Heatley says, finally turning around to lock eyes with him. It was a terrible mistake because Taehyung was on the floor, with chains around his waist, his pupils are blown wide, his cock was hanging out of his extremely short shorts. His lips were shiny red, he just looked downright sinful, and Jungkook never wanted to kill himself more than he did now. 

“You’re just so hot, Officer, you make me so horny, every time I look at you, I get a boner” Taehyung moans out, his hand slowly coming to wrap around his dick once again. 

“Don’t you dare touch yourself again, Taehyung!! Put your dick back in your shorts right now!!” Jungkook snaps at him, making sure he looks and sounds very threatening, giving him the “I will fuck you up” look. Still, of course, that didn’t do anything, it only made Taehyung Moan at loud as he started to fist himself again while staring back at him with half-lidded eyes biting his lips as he began to push his hips up. 

“I can’t! I’m so damn wet right now!! You are making it worse!” Taehyung moans lewdly, his ass grinding down on the floor as he continues his ministrations. Jungkook couldn’t believe what he was seeing; he looked like an Omega in heat that was waiting for their big dick alpha to fuck and breed them. He gritted his teeth and tried to block out the sinful sounds. 

_ Jesus save me, please.  _

“What the hell, What on earth did you take?” Jungkook shockingly asked, not believing what he saw with his very own two eyes. He was genuinely concerned with the way Taehyung was acting; he was rutting and grinding, withering against the floor, lewdly sobbing as he continued to jerk himself off faster. 

“I-I don’t know!! I took something from Daddy’s cabinet! I had a headache this morning and was trying to find some Adv—Fuck!!” Taehyung was full-on sobbing now; his dick was achingly red and purple, he was sweating so much his eyes were red. Jungkook was about to have a heart attack from the sight; he was just about to let him out of a there-to call for some help when Taehyung screamed out and ejaculated all over his hand. He continued like that for 5 minutes straight, and all Jungkook did was just watch him like a creep. He was too shocked to do anything. He's pretty sure he’s never seen anything so filthy graphic in his life. 

Taehyung came all over his clothes and the floor, painting everything white. It was the filthiest and erotic thing Jungkook has ever seen in his life. 

“F-fuck that was intense,” Taehyung murmured, smiled weakly, his eyes half-lidded, looking like he was about to fall asleep in any second, and Jungkook suddenly realized something. 

“oh my god, did you take a GHB pill?” Jungkook says in concern, and Taehyung Just blinked up at him. 

“Umm, I guess, but why on earth would my daddy have pills to—- OH” Taehyung's eyes widen in the realization of something, his mouth falling open his eyes wide and Jungkook is even more suspicious now, feeling very uneasy. 

Does his daddy secretly drug him? Does he take advantage of him?? 

Jungkook suddenly felt very anxious and nauseous from the thought of someone taking advantage of the blue-haired beauty, especially knowing that it’s someone that is “possessive” over him. 

Taehyung didn’t say anything; he was lost in thought, staring into space. Jungkook couldn’t help but notice how sad and vulnerable he looked at the moment just sitting there with cum all over his body— well, not a that innocent. 

“Don’t tell me your daddy takes advantage of you…” Jungkook quietly says, and Taehyung looks up at him with a scowl. 

“W-what? That’s ridiculous! He would never do such a thing; I just wasn’t paying attention, that’s all” Taehyung stutters out, his face turning red from shame and Jungkook didn’t believe him one bit. 

“Why does he have GHB pills then? Huh? It sounds very suspicious to me,” Jungkook responds, and Taehyung rolls his eyes. 

“Daddy would never hurt me, he loves me too much, besides he doesn’t need to give me pills to have sex with him when I’m always up and ready for him anytime,” Taehyung says back with a grin, and Jungkook can see the lies coming through his eyes. Why was he defending him? Why did he deny something so obvious? 

“I don’t believe anything you’re saying, oh, and by the way, you need to learn how to cover your bruises up because I can see them through that makeup you’re wearing” Jungkook sneers, looking down at a vast and noticeable bite purple mark between his thighs. And on his neck and chest that was filled with yellow and purple bruises. Jungkook wanted to pull up at their house and shoot his Daddy in his sleep for hurting them; he knows he is hurting him; he can feel it through his bones. 

“These are not bruises, they’re love marks, and some of these I asked for, I asked him to be ruff with me, that’s how I enjoy sex, I love feeling pain. And also, why are you being such a hypocrite? Some of these marks are from you; that’s how YOU enjoy sex as well. Officer” Taehyung smirks at him, licking his lips suggestively at him and Jungkook didn’t know if he was telling the truth or not. I mean, he knows that Taehyung is a freaky kinky bitch in bed, but are some of those bruises just for pleasure? Or is there something deeper here? 

“I hope you’re telling me the truth; you do know that you can tell me anything, right? I am a cop after all if he is hurting you, Taehyung. I need you to tell me,” Jungkook seriously says, his arms crossed against his chest as he looks into his watery red anime eyes that held so many secrets behind them. Taehyung shifted uncomfortably, bit his lip, looked away from him his eyes for a few seconds before looking back at him and that’s when Jungkook knew. 

“He’s not, I promise…” Taehyung smiles fakely, and Jungkook felt his heartbreak in half from how sad he looked, how he was trying to hold back his tears. Jungkook didn’t say anything back when Taehyung looked away from his gaze and started to fix his clothes and hair up, his movements slow and tired. 

Jungkook turned back around, so his back was against the cell as he got lost into his dark thoughts about a certain blue-haired beauty when he heard Namjoons voice call through the radio. 

“Yes, sir?” Jungkook says tiredly into the radio. 

“Taehyung's bailer is here, he’s filing paperwork right now so you can let him out, he knows where to go now” Namjoon instructed lamely, and Jungkook felt like he could finally breathe when Taehyung called out suddenly. 

“Thanks for letting come here and play as always, Namjoonie!!” Taehyung's shouts all too cheerfully, and Namjoons just snorts. 

“Yea, yea hurry up and leave,” Namjoons says bluntly before ending the radio with a tiny fuzz of static. Jungkook slipped back the radio into his belt as Taehyung slowly got up behind him with a wide suggestive grin spreading across his beautiful face. 

“You still want me to take care of your problem, Officer?” Taehyung says airly, licking his lips as he stares down at Jungkook's crotch, and he just rolls his eyes, not believing that he’s still in the mood after their agitated conversation before that left him feeling very sorry for him. 

“Unfortunately, my dick has softened, but thanks for asking,” Jungkook says with a smirk and Taehyung just hummed. 

“Don’t worry; I will harden it right back up if you just let me,” Taehyung huskily says, fluttering his eyelashes as he stares at his crotch hungrily. And well, Jungkook's dick twitched in his uniform from him gazing at it like that. Fuck. 

Something in him snapped. 

Jungkook wasted no more time unlocking the cell and stepping inside to unlock the chains from Taehyung's waist, pulling him out of there impatiently, and Taehyung just giggled and let him drag himself. 

"Quick follow me," Jungkook eagerly says to Taehyung. Striding down the corridors to find a place out of sight of the security camera, praying to himself that they wouldn't bump into someone because he needs his dick to be sucked. The brunette had no idea where they should go, the bathroom? The changing room? They were too far. Just as Jungkook thought about a place they could go (beneath a flight of stairs), he bumped into Jackson and Bogum. 

"Well, well, what are you two off in such a hurry?" Jackson says with a grin as he and Bogum stood beside each other with their arms crossed against their chests. Staring at them like they were up to no good. 

Jungkook wanted to punch them both in the face so badly for cockblocking them. 

"Oh nothing, my bailer is here, and he was just escorting me out," Taehyung cheerily says with both of his hands crossed behind him as he swang from side to side like a child and Jungkook just nodded Bordley. 

"Oh really, then why does Jungkook have a boner then?" Bogum spits out, narrowing his eyebrows at a red-faced Jungkook, and Taehyung just laughed. 

"Really? Oh, it wasn't there before; that's strange" Taehyung clicked his tongue, staring down at his crotch in thought, soon they were all just staring at his crotch, and Jungkook just wanted to throw himself down the flight of stairs. 

"Seems like you were both in a rush to do something not work-related," Jackson smugly says, locking eyes with Bogum, who was staring at Jungkook in rage. 

"Well, we were not, so stop with that accusation." Jungkook snaps out, glaring at the both of them, and Bogum just scoffed. 

"Bullshit, I know for a fact that you were trying to get your filthy dick sucked," Bogum responds, and Jackson and Taehyung both choked on air. Jungkook tried everything in him to not send him flying to the ground with that very explicit comment that is unprofessional. Who the hell does he think he is? 

"Yea? Well, I know for a fact that you're a lying jealous piece of shit" Jungkook snaps back, and holy fuck, they were both arguing like a bunch of 7th graders. 

“Well, I know for a fact that Taehyung likes my dick more than yours” Bogum snaps back, and Jungkook gasped because did this bitch just say that? 

“Oh really now, then why does he keep coming back to me then, huh? It seems like your dick game is weak” Jungkook responds with a smirk, and that’s when Jackson bursts into laughter. Taehyung was just standing there typing on his phone unbothered, which the brunette had no idea where he even got it from, but oh well. 

“Whatever, he doesn’t give a fuck about you, this game he’s playing with you, will end very soon, and he will come running back to me, to someone who loves him” Bogum fires back before he reaches out to grab Taehyung’s by the wrist and into his arms. Taehyung dropped his phone to the floor when Bogum grabbed onto his other wrist that had an exquisite silver diamond bracelet snapped onto it. Jungkook thought that his Daddy might've gotten him that, but boy was he wrong. 

“Baby, you’re still wearing it?” Bogum warmly smiled at him, looking down at the bracelet like it was the most beautiful thing he’s ever laid eyes on. Jungkook was burning with jealousy when Taehyung didn’t even try to move away from his arms. Instead, he gave him one of his heartwarming boxy smiles. Jackson was awkwardly standing next to them with an unreadable expression.

“Yea, it’s beautiful,” Taehyung quietly says, smiles at Bogum, who was staring back at him so lovingly that Jungkook felt like he was intruding on a very private moment. Jackson rolled his eyes and tongued the inside of his cheek. 

“I’m glad you love it,” Bogum says as he starts leaning in to kiss him on the lips, but Taehyung moved his head quickly to the side, so he ended up kissing him on the cheek. Bogum locked gazes with Jungkook and smirked, whispering something into his ear that made the blue-haired beauty whimper, as he trailed his hand down to cup one of Taehyungs asscheeks. The brunette bit his lip so hard it started to bleed. 

“Okay, that’s enough... come with me please,” Jackson says, annoyed, grabbing Taehyung by his wrist to snatch him from Bogums arms who was having a staring match with a tensed up Jungkook. Taehyung just giggled as he was pulled very aggressively by Jackson down the hallways, not giving a single glance back to the two enemies who were about to claw each other’s eyes out. 

Jungkook was about to leave when Bogum got all in his face. 

“Stay the fuck away from Taehyung, or I will make your life a living hell,” Bogum says with a promise, stepping in so close to Jungkooks face you would think they were about to get in a very heated argument- or a passionate make-out session. The brunette almost choked from the unpleasant smell that was radiating from his disgusting mouth. 

“Okay, first of all, you need to back the fuck up, take a breath mint or something because you breathe just fucking stinks. no wonder he didn’t let you kiss him on the mouth, and second, he’s the one who keeps coming on to me, so why don’t you talk to him about it?” Jungkook snapped back, shoving him away from his face, and Bogum checked if he did have bad breath. He clicked his tongue in annoyance before taking a piece of gum out of nowhere, throwing it into his mouth, chewing it so obnoxiously loud. 

“I have footage that could ruin your life,” Bogum says quietly, threateningly, his face turning stoic, his eyes darkening, and Jungkook was confused about what he meant by footage for a few seconds when it suddenly hit him. 

Oh fuck 

Bogum seemed to notice his distress, so he Stepped forward into his personal space again and leaned forward, hitting his ear with his warm minty breathe. 

“I have footage of the two of you, getting all down and dirty in the middle of the hallways, remember that?, That night when you were supposed to lock the place up? But instead, thought it was a good idea to hook up with Taehyung? Hmm? Well, I was there” Bogum whisper smiles against his ear, sounding so happy with himself and Jungkook felt the world stopped, felt his blood ran cold because he’s so stupid and so fucked.

“All those times where you thought no one was watching you, I was there,” Bogum added, pulled back from his ear with the sickest evil smile he’s ever seen on anyone. It pissed the brunette off to no end. 

“You’re a fucking pervert,” Jungkook spits, clenching his jaw so Damn tight that he started to get a painful headache, and Bogum just gives him a wink, sending him the middle finger before walking off. 

“Stay away from him, or I will release those videos to Namjoon. It’s your choice, fucker. Oh and I’m looking forward to working with you for the next four months, it’s sure going to be one hell of a ride” Bogum mockingly sings songs down the hallways. Leaving an enraged Brunette behind who so badly wanted to knock him dead to the ground but refrained from doing so because it will only cause more problems. 

Jungkook saw his life flash before his eyes all those times. He thought he was alone with Taehyung. He wasn’t really because apparently, an obsessive pervert was secretly filming them screw around watching their every single move. 

Why is this happening to him? Why did he ever think about becoming a cop? Why is his life just so fucking shitty?? Why is the world so against him? Why did he have to fall for a criminal? Couldn’t he have fallen for someone who has their life together?

Jungkook knew that it was infatuation, there’s no other way to put it. He barely knows anything about Taehyung besides that he’s such a fucking tease, has some Thanos looking Sugar Daddy, strips on the weekends, and likes to do illegal shit just for the sake of funniness. 

Infatuation is like a virus. Creeps upon you so that you don't even see it coming. It doesn't also give you a warning so that when you're hooked, you're completely stuck. There's no way out. He won't admit it, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't know it.

Taehyung is like a drug; he's An addictive venom that pumps through Jeongguk's veins. It makes him feel alive. It makes him feel wanted, and now there’s no way out of it. 

And well, there wasn’t anything else he could say or do because Jungkook is so fucking screwed. 

  
  



End file.
